Harry Potter and the Sacred Legend
by Kam
Summary: Our favorite trio are up to another fight, with their new friend. Its hard enough as it is, understanding a curse, but when Malfoy is in the situation, it gets 10 times worse. Hr/H later on! LAST CHAPTER IS UP! PREQUEL SOON! **Chapter 21 up!
1. Quidditch Practice

Chapter One: Quidditch Practice  
  
Harry laughed loudly. He did that only when he was with Ron, and Hermione at Hogwarts. And guess what? He was! Him, Ron, and Hermione all were walking along. They were fifth years now, feeling quite proud of themselves. After all, not all fifth years have saved the school dozen of times in a row. They were walking to their eating table. They sat and began to share their summer stories of fun, boredom, or more. It was their first week back (about the fourth day) after the long summer break, of course, not long enough for Ron. Hermione was so happy to be back in school.   
  
"Hopefully Malfoy was booted off the Quidditch team." Hermione said, glaring in his direction.  
  
"Oh, calm yourself! Just ignore him all together, its too stressful, especially in the first week!" Ron said, smiling. His lil' sister, Ginny, was sitting with her friends, a little further down the table. A years before she had been a victim of you-know-who. Ron was so happy she recovered quickly.  
  
"Ron is right, Hermione. Dont worry, he will get what he deserves." Harry said, sighing.  
  
"'Ello Potter. Ron. Granger." Angelina, the new Quidditch captain said, walking past.  
  
"Hello Angelina." They said in unison.  
  
"Did'ya hear 'bout the new chaser?" Angelina asked Harry.  
  
"Actually, not yet." Harry said.  
  
"She is a third year. Kiara Draten. Pretty tough. We are starting early again this year, practice starts today." Angelina said.  
  
"Okay, thank you. I will see you then. Good day!" Harry said, as Angelina walked off.  
  
"Wow. A third year chaser. She might end up being as popular as you are, Harry." Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Oh yes, how popular Potter is. Just because he saved this stupid school's safe reputation, he has to be the world's greatest." Malfoy said, standing behind them.  
  
"Shutup Malfoy." Ron said, glaring.  
  
"And just what are you going to do, Weasly? Break your wand and mess up a spell again?" Malfoy asked, laughing meanly. Crabbe and Goyle also laughed.  
  
"For your information, Malfoy, his father won Galleons a few summers ago, and now he has a brand new wand, much better than before." Hermione said.  
  
"I dont think I was talking to you, Mudblood." Malfoy said, glaring.  
  
"Stop while your ahead, Malfoy." Harry said. Malfoy was just about to say something else snotty back, when a girl, about 13, with shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, and a huge smile ran over, and pushed him over.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Your Harry Potter!!!!" She exclaimed, looking at Harry. Malfoy stood up, brushed his robes off and shoved the girl over.  
  
"Excuse me, but I do believe I was here." He said, glaring, full of so much anger, his face was red.  
  
"And excuse me, but I do believe I pushed you over, so now I seem to be here!" The girl said, glaring.  
  
"Um, yes, though, I am Harry Potter." Harry said to the girl, before Malfoy could say anything else.  
  
"I knew it. I am on the Quidditch team with you. I am a third year, and my name is Kiara Draten!" Kiara said, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Oh, yes, Angelina told me you are the new chaser. Congratulations, not many people make the team." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"You did." She said.  
  
"What?! A third year?! And you are talking down to ME?!" Malfoy said, nearly yelling.  
  
"It seemed so." Kiara said, rolling her eyes. Malfoy grabbed her by the collar. Not hard, just enough to make her look at him.  
  
"You listen here, you little, third-year, snotty-nosed, Potter-praising moron! If you ever, and I mean, EVER, talk down to me again, you will pay the consequences!" Malfoy yelled at her. He stormed off, with Crabbe and Goyle following.  
  
"Say it dont spray it!" She yelled after him. She took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"You werent scared or intimidated by him at all?" Ron asked, in awe.  
  
"Not really. The true reason why others insult each other, is because they really dont like themselves, so they feel they should blame it on others." Kiara said.  
  
"So...you think Malfoy doenst like himself?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"No, I think he is full of himself, and just is a flat-out jerk." Kiara said, smiling.  
  
"But you just said that whole thing on why others insult each other...." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Malfoy is an exception." Kiara said. They started laughing.  
  
"So, do you want to join the posse?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure! This will be the best year of my life!" Kiara said, grinning.  
**  
  
Malfoy stormed through the halls, and up the changing stairs to the Slytherin house, with Crabbe and Goyle attempting to catch up with him. He slumped down with an angry sigh on the couch. Crabbe and Goyle sat across from him.  
  
"I mean, who does she think she is, talking to a Malfoy like that?!" Malfoy asked them. They shrugged. "Oh, much support you guys are!" He yelled.  
  
"Dont get too worked up about it, Draco." Crabbe suggested.  
  
"I know, I shouldnt, but honestly. That girl, there is something different about her. And I am going to proove it. I will then proove to the school, that Harry Potter doesnt need anymore fame, and they will all see that Draco Malfoy is the true star of Hogwarts!" Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
**  
  
"Welcome to the History of Magic." Mrs. Quinland said to the class. Harry and Ron sat next to each other, then so did Hermione and Kiara. The neat thing about this class, was all years could take it at once, if they wanted. And, unfortuneatly, Malfoy and Crabbe sat at the table across from Hermione and Kiara. "Does anyone know the story of the Slytherin growth?" Mrs Quinland asked. Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes?" Mrs. Quinland asked.  
  
"It is nearly illeagal, for any evil wizards, and all those associated within Slytherin, to have feelings, a growth of the heart, as they call it." Hermione said.  
  
"Great. 20 points to Gryffindor." She said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kiara smiled. Also some other Gryffindors, Colin and Neville, behind them, and Ginny and Lavander next to Harry and Ron. "Its true what Hermione said. It is said, that all who disobey this law, and grow a heart, shall face many dangers, and complications, for the dark lord will punish them. The one who helped this growth happen, also would be. But that is only legend, so all you Slytherins, I doubt you could show a feeling other than anger, this will never happen to you." She said. Malfoy smirked. The owl hooted, signifying the end of the day. Everyone got up and grabbed their books.   
  
Malfoy walked over to Kiara and whispered to her, "Aww, too bad I wont change. Looks like I still will be full of myself, and that flat-out jerk that I am." He said, walking off.  
  
"What did he say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, no worries, he just found out what I said about him at the table. Oh well. Who cares. See you later!" Kiara said, running outside to catch up with Harry for Quidditch practice.  
  
**  
Kiara looked around. She didnt realize they would be practicing a game. It was against Slytherin. She stuck close by Harry, since she was new to this. She saw Malfoy on the other team, trying to look smug. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting on a bench, watching. Kiara knew her duties in Quidditch. Catch the ball, and pass it to someone to throw it through the rings. She didnt use the buldger, luckily. Everyone got ready and floated up. Kiara was already steady on her broom. The buldger was thrown up, and Angelina yelled, "Remember! Only practice! No fighting!" Kiara watched as Harry and Malfoy waited for the snitch to come into view. She flew out, and was getting into position to catch the ball. She missed the ball. Oh well. It WAS practice. But it didnt go unnoticed to all....  
  
"HAHAHAH! Kiara Draten, the third year, missed the ball! What a sad excuse for a chaser, more rather a wizard!!" Malfoy screamed. EVERYONE heard. All the Slytherins burst out laughing, the Gryffindors tried to calm her. She went shooting foward on her broom, and ran into Malfoy on purpose. Their brooms sunk to the ground, and they started spell-fighting.  
  
"STOP!" Angelina screamed dozen of times. Harry shot down, and tried to stop them, as did everyone else. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ran from the benches too. Malfoy had just gotten done casting a water spell on Kiara, and she was about to do a fire one on him, when a hand grabbed her wand. She turned around to see Snape, a teacher, head of the Slytherin house, and a favorer of Slytherin. She gulped.  
  
"Detention. BOTH of you." Snape said sternly. Malfoy glared at her and followed. Kiara looked at her friends and her team.  
  
"Sorry, I kinda lost it, but I hate it when people say Im not good at doing something, when I very well know I am." She said.  
  
"Its okay. Malfoy is very.....conceited. He deserved it. Just dont do that at a game." Angelina said.  
  
"After practice, I will wait outside the detention office for you." Harry said, smiling, and waving.   
  
"Yeah, we will be there too." Hermione said, and Ron nodded. Kiara nodded as well, and then ran up to Snape and Malfoy.   
  
**  
  
"Take a seat. Stay here for an hour, I will be back in 10 minutes." Snape said, leaving. Kiara said, but Malfoy remained standing.  
  
"He said take a seat." Kiara said, glaring at him.  
  
"I know. But he isnt here, so I am staying just like this." He said, smirking.  
  
"Thanks to you, I have a detention. Im overall a great student!" She said, frowning.  
  
"My bad. Anyways, third years do NOT know that many spells. How come you knew so many during our fight?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I study." She said.  
  
"I know your secret. I will proove to the school there is something odd with you, and then eveyrone will praise me, Draco Malfoy, instead of Potter." Malfoy said, sighing.  
  
"I dont have a secret, at least I dont know of one, anyways, Harry deserves the praise. I dont think anyone would waste it on you." She said. Malfoy glared, and slumped into the seat with an angry sigh.  
  
"I dont know why Snape is punishing me. Usually he deducts points from the other houses, and doesnt do anything to Slytherins. Honestly." Malfoy said.  
  
"Um, could you not talk to me? I dont feel like listening to your complaints." Kiara said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I thought I told you not to talk down to me!!" Malfoy yelled, glaring at her. Snape walked in at that very moment. He glanced at Malfoy, after his outburst. For a moment Kiara thought Snape would punish Malfoy. How wrong she was.  
  
"Thats right. 50 points from Gryffindor. And Kiara, he is right, never talk down to a Slytherin, you do not know what they can do. Malfoy, your detention is over. Kiara, I would like you to go and scrub the 2nd floor girl's bathroom clean." Snape said, walking off. Malfoy sneered at Kiara. Kiara stood up, and smacked him across the face. Then she sneered at him, and walked up to the bathroom.  
  
**  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Kiara.  
  
"Did you just smack Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. He is so annoying." Kiara said, glaring as she trotted up the marble stairs.  
  
"Yeah. Hermione let him have it a few years ago. She smacked him with all her might." Ron said, chuckling, obviously remembering the sight. Kiara pushed open the doors of the bathroom, and sat in the middle of the floor, beginnning to scrub it.  
  
"You do know, that Snape wouldnt come in here and check it, dont you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why not? He needs to make sure I do what I am told." Kiara said.  
  
"She is right Ron. Even if he is a guy, he can still come in here, after all, you two do." Hermione said.   
  
"Sorry Kiara, but we have a huge essay from Snape due tomarrow, so we have to study. I dont think you need to do it since you were in detention...." Harry mumbled. They left.  
  
Kiara sighed, then heard a sneeze. She glanced to the right, where a ghost girl floated out of a stall.  
  
Who are you?" The ghost asked, floating over to Kiara.  
  
"Im Kiara Draten." Kiara said.  
  
"DRATEN?!" Myrtle yelled, recoiling in fear.  
  
"Um....yeah...."Kiara mumbled, "Whats wrong? Im a Gryffindor, if that makes you feel a little safer..."  
  
"Im sorry, Kiara, Im Moaning Myrtle." Myrtle said.  
  
"Um, whats wrong though about my last name?" Kiara asked, dropping the sponge in the bucket, and standing up.  
  
"Well, I did die about 52 years ago, but I still visit the library, and read. And I read a book in the Restricted Section about....nevermind, it will scare you." Myrtle said.  
  
"No, please, its okay, tell me." Kiara said.  
  
"Well, I read about the Slytherin Growth...." Myrtle began.  
  
"We learned about that today in History of Magic." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Oh, so you know a little about it then. Well, anyways, I finished reading that section, and came to a section on something called the Stealing of the Soul. And well.....well it said, 'The Draten Demon shall steal the soul of the longest chain of evil, and shall make it pure, but become more evil, since she had sucked it up.'" Myrtle said, shaking.  
  
"Well, I dont think the Draten Demon is me,...I mean....it couldnt be me, because I dont know how to steal a soul..." Kiara mumbled, not entirely sure about that.  
  
"Theres more though. It said after the Draten Demon becomes more evil, the Dark Lord shall come and slay the one she made pure, and slay her, the most powerful, and most destructive way of killing he knows." Myrtle said.  
  
"I dont think thats true though, there must be another Draten around the World somewhere..."Kiara mumbled.  
  
"You should read the book. Like I said, its in the Restricted Section, and its called, "The Demonic Ways of the Unknown Victims"."Myrtle said.  
  
Kiara thanked Myrtle, and ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room. She needed to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione about this. 


	2. Meeting Sirius

Chapter Two: Meeting Sirius  
  
Kiara ran up the changing stairs, and down the hall to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was talking to her friend, Violet.  
  
"Excuse me." Kiara mumbled, attempting to get her attention. The Fat Lady glanced a her.  
  
"What? Cant you see Im talking?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Pixie songs." Kiara mumbled. The Fat Lady grunted, and swung open for the hole. Kiara ran in before she got even angrier. She walked into the common room, and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She turned to corner and started talking.  
  
"You guys! I have something beyond important to tell---" Kiara stopped talking. She stopped moving. All she felt was fear. She was looking right at Sirius Black. The murderer of all those Muggles. He was standing in the middle of the common room, it seemed he was talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Um, Kiara, dont freak out, dont scream, and dont tell anyone he is here. He was innocent. Long story. But he is my Godfather and he wont hurt you, I swear!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"....okay...." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Just trust us, he is safe." Hermione said.  
  
"No one was in the tower now, since its dinner, so we decided to have him come. Usually he is on the outskirts of Hogwarts, as a dog." Ron said, smiling.  
  
"Your an animagi?" Kiara asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, I am. So you trust me now?" Sirius asked. Kiara nodded.  
  
"Why are you here? Is there danger?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Not at all. Im just here visiting." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Kiara, what were you saying when you came in here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh!" Kiara exclaimed. She then told all four of them every word Myrtle told her.  
  
"Wait a minute. Your last name is Draten?" Sirius asked, alarmed. Kiara nodded.  
  
"Why Sirius? Have you heard of the Stealing of the Soul?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, when I was a 6th year here at Hogwarts, about 20 years ago, there was a 7th year girl named Makenzie Draten. Her Mother had died from the Stealing of the Soul, I found that out by overhearing her telling Dumbledore. Well, during Winter, she got a crush on a Slytherin. He liked her back, even though he was mean, and he became 100% nice. However, Makenzie became evil, dark, and powerful. She tried to fight it, and she told Dumbledore what was happening, when she could control it. He made a spell that rid her of the soul, and the boy became mean again." Sirius said.  
  
"So....do you think Makenzie has any relation to Kiara?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe......" Sirius mumbled.  
  
"I thought all Dratens would face that death, though." Ron said.  
  
"She did. About 5 years later, she met someone else, they fell in love, she had a kid, and she then was killed. You-know-who knew she snuck out of her prearranged death, and he traced her down, and killed her and her husband." Sirius said.  
  
"What happened to her kid?" Harry asked.  
  
He was expecting Sirius to respond, but instead, Kiara did. "She went to an orphanage. All the other kids there knew she had something odd about her. But when she was 11, she got her letter, and came here. Its me." Kiara said.  
  
"Your Makenzie's daughter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. But the Draten curse only killed my Grandmother and my Mom. And my Mom did escape it for an extra 7 years. Maybe I can, too." Kiara said.  
  
"How come you didnt tell us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I honestly didnt know. I forgot what happened to my mom and dad, I was only a baby. But after hearing Sirius's side of the story, I can put things together, and they all turn to me." Kiara said.  
  
"Well, it might have stopped here. You might not go through it." Harry said.  
  
"It is said to go through all Dratens, until there are no more." Kiara said.  
  
"Wait. Makenzie liked a Slytherin, right? So was that the stealing of the Slytherin?" Hermione asked. Sirius nodded.  
  
"I think its time we look through some books in the library..." Harry said. A few minutes later, they heard the Gryffindors running up the stairs. They bid their farewells to Sirius, who turned into a dog, and ran away to hide outstide.  
  
**  
It was now the first week since Kiara had been to Hogwarts. She had learned about her past just 2 nights ago. Kiara was in a daze. All in the first day she had gotten a detention, met the most horrible person imaginable, and learned of her secrets. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and her, all decided they would look in the library after class, and see what they could find in the regular section.  
  
"All 'right there now. Welcome ter yer firs' day back here in my Care of Magical Creatures class. I know you all had a great time last year...so yeah. This year, we will be startin off with large-tounged mice. Somethin nice and safe." Hagrid said to the class.   
  
"I dont see why every year we seem to have Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin." Ron complained.  
  
"And we have double potions with them next." Kiara pointed out.  
  
"Hey there Harry. Hermione, and Ron. Who might you be?" Hagrid said, looking at Kiara.  
  
"Kiara Draten. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling at Hagrid.  
  
"Oh yeah. Nice ter meet ya too." Hagrid said.  
  
"After class, can we talk to you?" Harry asked. Kiara knew it was about her.  
  
"Just talk ter me now. The res' of the class dont care 'bout anything I teach anyway." Hagrid said. With that, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kiara herself explained everything they heard from Myrtle, and Sirius. Of course, Hagrid didnt know Sirius was innocent, so they just said they found out his information from a book. After they got done, Hagrid scratched his chin.  
  
"Well now. I have been here a gamekeeper since I was thirteen. I remember that too. Dumbledore got really worried bout that one. She got really evil. But thats how he was, the soul she stole from the boy. Of course she couldnt help the fact she stole it. Im sure it wont happen ter you either, Kiara. Jus' be careful. So you say Makenzie the Mean was yer mom?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Makenzie the mean?" Kiara asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wel, thats what everyone called her. Fit her too. Maybe you can break the chain of the Draten Demon, Kiara." Hagrid said, sighing.  
  
Oblivious to all five of them talking by Hagrid's hut, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were getting quite bored poking and prodding the mice. They decided to go whine to Hagrid, and make him get fired. So they walked over, to see them talking. Malfoy snuck up and heard every single word. He grinned, and walked back with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I thought we were going to get him fired." Crabbe said.  
  
"No. I have something better. Something good enough to proove I am better than Potter. I know Draten's secret." Malfoy said, laughing meanly.  
  
** 


	3. Hogsmeade

Chapter 3: Hogsmeade  
  
The ground outside of Hogwarts started to freeze. It was nearly Halloween, just one more week, and Kiara hadnt noticed any form of soul-stealing. She did notice Harry acting wierd around Hermione, but.....that probably was her imagination.  
  
"Class, I want you to practice on turning cauldrons into cats this weekend." Professer McGonagall said. The owl hooted, and the class ran out. It was lunch-time. Kiara caught up with Hermione.  
  
"Hey, whats the commotion?" Kiara asked her. Everyone was crowding around a bulliten board. Hermione and Kiara shoved their ways up to it. There was a large yellow poster. It said in huge letters, "HOGSMEADE WILL BE OPEN THIS WEEKEND, FOR THIRD YEARS AND UP!" Kiara squealed with delight. She had heard all about it from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Oh yay! I cant wait to get some butterbeer!" They heard Ron say to their side. They turned their heads and saw him and Harry standing a few feet away. Hermione and Kiara walked over to them. Harry and Ron broke into grins when they saw them walking over.  
  
"Hey, you can come with us then!" Harry said, pointing to the poster.  
  
"Lets go down and eat lunch and tell her everything about it!" Ron exclaimed. They began to turn to walk, when another poster caught her eye. It was a newspaper clipping, from the Daily Prophet. It was moving, showing some Premonitioners concentrating. Kiara got closer to read.  
  
It said, "Wizardry world's top Premonitionists claim they feel the chain of evil will soon be broken once more. It has happened before, by the same type of demon. We are expecting it to be, like the previous times, frightening and terribly evil."  
  
"Kiara! What are you doing down there?" Ron yelled. They were already by the stairs.  
  
"Come here! Read this!" She yelled back. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all came running back down the hall. They read it, and sighed.  
  
"I think we should look up things on it." Hermione said right away.  
  
"In the Restricted section?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I am assuming there will be a list of Demons in the normal section somewhere." Hermione said.  
  
"She is right. Today, I believe, we all have double potions at the end of the day. Lets all meet here, after we put our homework in our dorms, and go check things out." Harry suggested.   
  
So thats exactly what they decided upon.  
  
**  
  
In potions, Neville messed up half of his things. Snape was in a bad mood, naturally, so Hermione helped him. After what seemed like ages, the owl hooted. They all ran quickly to the dorm, and down to the bulliten board in record time. Once they caught up to each other, they ran to the library, and skimmed through the books.  
  
"Heres one. Its called 'Are Demons safe?'." Ron said, holding it up.  
  
"Ron, we know some are safe, we need to know what they can do!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"What about this? Its called, 'What Demons look like.'." Harry said.  
  
"No, we know they can vary. Again, we need to know their abilities!" Hermione snapped again.  
  
"What about, 'Why the heck are you looking up books on demons?'." Said a familiar voice. Another one laughed. They looked behind them to see Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older 7th year twin brothers.  
  
"Um, for a project." Ron lied quickly, "Anyways, I dont think its any of your business."  
  
"Well yes it is, Ronnie! What if poor mum found out you were getting involved with all of this? Imagine what she would say!" Fred exclaimed, obviously joking around.  
  
"Oh my dear Ron! I thought he was trouble! But honestly, worse than Fred and George? Thats beyond trouble!" George exclaimed, in a high pitch voice, obviously imitating his mum. They all laughed. Ron's face went scarlet.  
  
"Shu'up!" He said to them, blushing worse.  
  
"Since when do you blush when your brothers are messin with you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Since now!" Ron snapped. After ten more minutes of arguing, Fred and George decided to help them.  
  
"What about this?" Fred asked. He held up a book called, "Signs if your a demon."  
  
"Yeah! We need that!" Kiara exclaimed. She took it from him, and started reading.  
  
"Oh yeah, its fine if you take it, sure." Fred said, laughing. Kiara flashed him a smile. He did the same. Ron turned the pages of his library book, glaring at them. He turned one too hard, and ripped it out completely.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked as though something died.  
  
"Its just a page..." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Um, Harry......look what it says....." Ron mumbled. He handed Harry the page.   
  
It was blank, except scribbly words, saying, "I shall soon take the Demon and her victim.....and my threat. The boy who lived...." Harry glanced wide eyed at Ron.  
  
"What book was this from?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um....here..." Ron said, handing Harry the book. The title was "Let the future be told"  
  
"Is that going to happen, Harry?" George asked.  
  
"I dont know....I know its Voldemort.." Harry mumbled, while everyone flinched at his name, "He means he wants to finish me off..."  
  
"Why does it say the Demon and her victim?" Fred asked.  
  
"Um...we have no idea." Hermione said. Kiara gulped. Did you-know-who really want her dead?   
  
"We have to go, see ya later." Harry mumbled to Fred and George. He grabbed the pile of books they all had, including the ripped page, and they all ran out of the library. Malfoy, who was sitting a few tables away, walked over to Fred and George, with Crabbe and Goyle following him.  
  
"Whats their problem?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Why is it your business?" George asked.  
  
"Dont make me get my father on you." Malfoy said, sneering. George sighed. 'His father is a follower of you-know-who....he could be powerful....I have no choice...' He thought.  
  
"They said they needed information on demons for homework, so we found stuff, and then Ron accidentally ripped out a page, and it was from he-who-must-not-be-named, and it said he was going to kill Harry, and some demon girl and her victim." George said quickly. Him and Fred rushed past him.  
  
"Maybe the demon is not her......" Malfoy mumbled to himself. He wasnt entirely sure. All he heard was something called the Draten Demon. It could be anyone.  
  
**  
  
The next few days came to past, and it was finally the weekend. They all got ready to goto Hogsmeade. When everyone was leaving, they did as well, still sharing stories to Kiara.  
  
"Oh look, theres where they have Butterbeer! Lets get some!" Ron exclaimed, yanking Kiara along by her hand. Hermione and Harry giggled.  
  
"So, has Ron told you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Told me what?" Harry asked.  
  
"He likes Kiara." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, he told me a little about it. Just how he feels all happy around her, and how much he hopes the Demon thing is a myth." Harry said.  
  
"I just assumed. He is all red in the face around her." Hermione said.  
  
"Its nice to know theres couples through friends." Harry said, glancing at Hermione. She blushed, and shoved her hands in her pockets. She was freezing. It afterall, was nearly Halloween. Harry opened his mouth, as though he was going to say something. He couldnt find the words. He tried again. "I know its still nearly a month until the Yule ball..." He began.  
  
"And...?" Hermione asked, leading him on. She was blushing beyond blushing by now.  
  
"Well, um, do you want to go with me?" Harry asked, smiling, blushing a little himself.  
  
"YES!" Hermione yelled, and hugged him. She laughed, and they ran up to catch up with Ron and Kiara. 


	4. The Three Broomsticks

AN- I forgot to put this with the rest of the chapters. I dont own Harry Potter, or anyone from it, except the Draten's. I wish I owned Tom Felton, with his bleached blonde hair, hotness......*druels* I LOVE MALFOY! I hate his character, the meanie, but I love his look! Anyway, I appreciate the few reviews, at least theres some! Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter four: The Three Broomsticks  
  
Ron and Kiarar ran into the Three Broomsticks. Ron was acting so spontaneous- he had just grabbed Kiara's hand, and they ran away from the others. She didnt seem to mind, so Ron was happy.  
  
"...So...." Ron mumbled, blushing. His ears were the reddest.  
  
"Here we are...." Kiara mumbled. A long silence followed. Ron looked at her, and smiled.   
  
'Whats that look mean?!' Kiara thought. A rush of fear and excitement ran all over her.  
  
"I have a question." Ron asked, still smiling.  
  
'What is it? Please nothing hard!!' Kiara thought, her heart beat increasing.  
  
"Do you think friends can be more than friends?" He asked.  
  
That prooved it. Kiara knew. Ron was completely in love with her.  
  
"Er,......maybe...." She mumbled, not sure.  
  
"I think some people know they are meant to be at first sight..." Ron mumbled to her, inching a little closer.  
  
She gulped.  
  
"Or they know they can be friends." She said, inching away.  
  
"Why do you recoil?" Ron asked, brushing her cheek with his hand.  
  
Kiara widened her eyes, and attempted to breathe.   
  
'Why Ron? He was such a good friend! Why does he have to like me?!' She thought.  
  
"No reason......." She mumbled. She wanted something. A distraction, ANYTHING!  
  
"Oooh, the third year and Weasley are going out!" Said a drawled voice to their side. Kiara rolled her eyes.  
  
'By anything, I meant anything but HIM!' She thought angrily. She turned to glare at him. Her one enemy. Her one foe. Mr. Draco Malfoy. Ron looked at him too.  
  
"We are NOT going out!" Kiara said.  
  
"Thats believable! Weasley is rubbing your cheek, inching towards you! Sure, the day I believe you two dont like each other, is the day evil ceases to exist!" Malfoy said, laughing.  
  
"I dont like him! Only as a friend!" Kiara said, glaring.  
  
'I could sure use Ron to help here...' She thought, glancing at him. But he looked as though he lost a family member. He looked beyond sad.  
  
Then finally, he spoke. "Sure. Friends. Nothing more. Never. Never getting what someone wanted more than anything!" He said, "I am going to see Harry and Hermione, and why they are taking so long." He ran out.  
  
"You broke his poor heart!" Malfoy said, sneering.  
  
"Shut up! I feel guilty enough!" Kiara said, angrily, while Malfoy laughed so hard, his face flushed.  
  
Then Kiara understood why he was laughing. "You butted into our conversation and said those things on purpose! To make me say that to Ron!" She yelled, glaring.   
  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" He asked, trying his hardest not to laugh, and giving the most innocent face he could manage.  
  
"Augh!" She yelled.  
  
"The true reason why your angry is because your jealous. Jealous that you cant have me, so you have to resort to Weasley!" He said, laughing even harder.  
  
"Oh yeah. Your so incredibly dead sexy Malfoy. Man, I want a piece of you." She said monotonously, then rolling her eyes.  
  
"Aha! So you admit it!" He said, smirking.  
  
"Duh! Its called sarcasm!" She exclaimed, glaring. He smirked, and walked over. He placed his hands on her arm.  
  
"I know whats wrong with you. Your in denial." He mumbled, smirking.  
  
"Fine! You want admittion? FINE! I have loved you since the day I set my eyes upon you, Draco Malfoy. I have secret hidden feelings for you, and they hurt so bad!" She said, trying to sound serious so he would leave her alone. She fluttered her eyes, rolled them, and walked out the doors to get the others. Malfoy just stared blankly after her.  
  
**  
  
"You guys!" She yelled. She saw Harry, Hermione, and no Ron.   
  
"Oh hi, sorry, we were just talking." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, what did you do to Ron? He came out all sad..." Harry mumbled.  
  
"I told him I liked him as a friend! But its the truth! He closed in on me! He rubbed my face! Then dumb-butt Malfoy came over and embarassed me! Then he wouldnt leave me alone!" Kiara said. She slumped down to the snowy ground. Harry and Hermione sat next to her.  
  
"Its okay, Ron will get over it." Harry said.  
  
"And just ignore Malfoy. Whatever he said, its just probably a lie anyway." Hermione said.  
  
"He kept telling me I was jealous of him or something like that, so I came out and told him to his face I had hidden feelings for him" She said, seeing the horror on their faces, "But of course I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Oh. He is dumb." Hermione said.  
  
"I am going to go back to Hogwarts. I had enough of Hogsmeade...." Kiara mumbled, walking away. Hermione sighed. Harry did as well.  
  
**  
  
Kiara had been walking for a few moments when she felt a shiver go down her spine. No, not because she was cold. Because something felt VERY wrong. She felt a horrible pain shooting through her chest. Her hands shot to it and she clutched. It felt like her heart. All she knew was it felt like her heart was ripping apart. Either that, or exploding. She sunk to her knees, still clutching. Then she rolled onto her side, and scrunched her knees up to her chest. The pain increased, and she heard someone running over. It would be a miracle if it truely was what she thought she heard. From where she was, Hogsmeade wasnt in sight, and Hogwarts was just a blur. She heard the person run over to her, then it sounded as if they fell over as well. She managed to take the pain, and open her eyes. A blizzard had started, so it was really hard to see who it was. The person was laying on their side, facing her. They seemed to be clutching their chest as well. Then she saw something clearly. It was the last thing she saw before she passed out from the pain. The person's eyes. They were blue-grey. 


	5. The Wounder and the Wounded

A/n- I dont own anyone, 'cept the Draten's. Yeah, I think this is one of my best fics ever, but I need more reviews! For the faithful reviewers, I think you should tell others about it! PLEASE! Yeah.  
  
Chapter 5: The Wounder, and the Wounded  
  
Kiara woke with a stir. She stared at the cieling, unlike the ones she had seen before. The room smelt of medicines. She sat up, and painfully remembered the night before.  
  
'I was...clutching my heart....and someone else was too.....I wonder if something happened to the whole school?' She thought. After a moment, she realized she was in the medical wing of Hogwarts. Laying in a bed next to her was a person. That person was awake, taking medicine from the nurse.   
  
"What are you in here for?" She blurted out. She couldnt help it. She was curious.  
  
"Oh, you need your medicine too." The nurse said, getting it from another room.  
  
"I was hurt." The person said. He gave a small smile of assurance, showing he was okay. He didnt even seem like the normal foe he was. Yep, thats right, the person with her was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Were you the one next to me in the snow?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"My chest hurt. It felt like my heart was exploding..." He mumbled.  
  
"Me too. What does it mean?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Oh, dont worry about it, I have told Dumbledore everything, and he wants a word with you, Kiara, he is outside the door.." The nurse said, walking over and giving Kiara and injection of medicine. She winced.  
  
"Oh, you can send him in now.." Kiara said. He came in smiling, and his eyes twinkling.  
  
"So," He said, pulling up a chair up next to her bed, and sitting in it, "It seems you were injured."  
  
"Yeah. Him too." Kiara said, pointing to Malfoy.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said, as if he knew what was going on.  
  
"What happened?" Kiara asked.  
  
The curse was the last thing on her mind.  
  
"Its a curse." Dumbledore said. Kiara's jaw dropped.  
  
"The Draten Demon?!" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Im afraid so. It effects all of the Draten girls, at different times, but all of it happens here. They fall in love with evil, the guy loves her back, she turns evil, takes the antidote we make, and becomes normal. Then dies by you-know-who coming to kill them 5-10 years after they graduate from here, and after they marry and have children." He said.  
  
"Its it inevitable?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said, sighing.  
  
"What would happen to the Draten and the one she loves if she never takes the antidote?" She asked.  
  
"I would think that would be the end of the Dratens, and the end of the chain of evil, for they would both die here." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Why was I hurt too?" Malfoy asked. It was the first time he spoke since Dumbledore had come in.  
  
"I think it was because you felt her pain, because you were so close by. It seems she was the wounder...and you were the wounded...." Dumbledore said.  
  
"So that wasnt the curse?" Kiara asked.  
  
"No, when it happened to your Mother, there was a blast of energy between her and the one she liked. Anyways, do you like Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. Kiara grimaced.  
  
"NO!" She blurted out, looking like she was going to throw up.  
  
"And I assume you dont like her?" Dumbldore asked Malfoy. He did the same thing she did.  
  
"I would NEVER like a Gryffindor!" Malfoy said, glaring.  
  
"Ah. So its settled. It was just a very strong injury, affecting those close by." Dumbledore said. He got up, and left shortly after.  
  
"Why were you there?" Kiara asked him, standing up. She grabbed her wand, pointed it at herself and muttered a spell. Instantly she was refreshed, not having messy hair from sleeping, or wrinkly robes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked. He stood up too, brushing at his robes, and getting a thing of gel out of his pocket. He soaked his hair in it, and combed it back.  
  
"Why were you out there where I was?" Kiara asked.  
  
"I was bored of Hogsmeade, so I decided to come back here and just get some early sleep. I was really tired. Then I saw you sinking to your knees, and the closer I came the more I felt the pain. By the time I was right beside you, I felt it as full-blown as you did." Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh. You were concerned?" She asked.  
  
"About...?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you said you saw me falling, and you came over..." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh, well I might as well see if your dying or not as I walk past. I would have left you there if I hadnt experienced it too." He said.  
  
"You only think of yourself, dont you?!" Kiara asked.  
  
"Yes I do." He said, sneering. Well, that is the normal Malfoy.  
  
"AUGH!" Kiara yelled, storming out of the room. Malfoy chuckled, and left as well.  
  
**  
  
When Kiara got outside of the room, and walking down the hall, she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting on a bench. Hermione was the first to see her, so she came running over, practically tackling her.  
  
"Its good to see you too!" Kiara said, laughing. Harry just about did the same thing. Ron just stood back behind them a few feet.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Was it the curse?"  
  
"What happened to Malfoy?"  
  
"Did he die?"  
  
"I hope so!"  
  
"Hold on!" Kiara said, laughing. Hermione and Harry stopped asking questions. Ron had said he hoped Malfoy died. "Im fine. It possibly could be the curse, he wasnt sure. Malfoy felt the pain I felt, just because it was so immense, and he happened to be close by, so he felt it too. He didnt die, and yes, it wouldnt be awful if he did." Kiara answered all the questions.  
  
"So...Malfoy didnt feel the curse?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"No, we hate each other! He just was able to feel the pain. Im sure if you guys were near, you wouldve felt it too!" Kiara said. They nodded.  
  
Ron looked as if he was trying to say something, but he wasnt sure how to say it. Then he did. "Im sorry for last night!" He blurted out finally.  
  
"Im sorry too. I just like you as a friend, Im sorry." Kiara said again.  
  
"I know, I just was being stupid." Ron mumbled.   
  
"No, your not stupid. Its okay. You did what is called brave." Kiara said, smiling.  
  
"Weasley NOT stupid?! HAHAHHA YEAH RIGHT!" Yelled a drawling voice behind them. Kiara rolled her eyes. She turned to face Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled. All four of them looked as if they wanted to stab Malfoy a thousand times repeatedly.  
  
"I dont have to! You have no place telling me what to do!" Malfoy retorted.  
  
"He has the right to say what he wants!" Ron said.  
  
"As do I!" Malfoy said, sneering.  
  
"Gosh! Cant you go 10 stinking minutes without insulting somebody?!" Kiara yelled.  
  
"No." He said, smirking.  
  
"I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE DIED BACK THERE!" Kiara screamed, running off, heading for the girls bathroom. He stared blankly after her.  
  
"What Malfoy, actually get a clue what people wish about you?" Ron asked, running off as well.  
  
"You need to grow up." Hermione said, following Ron's lead.  
  
"Er....yeah...." Harry mumbled, following them. Malfoy looked dazed. People wanted him dead. He just thought they did only when they were angry....but it seemed that was what they wished. 


	6. The History of it All

A/n- I dont own any Harry Potter characters, except the Draten's...thank you for my faithful viewers!  
  
Chapter 6: The History of it all  
  
Kiara started crying as she ran down the halls, heading for the bathroom. She heard Ron and the others yelling insults at Malfoy, and then their footsteps as they followed. She plopped in the middle of floor, and then she heard a sigh. It wasnt until then that she noticed she was in the second floor bathroom. She glanced up, to see Myrtle sitting next to her.  
  
"For once it seems someone is more upset than me." Myrtle said.  
  
"Malfoy did it." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Ah. Draco Malfoy. Much like his father." Myrtle mumbles.  
  
"Why?" Asked Kiara.  
  
"Because he is mean to you, the way his father was mean to your mother." Myrtle says.  
  
"What? Has my mother come in here crying before?" Kiara asked.  
  
"No." Myrtle said. Kiara decided she should tell Myrtle what happened with her heart. Myrtle gasped afterwards.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Well....about 25 years ago, your mother came in here, really excited because the boy she liked was liking her back. She said she loved him, and then complained of chest pain, like you said about yours, and then she passed out. Well, I wondered if this happened to the boy she liked too, so I decided to ask Peeves the Poltergiest, if he saw anything. He said he was in the boys bathroom, and the boy she liked came in, saying he loved her, and he passed out too, from the exact same chest pains." Myrtle said.  
  
"But....Dumbledore said Malfoy only felt my pain because he was so close by....and my mother and the boy she liked were far away....." Kiara mumbled. Then it hit her. Dumbledore had lied to her, to protect her from the truth.  
  
What was the truth exactly?  
  
At that moment, Ron, Harry, and Hermione came running in.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Ron asked, seeing Kiara's tear-streaked face.  
  
"Yeah, Im fine." Kiara said. Then she told the three of them what Myrtle told her.  
  
"Dumbledore wouldnt lie." Harry said confindently.  
  
"Well......if what Myrtle says is correct, then why would that happen between me and Malfoy?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Well, he DID say that he was assuming thats what happened. Maybe he didnt know about your mom and the boy she liked having the same problem." Hermione suggested. They all decided to go along with that, they didnt like accusing Dumbledore of lying behind them.  
  
**  
  
Weeks had passed. Snow got thicker. Halloween was over, and so was Thanksgiving. It was now mid-December, and still nothing more was happening about the Demon mystery. Of course they still wondered, but there really was nothing more they could do. It was lunch time, and they all were talking about it at the Gryffindor house table.  
  
"Well, Im positive there would be something in the Restricted Section." Ron said.  
  
"We arent going in there! Obviously its protecting us from things we need not know yet." Hermione snapped. Lately they had been snapping at each other over the littlest things.  
  
"You know, the Yule Ball is only a week-in-a-half away." Fred said, joining them. George did too. They knew some about the Draten Demon, but not enough to know it was her.  
  
"Yeah, wow." Hermione mumbled, blushing feriously. Harry was too.  
  
"Too bad none of you poor excuses for human will get dates!" Sneered an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Maybe some of us already have dates!" Hermione said bravely.  
  
"But the rest of you...are out of luck." Malfoy said.  
  
"Malfoy, how about you dont insult anyone today?!" Kiara asked, standing up.  
  
"How about...no." He said, smirking.  
  
"How about you take your head out of your---!" Kiara yelled, before she was interrupted.  
  
"Ahem." Said a voice. They turned to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape standing behind them, their arms crossed.  
  
"You didnt happen to hear that...right?" Kiara asked, scared.  
  
"Oh, I assure you Miss Draten, I did." Prof. McGonagall said.  
  
"Im so sorry!" Kiara cried out.  
  
"Its understandable. After all, a Slytherin has no use standing beside a Gryffindor table." She said, looking at Malfoy.  
  
"Im sorry Professor." Malfoy mumbled.  
  
"Its fine as well. But dont they remind you of someone, Severus?" She asked Prof. Snape.  
  
"That they do. A young Mackenzie Draten, and the young Lucius Malfoy." Snape mumbled, smirking.  
  
"What?!" Kiara and Malfoy cried at the same time. Then they realized they both spoke the same thing, and crossed their arms.  
  
"Severus...." Prof. McGonagall said in a warning voice.  
  
"Oh yes, I only meant that Miss Kiara's mother and Mr. Draco's father faught all the time, they despised each other so much, and that you two fighting reminds us of them." Snape said. With that, they left.  
  
"Our parents knew each other?!" Kiara asked Malfoy.  
  
"Like I would know! My father doesnt talk to me about things like that." Malfoy said.  
  
"Well, I bet your father is hardly home now, since he is so busy helping Voldemort kill everyone." Harry said icily. The subject of Malfoy's father wasnt a good one to bring up.  
  
"You wait Potter..." Malfoy mumbled, then turned and headed back towards the Slytherin house table.  
  
With that, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kiara ran to the Gryffindor common room. They needed to find things out.  
  
**  
  
"I dont understand! My mom and Mr. Malfoy fighting like me and Malfoy!" Kiara exclaimed.  
  
"Well, maybe hatred towards their family runs in your family." Ron suggested.  
  
"I think they just faught, nothing more." Hermione said. With that, they dropped that subject.  
  
"I wonder why I havent asked anyone who my mum liked." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Thats true! We havent even THOUGHT of asking that!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, the only one I feel safe asking, without getting in trouble by the school, is Sirius. Could you send an owl to him, asking when the next visit can be?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Sure!" Harry said. He ran and got some Parchment, and wrote a short letter asking. Then he left for the owlery, while Hermione, Ron, and Kiara grabbed out the books they checked out from the library over a month ago. They decided to read through them. Again, Ron grabbed the "Let the Future be Told" book. He purposly ripped out a blank page. After all, every single page was blank, and didnt seem to tell any future until it was meddled with. Slowly words appeared on the page. He read it, then handed it to Kiara.  
  
She read it aloud.  
  
"This Christmas wont be silent when the screams of the school awake the sleeping.....it will not wake the dead, of course...beware Demon....the victim is falling in.....and Potter will not succeed....the dark lord is certain."  
  
It was still in the large, scribbly letter. Harry had just entered the common room when he heard it being read.  
  
"Ah. It seems its adressing me by Potter now." He said.  
  
"Wait, the victim is falling in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah....it must mean the person of Slytherin is beginning to like you, or something. Maybe you like someone..." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, there might be a somewhat cute face here and there in Slytherin, but I know I dont love anyone....." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Cute face?" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
"Er....yeah....like one of the chasers....is kinda cute, but I mean, I dont think of him every living second of every day...I barely think of him..." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"All we know is, that if we dont stop whoever from liking you, or you from liking whoever, you will both be dead by Christmas. Harry, too." Ron said.  
  
"Voldemort does not believe I can succeed. I believe I will. If he comes, I know I would be ready. It would be my 5th time beating him." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I, for one, think Kiara should tell Dumbledore about this, and take the medicine, before its too late. I mean, its 3 weeks till Christmas day. I know I dont want a christmas present of death of two of my best friends, and a Slytherin." Hermione said.  
  
"Well,....maybe the victim will stop 'falling', and be er..., over me by Christmas..." Kiara suggested. They shrugged. But Hermione was right. Dumbledore deserved to know. But still, one single thought lingered in her mind.  
  
Who DID her mom fall in love with?  
  
  
a/n- who do YOU think her mother fell in love with? who do YOU think is her victim? It could be any old slytherin male! Theres a buttload of 'em too. 


	7. Could It Be?

A/n- I dont own anyone but the Draten's...  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Could it be....?  
  
3 days had gone by, and they were no closer to finding out how to stop the sequence. They had to find who liked her immediatly. Plus, Harry was waiting for Sirius's response. And to top it all off, Kiara had planned to tell Dumbledore at the end of the day. She was so nervous, she didnt pay any attention to what was happening in her classes. The others were like that too. Hermione still managed to get at least the homework assignments. The owl hooted, showing the end of History of Magic. She got up, and left the room. She felt like she was walking with 100 pounds on her head. She bumped into Malfoy as she was leaving the room.  
  
"HEY!" Malfoy snarled, once they were in the hall.  
  
"Hmm?" Kiara asked, snapping back into it.  
  
"What your problem? Bumping into people without caring. HONESTLY!" He said, exhaling loudly.  
  
"I dont have the nerve today." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"I have about 50 million things to worry about. I need to get last minute homework in, before break, I have to worry about the Yule Ball, I have to worry about my friends, making sure Harry is safe, trying to find information on my curse, trying to stop the curse from happening since its already begun, telling Dumbledore what happened, figuring out the meaning of the message from you-know-who...." Kiara said quickly, spazzing out. She didnt eve realize that she said half the things.  
  
"What? Your curse thing is already in effect?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"YES!" Kiara yelled, sighing shortly afterwards.  
  
"How?" Malfoy pondered.  
  
"I dont know! I just need to find the one who loves me! And then I have to make them stop! If not, we both die, me, the demon, and my victim, on Christmas day! And Harry will be dead too, for putting up a fight!" Kiara said.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Im not repeating myself. I need to relax." Kiara mumbled, barely over a whisper.  
  
"I'll help....." He mumbled.  
  
"What?" She asked, jaw dropped in awe.  
  
"Well, I know all about this curse and demon thing, from hearing it in the hospital wing, after all, I experienced some pain from it, and I will help you find out who you love or who loves you or whatever, or however it is...." Malfoy said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, all I know is the victim is falling. I dont know if that means love, or strength, or what. I just want to protect Harry and the victim. I dont mind if I die." Kiara said.  
  
".......I would mind........" Malfoy said silently. Kiara glanced at him.  
  
"Well, lets worry about finding information about it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are doing that, while this afternoon, I am talking to Prof. Dumbledore about the recent things I have found out, and what I should do." Kiara said.  
  
"Okay." Malfoy responded.  
  
"I am so happy its the end of the day. Well,...I am not THAT happy....now I have to go talk to Prof. Dumbledore in 20 minutes.....er....I guess I will see you at dinner..." Kiara said to Malfoy. She started walking away.  
  
"Wait! Kiara, I er...I will wait by Dumbledore's office....then we can go read things on it....and you can fetch your friends on the way..." Malfoy mumbled. It almost seemed like he was flushed.   
  
'Probably the heating system in the school...' She thought.  
  
"Okay. That sounds fine." Kiara said. Malfoy turned, and started walking away.  
"Thank you!" Kiara yelled down the hall to him. He just kept walking.  
  
**  
  
Kiara ran to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I should be fine..." Kiara mumbled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"So, after your done, you will meet us in the library?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I will! But er,....I dont know how to say it, but Malfoy knows about it." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"How?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Prof. Dumbledore thought Malfoy had the right to know what happened to us when we were in the hospital wing....and I bumped into him and started spazzing out on all Im thinking of right now, and he said he would help, since he knew what was going on. Then....well....he said it would be kinda bad if I did die.....and he said he will come to the library after the meeting..." Kiara mumbled, watching their face expressions change.  
  
"Well...okay. As long as he stays quiet, I will be fine. The more help trying to save you and Harry, the better." Hermione said. Ron agreed.  
  
"Right then. Im off to see Dumbledore. Wish me luck!" Kiara said, shaking from nerves.  
  
"Good luck!" They all three cried out. Kiara waved, smiled, and walked down the hall.  
  
**  
  
She kept walking until she saw a Gargoyle statue. Well, she knew this was the entrance to Prof. Dumbledore's office, but he hadnt given her the password.  
  
"Ah, Miss Draten. How nice to see you." Said a voice behind her. It was Professor Dumbledore. It looked like she didnt need the password now.  
  
"Er...hello Professor....I need to talk to you..." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Ah. I know. I am assuming it is about the Demon?" He asked. She nodded. He led her up the gargoyle's stairs, while she made a mental note the password was Chocolate Frog. He took a seat in a large chair, and Kiara sat in a chair across from the desk.  
  
"Er...I dont know how to start..." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Just tell me the events that have happened since you and Mr. Malfoy were released from the hospital wing." Dumbledore said. Kiara did just that. After she finished, he sighed.  
  
"It seems to me, that I have made a mistake. But you and Mr. Malfoy both claim having no feelings for one another, so I have no idea how you both experienced the pain. It may run in both of your families." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What might run in both of our families" Kiara asked.  
  
"The curse, or the effects of the curse." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh. Er....who was the boy my mother loved?" Kiara asked.  
  
"You will find that out at the right time." Dumbledore said, not answering.  
  
"What am I to do? I will die on Christmas, along with my victim, and Harry!" Kiara exclaimed.  
  
"Well...Im afraid we will have to wait it out...you can never be too sure that what you read about your death is the truth or not. The next time something large happens, like your heart hurting again, come and tell me immediatly. Thats when we know to give you the medicine." Dumbledore said. Kiara nodded, and left soon after. She had forgotten Malfoy was waiting for her.  
  
"Is everything going to be okay?" He asked, walking with her.  
  
"He said we have to wait for another symptom, then I will take the medicine." Kiara said.  
  
"You will be okay....." He mumbled, not sounding sure.  
  
"Whats wrong with you? Your acting too nice......" Kiara said.  
  
"I dont know....I mean, Im fine!" He said, scowling, to top it off. Kiara rolled her eyes, and walked faster, ahead of him.  
  
"Okay okay!" He said, running up to her. "I just think this is no time to be arrogant..."   
  
"That explains it." She mumbled. They walked in silence to the library. They were up to the doors, and they opened them, and walked in to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.   
  
"Hey." They all three said to Kiara. Malfoy glared. They didnt even look at him.  
  
"Hi, yeah, Malfoy is here now." Kiara said. She knew he felt out of place.  
  
"We saw." Ron said, glaring.   
  
'What is he glaring at?' Kiara thought. Then she noticed her and Malfoy were holding hands. She didnt even remember grabbing his hand....  
  
She let go, and her insides felt wierd. It felt like she was drained of all energy. She glanced at Malfoy, who seemed wierd.....he looked somewhat upset they stopped holding hands, but the look left quicker than it came. Kiara shrugged, and her and Malfoy sat at the table with the rest of them, and began reading...anything. Anything with a single word of information. Kiara pulled a book up, and started reading. She didnt find anything for the first few pages...but then she found something.  
  
It read, "The Draten girls always fall in love with the same chain of evil, or family if you will, and that family always falls in love with the Dratens. Its inevitable to end this chain of love." Kiara raised an eyebrow. Well, she knew about the same chain of evil...but she didnt know about it being a family. Well....who has a family that has been evil since they can remember? She thought for a moment.  
  
She gasped loudly.  
  
"What?!" They all cried.  
  
"MALFOY!" She screamed, her eyes wide with horror.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked.  
  
"You.....you.....family....evil...." Kiara said quickly. She couldnt quite get out the message. Hermione grabbed the book Kiara was reading, and read the exact same thing. She too, gasped.  
  
"Could it be...?" Hermione asked Kiara. Kiara shrugged, but didnt look too sure.  
  
"I think it is!" Kiara said.  
  
"Well...do you like..." Hermione started.  
  
"NO!" Kiara said, glaring. Everyone had been asking her that lately. But she despised him...  
  
"What in bloody hell is everyone freaking out about?!" Malfoy asked angrily. He didnt like being left out of conversations.  
  
She couldnt tell him. It was too embarassing. What if she did like him? Or worse....what if he liked her?  
  
Could it be?  
  
A/n- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! AND PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO TELL ANYONE YOU CAN ABOU THIS! THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FIC! I LIKE IT ALOT, BUT NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER...BUT OH WELL. IM PLANNING ON HAVING THIS, I REGRET TO SAY...A DRAMATIC STORY. 


	8. Let the Symptoms Begin

Chapter 8- Let the Symptoms Begin  
  
Kiara ran down the hall, and up to the Gryffindor tower. She ran into the common room, and slumped down on a couch. She couldnt stay in the library, with all she was thinking of. She thought back to when she left. Her and Hermione were freaking out, Malfoy was cursing, and Harry and Ron just seemed confused. The librarian shooed them all out, and Malfoy kept asking her what was wrong. She couldnt take it. She replied nothing, and went running away.   
  
The portrait door slamming shut made her come out of her daze.  
  
"Kiara!" She heard. She looked over to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
'Oh hi." She mumbled.  
  
"What happened back there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Er...nothing..." Kiara mumbled.   
  
"It scared us." Harry joined in.  
  
"Im fine." Kiara said.  
  
"When you went running off, Malfoy just glared and cursed, and walked off, while we followed." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, he didnt read it, did he?" Kiara asked.   
  
"No, I dont think so." Hermione said.  
  
"Read what?" Harry asked.  
  
Kiara sighed, and told them what she read.  
  
"Well...what Slytherin has a family history of evil?" Ron asked aloud.  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry and Ron screamed at the same time, realizing it.  
  
"Thats why I screamed!" Kiara said.  
  
"Whoa...do you think that Lucius Malfoy is the one your mum liked?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I never thought of that! EW!" Kiara exclaimed. They continued to discuss it, when they were too tired to talk of it anymore, and fell asleep. Kiara thought her worries were over once she had talked to Dumbledore, but now 50 more were piled on top.  
  
**  
  
Kiara woke with a stretch and a yawn. She was considerably happy at first, waking up, comfortable, and knowing she had best friends that were 2 years older than her. But then she remember....everything. She swung of her bed, and dressed herself. She decided to go down to eat Breakfast in the Great Hall. She ran down the spiral stairs, and into the great hall. She quickly spotted her friends, and ran and sat with them.  
  
"Hey. Everything okay?" Hermione asked, knowing Kiara was still troubled. She nodded. She decided she didnt want anyone else to worry except her. She drank a little pumpkin juice, but thats when she felt dizzy. She assumed it was just the juice.  
  
Later on in the day, Harry and her decided to practice for Quidditch, it was such a nice day. Hermione and Ron watched from the sidelines. Kiara got on her broom, and floated about 2 feet off the ground when she felt so dizzy she fell off. The snow cushioned her fall. Ron and Hermione came running over, and Harry floated down. They helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I felt dizzy at breakfast too. I think I am okay, though." Kiara said.   
  
Thats when she noticed her and Harry werent the only ones deciding to practice. She saw half the Slytherin team, including Malfoy, walking onto the grounds.  
  
"Great." Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh, well, look what we have here. Weasley, Potter, Mudblood, and the Third Year. I think we should practice a game." Malfoy said, glaring. Well, that was odd. Just the day before Malfoy claimed it was no time to be arrogant. Harry saw Malfoy had one chaser from Slytherin with him. The rest of Slytherin decided to be fair on Harry and Kiara, since it was only those two Gryffindor.  
  
"Your on!" Kiara and Harry said at once, with them all forgetting about Kiara's dizziness. They floated up. 10 feet, 20 feet, and higher and higher. When they reached 40 feet, Kiara felt dizzy again. But there was no point in cancelling the game, since Harry was already excited. They all decided no bludgers. Just the quaffles and the snitch. The game began.  
  
Kiara zoomed down to catch more action. She felt her broom, a Nimbus 2001, shake slightly. She knew it must have been her shaking it, usually Nimbus' were quite steady. The quaffle came zooming at her. She felt her head pounding. It felt like it was ripping open. She also felt energy-less. She was so drained, she didnt reach up to catch the quaffle, much less block it. Instead of it hitting her, which seemed it was going to do, she felt herself slip off her broom. It was a feeling she hadnt ever felt. The wind soaring all around her, while she helplessly fell. She heard screaming of her friends, and the frantic yells of Slytherins. She could hear Ron's and Hermione's screams getting closer, louder. Kiara squeezed her eyes shut. She knew the closer the screams got, the closer the ground, her death, so it seemed, came. She was ready to die. Then she felt arms catch her roughly, and cheering from Ron and Hermione. Kiara didnt even have enough energy to open her eyes, to see who saved her. Instead, she fainted.  
  
**  
  
"I dont want my daughter to die like this!" A woman screamed. The one she was screaming at, was in a cloak, with a very high pitched voice. The woman was cradling a child in a blanket.  
  
"Your time is up, Makenzie! I will let your daughter live! What fun would it be, ending the curse?" The high pitched voice guy said. It was then that Kiara realized she was standing in the room. She ran over to the woman.  
  
"Mum?" She asked simply. The woman didnt hear her, much less look at her. Kiara went to tap her Mum, but her hand went through.  
  
"Let me say goodbye to my only child!" Makenzie screamed at the guy. She hugged the baby tightly, kissing its forehead. Kiara realized that was her as a baby.  
  
"I dont want Voldemort trying to kill you like this. For the sake of the innocent lives of many, die with your victim. Its your choice, to take the antidote or not, but if you end it here, now, on Christmas day.....there will be no more Dratens or Malfoys to kill. It will end. I love you so much. It will help you." Makenzie whispered into baby Kiara's ear. Then she ran to Voldemort, glaring.  
  
Then he cackled angrily the words of a spell, and he killed her with a blinding green light.   
  
Kiara sat up straight. She remembered every detail of the dream...even what her mother told her.   
  
'Wait....she wants me to not take the antidote...and love Malfoy....and end the curse?!' Kiara thought to herself. She then noticed she was in the infirmary.   
  
'Oh yes....I fainted.' She remembered. She glanced around. It was in the afternoon. She was the only one in there. She was about to get up and leave, when Hermione came in.  
  
"KIARA!" Hermione said, running over. "Are you okay?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah...Im not dizzy at all anymore....what happened?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Well, you fell off your broom, and were only a few feet from hitting the ground, when none other than Malfoy zooms down, and caught you. Then you fainted, and the practice ended. Malfoy brought you up here, and me and Ron ran to get Dumbledore. Harry decided to explain to Madam Hooch what happend, in case it was the weather or something. Well Dumbledore told us that this was a symptom of the curse growing stronger. It made you faint, and made you weak." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Malfoy saved me?" Kiara asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
Then Kiara remembered her dream. She told Hermione all of it.  
  
"NO!" Hermione cried.  
  
"What?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Dont let yourself die!" Hermione said, near tears.  
  
"Im not going to let myself! I am just going to accept the fact that all Dratens will be like this!" Kiara said.  
  
"Good. Maybe not all will have the curse. Some day, one Draten will sacrifice herself, and it will all end." Hermione said. Ron and Harry came in right then. They asked her the same questions. She told them she was fine, and told them the dream as well.  
  
"I wonder if its what really happened that day, and not a dream." Ron said. That could be true...  
  
Eventually they all left. Kiara sighed. She didnt like being alone. Kiara felt her eyelids droop. Then she heard the door open.  
  
'Go away! I want sleep!' Kiara thought. She pretended she was sleeping. The person placed a cold hand on her cheek. She instantly opened her eyes, to see none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Er...sorry." He mumbled, taking his hand away. She sat up. He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Sit." She said. He sat next to her. She felt his weight adding to the bed.  
  
"Listen....about earlier..." He started mumbling.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." Kiara said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled. He was currently yelling at himself in his head, complaing how Malfoys do not save people. Without warning, she hugged him. He widened his eyes as she clinged to him, sobbing. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. He lay his head on top of hers.  
  
"Im sorry..." Kiara said, which was muffled from them hugging. He withdrew his arms, allowing her to lift her head up to look at him. Her eyes were lined with redness from crying.  
  
"You didnt do anything wrong....why were you crying?" He asked.  
  
"Im just really stressed....and I dont know whats going on. Im really scared. I dont like admitting that, either." Kiara said.  
  
Malfoy pulled her face close towards his. He leaned to the side, and whispered, "I dont like admitting it either. I get scared all the time. Its nothing to be ashamed of......your one of the bravest people I have ever met. He leaned back.  
  
"Thank you....Draco...." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"You called me Draco?!" He asked, amazed. Kiara grinned and nodded.  
  
"Thank you as well. I am off to class, I will visit later...bye Kiara..." He said, giving her a quick hug, and running off.  
  
"Wow...he can be so nice..." Kiara mumbled. Maybe the curse is true. Without meaning to,....all the Draten girls start to love the Malfoy boys.   
  
A/n- Go ahead. Predict. What do YOU think will happen? I refuse to post the next chapter, unless I have at least three different ppl reviewing! I mean.....like the faithful reviewers...there are two of them...plus one other person. Thats what I mean! 


	9. Memories Have Been Revealed

Chapter 9- Memories Have Been Revealed  
  
Kiara woke perhaps 5 hours later. It was now starting to become dark. She stretched. She got off the bed, and stretched some more. She felt fine now. Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"I feel much better." Kiara told her.  
  
"We better hope so. Run along." She said. Kiara walked out the door. She was walking through the halls, heading for the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hey!" She heard Ron yell. She stopped and waited for him.  
  
"Hi." She said, smiling.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, much better." Kiara replied.  
  
"Did Hermione tell you that the Quidditch game is cancelled?" Ron asked.  
  
"WHAT?" Kiara cried out, angry.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said because of the recent events taking place at the school, the game against Slytherin is post-poned until after the holidays." Ron said.  
  
"Because of me!" Kiara said, frowning.  
  
"Actually, probably just because of the ball, and Christmas coming up and everything. And possibly because of you." Ron said truthfully. They continued to the common room to find Harry and Hermione there. They were snuggling awfully close together. Ron snickered. Kiara held back a laugh.  
  
"Oh hi!" Harry said, flushing. Hermione was too.  
  
"Feeling better?" She asked. Kiara nodded. Then the conversation proceeded by Harry whining about Quidditch being cancelled, which didnt help Kiara's guilty feelings go away. It was really late by the time the four of them had stopped talking, so they all fell asleep on the couches.  
  
**  
  
Harry woke up, rubbed his eyes, and put on his glasses. Hermione had her head on his shoulder. He glanced around, and remembered they all fell asleep in the common room. He checked his watch. There was only 10 minutes until Potions started!  
  
"You guys! 10 minutes until potions!" Harry yelled at them. They all woke up really quick, getting ready in record time.  
  
"But Snape's room is on the other side of the school, and we have 5 minutes left!" Ron whined. Hermione gasped.  
  
"I learned a spell to make us go really fast, or normal, or super slow!" She exclaimed. She cast the fast spell on them, and they got down to potions in 4 minutes. Then she cast the normal speed on them. They entered the room, and ran to desks, but they didnt make it soon enough. Snape was in the middle of starting the day's lesson. Kiara plopped herself next to Hermione. She felt someone staring at her, and she glanced across from their table at Malfoy's. He was looking at her.   
  
Then he mouthed the words, "Are you feeling okay?" Kiara nodded, and flashed him a grin. He gave his trademark smirk, and went back to writing notes.  
  
"Ah. How nice of the four of you to join us." Snape said, glaring. "Your late."  
  
"But Professor...only by a minute!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Do not interupt me, you silly girl. 5 points from Gryffindor. Each." Snape concluded. Harry and Ron gave him death glares, Kiara sighed angrily, and Hermione got really worried looking. Snape continued with the notes for everyone to be copying down. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown kept glaring at the four of them, as if it was their fault that Snape gave them so many notes.  
  
At the last 20 minutes of class, Snape ended the notes. Everyone leaned back, and sighed, massaging their wrists and fingers from writing cramps. "As you all know, the Yule Ball will be next week, December 20th. That is the last day before your Christmas vacation. Most of your teachers will go easy on giving you all homework, but do not expect that from me." Snape said, glaring.  
  
After glares from most of the class, everyone began talking about Christmas, and the Ball. Snape sighed, and let them have their fun talking.  
  
"Oh I cant wait till the ball and Christmas! I am going home, with my mother and father! What about you Parvati?" Lavender said loudly to her best friend, who was only a few feet from her, yet she was talking as if she was yards away. Hermione rolled her eyes. There were two things she couldnt stand: Lavender's loudness, and Lavender's immaturity. Harry knew this, too.  
  
He jumped in. "Lavender, can you quiet down a bit?" He asked.  
  
"Well, excuse me! I just was having a conversation! Anyway, I dont expect many plans for YOU four, am I right?" She asked. Usually she wasnt this mean. She probably just was still ticked off about all the notes.  
  
"Actually, Harry and me are already going to the ball together!" Hermione said, defending him. She blushed immediatly. He flushed a bit, too.  
  
"Really? That is SO cute!" Lavender said in a high pitched squeal, completely forgetting about being rude.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Ron asked, amazed. Kiara grinned for them.  
  
"What about you two? Going to the ball with anyone? Going home for Christmas?" Parvati asked Ron and Kiara.  
  
"Mum always likes me staying here, since she usually goes to visit Bill and Charlie." Ron mumbled.  
  
"I dont have anywhere to go for Christmas." Kiara said.  
  
"Why?" Parvati asked, raising and eyebrow.  
  
"My parents are dead.." Kiara trailed off. Its not that she was sad about it, she hardly remembered them. Its just that she felt....odd talking about it.  
  
"Oh, Im sorry. I never knew." Parvati said, giving a reassuring smile, "What about the ball?" She asked.  
  
"I...dont think Im going." Kiara mumbled, "Im only a third year."  
  
"And I might ask Padma again..." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Oh, she would like that. She didnt have much fun, but she liked you afterwards." Parvati said.  
  
"Are you excited to be here for Christmas?" Lavender asked. She was looking at Kiara. Kiara's mind filled with thoughts. Such as, will she live for Christmas, or if the prophecy is true, and so on. Kiara glanced from Lavender to Parvati, who both were awaiting an answer. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all glanced at Kiara, knowing she didnt know how to answer.  
  
"She isnt sure." Ron mumbled quickly.  
  
"I didnt ask you Ron! I asked her!" Lavender said. "Well, are you excited to be here for Christmas?" Lavender repeated, asking louder and slower, as if Kiara hadnt heard her. Kiara didnt know what to say. She felt herself trembling from nervousness. She felt her eyes water for a second or two. "Hello?!" Lavender said louder.  
  
"I WILL BE DEAD FOR CHRISTMAS!" Kiara yelled, crying, and running out of the potions room. The class stared blankly after her. Harry, Hermione, and Ron scrambled up, and started to the door.  
  
"STAY!" Bellowed Snape. They turned around.  
  
"But--" Hermoine began.  
  
"I have had enough of your backtalk! Stay here!" Snape yelled, glaring. "Malfoy, come with me please, the rest of you class, stay in your seats, and keep quiet!" Snape concluded. Malfoy and Snape left the room.  
  
**  
  
'WHY?!' Kiara screamed in her mind as she ran through the dungeons. 'Why are people so nosy?' She kept asking herself, and 'Why did I scream that in front of the class? Now they ALL know!' She tripped from running in the dark, cold tunnels. She lifted her knees to her chin, and cried. She curled her arms around them. She leaned against the cold, stone, wall. All of a sudden, a blinding flash filled the tunnels, and it forced her to close her eyes it was so bright. She sat there a moment, and soon after she could hear voices. One of them sounded remarkably like Snape's. She opened her eyes, and saw light in the tunnels. Not the blinding one she had just seen, but light from lanterns hanging above her.  
  
"We dont have lanterns down here..." Kiara mumbled quietly. She stood up, and brushed at her robes, and wiped her face.  
  
The voices came closer.  
  
"Lucius....what exactly are you talking about?" Snape asked. 'Lucius?!' Kiara thought. The two men came into view. In fact, it was Snape...but his hair was much shorter. Still black and greasy, but up to his ears. And he looked about 20 years younger. Then she saw who she assumed, Lucius. His hair was slighly longer than Draco's but still plastered to his head. He looked an awful lot like Draco. They were walking down the tunnels. Kiara froze. They would see her any second. But they walked right past her. In fact, Lucius's hand went right through her. Thats when she realized this must be a vision. But how is she seeing it? She followed Lucius and Snape.  
  
"The girl that likes me...Draten is her name. Makenzie. She told me Dumbledore told her that she and I will die Christmas day,...unless we take some stupid anidote." Lucius continued.  
  
"Wait, why you as well?" Snape asked.  
  
"Severus...I am in love with her! True, my father told me its disgusting to show emotion, but I cant help it. She loves me too, and we can feel each other's heart ache!" Lucius said. They trotted up the spiral staircase. Kiara followed a few feet behind.  
  
"So....what will happen if you guys dont take the antidote?" Snape asked.  
  
"I just told you! We will both die! She said all Dratens fall in love with Malfoys...and all Malfoys fall in love with Dratens. There is no way to escape it!" Lucius said. His stern look turned into a happy smile. It was creepy. Snape followed his gaze,...as did Kiara. It landed upon a girl, skinny, somewhat tall, with waist-length brown hair, and bright green eyes.   
  
"Mum!" Kiara exclaimed. This was her Mum at a younger age...perhaps in her 7th year.  
  
"Hi Lucius! Hello Severus." Her Mum, Makenzie said, running down the hall. She hugged Lucius.  
  
"Hello Mazie..." Lucius said. She smiled, aprooving her nickname. Snape nodded to her.  
  
"So, have you told Severus? Its fine with me, to tell your best friends...have you told Crabbe and Goyle as well?" Makenzie asked. Lucius nodded, blushing from embarassment slightly.  
  
"Have you told..erm..your friends?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Yes. But not Peter....he has a good heart, but a large mouth.." Makenzie said, smiling.  
  
"Your friends with THEM?" Snape asked, spitting out the last word.  
  
"Yes. Im sorry if they are your foes...but Sirius, James, and Remus are my best friends." Makenzie said.  
  
"What about Weasley?" Lucius asked, spitting out the name.  
  
"Yes...Arthur knows as well..." Makenzie said, sighing.  
  
"Arthur? WEASLEY?" Kiara yelled. Then she forgot, no one could hear her.  
  
"Well...are we going to take the antidote?" Lucius asked, looking worried.  
  
"Yes. But after we take it...you wont love me. I will not love you, perhaps lust...you will go back to your evil ways...we will remember..of course..." Makenzie mumbled, sighing.  
  
"Its too bad that our feelings are fake..."Lucius said.  
  
"Fake?" Snape asked, at the same time Kiara asked.  
  
"Well...the curse runs through our families...we know we cant avoid these feelings....we still feel them, but in a way they are fake." Lucius said.  
  
"Im sorry to hear that." Snape mumbled.  
  
"And I will die....all Draten girls die 5 to 10 years after graduating from Hogwarts. I will marry someone else, have a daughter...and Voldemort will kill us." Makenzie said.  
  
"But he is just now coming into power..." Snape said, smirking. Lucius gave a quick smirk as well.  
  
"Yes, and if he still is in power, or out, he will still find a way to kill me." Makenzie said.  
  
The three (four) of them stood there silent.  
  
"Severus, I am betting 10 million galleons that you and Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle..will end up being Death eaters. After all, most Slytherin do." Makenzie started to say.  
  
"And...?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well...if you dont become one...my daughter will make it here some day....I want you to watch over her...especially every Christmas holiday that she is here. Can you do that?" Makenzie asked. Snape nodded.  
  
"And she can not ask me....for I will have my son here....its been made permanent that all Malfoys will have boys, all Dratens will have girls..." Lucius said.  
  
"I have already asked Sirius, James, Arthur, and Remus." Makenzie said.  
  
"How are you sure they will all be living, including me?" Snape asked.  
  
"Im not. Im just praying somehow, someway, you all are able to check up on her, even if it means sending owls to Dumbledore. I have asked him as well." Makenzie said.  
  
"...Mum?" Kiara asked. She wished so much she could hear her. She felt violent shaking, and the vision dissappeared completely, and Kiara felt the cold, damp tunnels again. She opened her eyes. She saw Snape, as he is now, and Draco, both holding up their lit up wands.  
  
"Are you awake now?" Malfoy asked her, helping her up.  
  
"How long was I sleeping?" Kiara asked. She assumed she fell asleep.  
  
"You passed out. Only for 5 minutes." Snape barked.  
  
"Oh." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"I brought Malfoy, and came here to tell you to be safe this Christmas holiday. I heard you scream your going to die...the curse. I know about it..of course." Snape said.  
  
"I know. When I was just passed out..I had a vision...of the day Lucius Malfoy was telling you that he loved my mother...and when my mother made you promise to watch over me every Christmas." Kiara said.  
  
"Ah. I know. I gave you that message as me and Mr. Malfoy came here to get you." Snape said.  
  
"Why havent you watched over me until now?" Kiara asked.  
  
"I have. If you remember back to your first and second year..I know you saw me lurking around during Christmas....think back." Snape said. And Kiara did. She remembered her first year, not knowing really anyone....she was slight friends with Dennis Creevy....and she got all scared, seeing Snape watching her so intently....then she remembered her second year...the year of the Triwizard Tournament, it seemed nearly half the professors were around....worrying about Harry mainly...but they kept eyes on her as well.  
  
"So...is it true?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Is what?" Snape asked.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy and my Mum were in love." Kiara said. Snape nodded. Draco gasped.  
  
"But my Father would NEVER love!" He exclaimed.  
  
"You do." Snape said.  
  
"But wait...werent you a death eater? Did you remember the promise? Why didnt you tell Voldemort to kill me when he had the chance?" Kiara asked, full of so many more questions.  
  
"I was a death eater. Then I quit, and became a spy for Dumbledore. Lucius hated me after that, and I hated him. Crabbe and Goyle followed his ways...he always was their leader...in a sense..I remembered the promise after I was a death eater...when Albus accepted me to be a teacher here...he remembered as well..and told me to watch for the son of Malfoy, and the daughter of Draten. Voldemort did not want to kill you. He wanted more death. He wanted you to live out the curse." Snape said quietly.  
  
"I had a vision of when my Mum died....she begged me to end it." Kiara said.  
  
"End it? You mean...end US?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"Makenzie tried. She couldnt let Lucius die as well. She had too big of a heart. So they took the antidote, and I watched as she still loved him, and he treated her awful. I felt somewhat sorry, but not much, since those days were the final days before I was a death eater." Snape said.  
  
"....Who is Remus?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Why?" Snape asked, scowling.  
  
"In the vision....my Mum's best friends were Sirius Black...Im assuming James Potter...and Arthur Weasley. Who was Remus?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin. He was a teacher here two years ago. He was a warewolf. He taught here when Sirius Black was on the loose." Snape said.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. Arthur liked Makenzie...a lot. But she liked him as a friend." Snape said.  
  
"Like me and Ron?" Kiara asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well...Ron likes me...but I dont like him like that....I mean...I know Im going to fall in love with Draco..." Kiara trailed off.  
  
Malfoy grabbed her hand.  
  
"And Pansy likes me...but I know Im going to fall in love with Kiara." He said.  
  
"But if you take the antidote...you two wont love each other. And if you dont, you two will die. Thats the problem your mother and your father faced." Snape said. They sighed.  
  
"Lets get back to class, they probably are going wild. And Kiara....be safe over the next few days. I dont like breaking promises....and in a sense..me and Dumbledore are the closest things to family you have." Snape said, walking off. Kiara and Malfoy exchanged glances. Then they followed.  
  
A/n- OOOH FREAKY! Wow. I didnt expect it to be like this. I think each chapter I improve. Yes I know, this one was HORRIBLY long, at least compared to the rest. Do you guys think it was okay? Like the vision? Did I make it work, so it DID in fact tie in with the real story? And I even suprised myself, making Snape somewhat nice. Well, you know the drill. Review for the next chapter! 


	10. The Invitation and the Letter of Responc...

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone but the Dratens...yadda yadda yadda.  
  
A/n- I like the way this is going. Im not like, planning any of this. I just plop myself in front of my crap computer and type whatever comes to mind. Hopefully it works like this, though. I call it the "Boom Effect".  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Invitation and the Letter of Responce  
  
Kiara, Snape, and Malfoy arrived a few seconds before the owl hooted.   
  
"Thank you so much....." Kiara mumbled, smiling at Snape. He game a crooked smirk back. Well, thats a smile enough. Malfoy glanced at her. He turned and walked out, as she did the same. They both had too many things going through their minds to talk to each other about it. She ran up to the common room, where Hermione, Harry, and Ron were waiting.  
  
"Hi, Harry, has erm...Sirius sent a reply back?" Kiara asked as soon as the portrait door opened. She made sure no one else was in there.  
  
"No...what happened?" Harry asked. Kiara explained every single detail. From the vision, what Snape said.  
  
"My Dad was one of your Mum's best friends?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"And my Dad liked your Mum?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, the way it is with me and you. Like I said, my Mum made all four of them, and Snape and Dumbledore, promise they would watch over me!" Kiara said.  
  
"Well, of course my Dad wouldnt beable to. Snape already said he was..." Harry began.  
  
"And did you ever see Prof. Lupin or Sirius in your first or second year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"....oh my goodness! I forgot until now! It was really stormy one night, and I looked out my window here, and I saw a massive dog in the yards outside! Wasnt Sirius a dog?" Kiara asked. They nodded.  
  
"So..obviously he watched you ...well, maybe..."Harry said.  
  
"What did Prof. Lupin look like?" Kiara asked. They explained him.  
  
"Did you ever see a man like that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually....I think so. I had different classes most the time, I took the harder ones first, and I am now taking the advanced ones as well, but with your class year...I remember a guy by that detail walking up to me in the hall of my first year, and he said something like, 'how are you getting along? doing fine this holiday, I hope'. Thats all he said. It could have been anyone." Kiara said.  
  
"Odd....well,...my Dad never watched over you, I dont think..." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Yes he did Ron. At least, last year he did. He was here for the final battle in the Triwizard Tournament. Im sure he caught sight of her." Hermione said.  
  
"But that was after Christmas." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Maybe he forgot, or was too ashamed to tell my Mum he vowed to the girl he used to love to protect her daughter." Ron suggested.  
  
"Actually...no." A voice said. They spun around to see Fred and George walking over.  
  
"How much did you hear?!" Ron asked, bewildered.  
  
"Most of it." Fred said. They sat down as well.  
  
"What do you mean, no?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dad told us all about it. He said he wouldnt beable to watch over her the whole time, so since Percy was so stuck up on work, he asked us, to be mature enough to watch her." George said.  
  
"I thought you knew hardly anything of the curse?" Ron asked.  
  
"We lied. We have sworn to dad, to make sure she didnt find out too much, and maybe it wouldnt happen to her. He really really liked her Mum....there was day about 13 years ago Dad was crying over something huge, but he refused to tell any of us...." Fred said.  
  
"Ugh, I was 2...how would I remember. You two were 5, and Percy was 6. Bill and Charlie MIGHT remember..." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Well, of course you wont remember, but it was because he found out Mrs. Draten died. He knew it would happen SOME day, he just prayed it didnt. Along with liking her, she probably was his best friend." Fred said.  
  
"Did Dad tell you EVERYTHING?" Ron asked, scowling.  
  
"Most of it. He said he would tell you sometime at Hogwarts, once we graduated. Besides, she already has four people including us watching over her." George said. That concluded the conversation for the night. It was getting really late.  
  
**  
  
The next morning was the weekend. It was currently December 18th. 7 days till her death.(Maybe) The Yule Ball was in 2 days, after the weekend was over. Everyone around the school seemed fidgety, most of them nervous of the ball, but...there was a certain 4 teenagers that had other things on their mind. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Kiara all sat in the common room. They were silent, pondering upon the curse subject.   
  
"We arent getting anything done here, lets go to the library." Hermione said.  
  
"Lets calm down. We know everything we could possibly know. All we can do now is wait. Anyway, Harry is really expectant for Sirius to reply, and until then, we cant do anything." Ron said. They all agreed upon that. But still...  
  
"I am going to go walk around." Kiara said.  
  
"We will go with you." Harry said.  
  
"No, I just want to take a walk. I will be back soon." Kiara said. With that, she left.  
  
"Where are you going?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"Anywhere...I just need out." Kiara mumbled. She ran off. She needed to go somewhere. She couldnt stand the curse. Everyone just kept talking about it. Ron was right, she knew enough. She didnt want to know anymore. Much less, talk of it.  
  
She ran down the spiral staircase, and right into somebody.  
  
"Im so sorry!" She exclaimed. Then he turned around.  
  
"Kiara!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Draco." She said. Crabbe and Goyle were with him.  
  
"You are on first name basis with each other?" Goyle questioned. Which was probably the first time she ever heard him question Malfoy. Actually, it was the first time she ever heard him speak.  
  
"Yes, and I hope there is no problem with that?" He asked, glaring at Goyle.  
  
"Not at all." Goyle said, gulping.  
  
"Then I assume it is not a problem you two leave immediatly, for we wish to be alone?" Malfoy asked them.  
  
"That wouldnt be a problem either." Crabbe said. That was the first time she ever heard HIM speak. With that, they ran up the spiral staircase.  
  
"Sorry about them. Their mouths are more trouble than themselves." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Oh. It wasnt a problem." She mumbled quietly. She felt very awkward in front of him now. Before, only she knew about them meant to be. But now, he knew...and it just felt wierd. He seemed the same way, for a long uncomfortable silence followed afterwards.  
  
"...Erm....can you explain the curse to me a little? I know most of it, but Im pretty confused with the bits I dont know." He finally said. She sighed. She didnt want to talk about it, true, but they both needed to talk about it...with each other. And so she began. They decided to walk around the school and discuss it. About an hour later, their legs were tired, her voice grew slightly hoarse, and she was done explaining it. They also were trapped. They had ended up walking up the changing stairs, and they swung up to the entrance to the third floor corridor. And Malfoy knew what was up there, from hearing the story from Snape. Kiara knew, from Harry. So they had sat down on the stairs.  
  
"And...thats pretty much it." She said, ending it.  
  
"So...why doesnt Dumbledore just give us the antidote now?" Draco asked.  
  
"I dont know..." Kiara mumbled. She wondered why she never thought of that. Or why Dumbledore hasnt given them it. Obviously he has made it before, so he should know the ingredients......  
  
Another silence followed. Then Draco moved down a stair, so they were sitting on the same one. He glanced at her.  
  
"........Are you busy on Monday?" He asked finally.  
  
"Well...lets see....we have school....oh. Thats the day of the ball." Kiara mumbled, looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes." Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh. You knew that. Thats....why you asked...." Kiara mumbled. She felt her face go red, and her heart beat quicken. And she got all tingly all over.  
  
"If you want, and er...I mean, if you arent going already...with anyone...I...er,....it would be nice...if....erm....." Draco trailed on. His normally pale face also had a tinted redness to it. Kiara couldnt help but giggle. He was trying so hard to get it out.  
  
"Oh. Your laughing.....I understand.....I wouldnt want to go with me either..." Draco said, frowning.  
  
"No! I was laughing because you looked....erm....cute.....when you were trying to get it out. But....I DO want to go with you." Kiara said.  
  
"Really?!" He asked, actually SMILING.  
  
"Yeah! I.....erm.....like you...I would have asked if you didnt..." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Thats really really good news." Draco said, smiling widely now. He too, was very red in the face by now. He grabbed her hand, and put his arm around her. She leaned onto his shoulder with her head.  
  
"Things seem calmer when were together." Kiara said, sighing, with a smile. Then she frowned with a thought. She was wondering if Draco really liked her....or if it was just the curse. Little did she know, he was wondering the same thing. Eventually, the stairs moved back to normal, so they stood, and walked down them. Then it was time to split up, and go through the seperate halls.  
  
"Well....see you at the ball.....bye..." He said. He leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. She hugged him, and they split apart. They kept poking their heads over their shoulders to see each other walking away.   
  
**  
  
She held her cheek as she entered the Gryffindor common room. But she took her hand off, and acted as if nothing happened.  
  
"What took you so long?" Harry asked, while Ron and Hermione looked as worried as him.  
  
"Oh...I erm...got stuck on the changing stairs. So I waited." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Oh. Well, we were scared you fainted somewhere, or something." Hermione said. Kiara took a seat on the couches with them. Then there was a short silence.  
  
"Hi!" Ginny cried happily, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Ron grumbled. The rest of them said hello as well.  
  
"I just got asked to the Ball by Seamus Finnegan!" She cried.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ron asked, laughing hysterically.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I told him yes!" Ginny said. Ron stopped laughing.  
  
"Why? Go with someone your own age!" Ron said, glaring.  
  
"Well excuse me! But I do believe you liked Kiara a while ago! And she is not your age! So I can go with who ever I want!" Ginny said, grinning.  
  
"Well..that was a while ago. Anyway, I asked Padma and she said yes." Ron said.  
  
"Oh! Thats great Ron!" Kiara said, smiling.  
  
"What about the rest of you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, Harry asked me awhile ago..." Hermione said, blushing.   
  
"Oh. Kiara? Anyone ask you?" Ginny asked.  
  
'Dang them. Dang all the nosy people in the World.' Kiara thought, as she turned a dark shade of red. She could lie. But no. She couldnt stop the blushing which gave it away.  
  
"Tell us who asked you!" Hermione said, laughing.  
  
"I cant!" Kiara exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on! Its okay! We wont be mean about it!" Ron said.   
  
"Yeah, we all told who we were going with!" Harry said. She gulped. She knew they WOULD be mean though.  
  
"......malfoyaskedmeearlierandIsaidyes." She said quickly and quietly.  
  
"Okay....slow down. And talk louder." Ginny said, laughing.  
  
"I said.....Malfoy asked me earlier...and I said yes" She said, wincing.  
  
There was no expressions. No screams. No smiles. Nothing. Well, except the fact all their jaws were dropped.  
  
"Malfoy? DRACO Malfoy?" was all that Ginny could say. She shook her head disapproovingly, and walked back to her room.  
  
"Come on you guys. Say something." Kiara said.  
  
"Well, sorry, I just didnt expect him to ask you. But....you two ARE meant to be...so it makes sense." Hermione said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Ron.....please respond to this.." Kiara said. He was glaring at the floor now.  
  
"Dont take it out on the floor." Kiara said, attempting to get his attention again.  
  
"Why Malfoy?" He asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"We are meant to be, no matter what we do! Besides, I like him! And he said he liked me!" Kiara said, glaring now. He wasnt being fair. She had a right to like who ever she pleased.  
  
"You only like him because the curse is making you. And he only likes you because the curse is making him. Its not like you two REALLY ever had feelings for each other. And its not like you ever will." He said. That was enough. She already was worried about that...she didnt need to hear that. It was too harsh.   
  
"There are real feelings! I wont believe there isnt! Something major is happening on Christmas! My death, or the loss of the love! Either way, there are real feelings that cause that to be!" Kiara said, crying. She ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Ron. That was really harsh. She probably is already worried about that." Hermione said.  
  
"Bugger off Hermione, I dont need your preaching right now." Ron said. Hermione sighed, and ran up to calm Kiara down.  
  
"I suppose you hate me as well?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"No. That was harsh, I admit that." Harry said.  
  
"Im sorry I said it, but I liked her so much, and to know I couldnt be with her because of MALFOY....its just too overwhelming." Ron said.  
  
"I think it would be too. But its probably very overwhelming for her and him though, with all they know." Harry said.  
  
"Wait, Harry, arent you worried...because you are supposed to die too?" Ron asked. Everyone seemed to have forgotten it.  
  
"A little. I havent thought of it much. If they take the antidote though, he wont come. He knows Im here, and he is just hoping to finish me off while he is here, killing them." Harry said.  
  
"What if they dont take the antidote?" Ron asked.  
  
"I would think they would. I know I would rather live. But if they dont for some odd reason, then I can tell Dumbledore. I think he is going to be in the common room overnight anyway, just to make sure everthing is okay." Harry said.  
  
"Lets hope so." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said.  
  
"Do you think I should go apologize?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. They stood up, when they heard tapping on the glass of the window. They glanced over and saw Hedwig.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry said, letting her in. He grabbed the note from her, and pet her a bit.   
  
It read,   
  
Harry-  
  
I hope you all are well. I will come tonight. Bring with you your friends, and the Draten girl. I will meet you in the common room at 1 AM. Make sure there is no one else except you four. See you then.  
-Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry read it to Ron afterwards.  
  
"Okay, tonight." Ron said. Right then, Kiara rushed down the stairs with Hermione. She looked calmed down.  
  
"Oh Harry! Hedwig came!" Hermione said, seeing the owl.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. He read the letter to them.  
  
"I need to talk to him about him being friends with my Mum. I wish he would have said something before." Kiara said.  
  
"Im sorry Kiara. I believe the feelings are real." Ron said after that.  
  
"Its okay. But I dont believe they are. I am so worried about that right now. I know I like him. But....he might not truely like me." Kiara said. Then Ron told her and Hermione about his and Harry's discussion about his death.  
  
"Well, Harry is protected, no matter what happens, even though we WILL take the antidote." Kiara said, "Oh yeah! Earlier, I was with Draco, thats why it took so long, we talked about it, but he brought to my attention why we just dont have the antidote now, before its too close to Christmas."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why Professor Dumbledore hasnt given it to you." Hermione said. Obviously they all hadnt thought of that.  
  
A/n- Yeah. This chapter was mainly explaining things. Do you think when Im done with this fic, if I should make one with Makenzie? Like make the story of how her and Lucius fell in love, and how Arthur Weasley loved her, and so on? I appreaciate the reviews, but still, I could use a whole bundle more. There isnt that many for this many chapters. Im not sure how many till its over. But its a week till Christmas, in this fic. So Im not sure if that means 7 more chapters or what. 


	11. Night Time Troubles

A/n- I dont own anyone but the Dratens. This one is a longer chapter, only for it being a more explaining chapter. There is the plot, of course, and the interactions, but I thought I needed Lucius Malfoy in here, before the end of the story.  
  
Chapter 11- Night time troubles  
  
Kiara sighed. She could not sleep. It was wierd. She had been tired the whole day, but now, she was completely restless. She was about to get up and wander, when she heard tapping at the window. She glanced over, and saw and owl-eagle. She let it in, and read the note. She read it again, to make sure she wasnt imagining things.   
  
It read,  
  
Kiara...,  
I cant sleep. I felt a longing for something.....you. I think your awake too....I can feel it. Meet me by the Potions room as soon as you recieve this. Send the bird back with a reply. I need to see you now.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Kiara gasped. He needed her? He 'felt' she was awake? Kiara checked the time. Still 1 hour till Sirius came....well, it took 20 minutes to get to the potions room.....she could use the fast spell....but only Hermione knew it. And plus, Filch and Mrs. Norris would be wandering the halls. She needed coverage...  
  
She grabbed parchment, and wrote, "See you in a few minutes - Kiara" on it, and sent it off with the bird. She silently put on her school clothes and robe. Then she left her four-poster bedroom, and walked over to where Hermoine's was. She nudged Hermione a few times.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What is the fast spell? Draco wants to see me now, and theres still an hour till Sirius gets here." Kiara said. Hermione sat up.  
  
"Why now? And if Sirius will be here soon, just sleep longer." Hermione said.  
  
"He said he cant sleep. Me either. Its because we can feel each other awake, so he says. Please?" Kiara asked, giving her a puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine, its Ayunas..make sure to point at you though. Be careful." Hermione said, giving in.  
  
"Thank you!" Kiara said, leaving for Harry's room. It would be tougher here. Its the boys area. She tip-toed into the room, and nudged Harry.  
  
"Kiara?" He asked. Oh. He was awake already.  
  
"I need your invisibility cloak....Draco needs to see me...." Kiara said.  
  
"....I will come with. Im sorry, but I cant loose it, its too valueable....Ill hide under it so Malfoy cant see me." Harry said. He made Kiara turn around, and he put on his school attire and robe, and grabbed the cloak.  
  
Harry muttered "Lumos" to his wand, while Kiara muttered, "Ayunas" and pointed at her and Harry. They got to the dungeons in 5 minutes. They got to normal speed ("Paseo"), and Kiara lit her wand. She came from underneath the cloak, and shooed Harry a few feet away. She walked to the door of Potions and saw Malfoy sitting further down the hall. She walked to him, with Harry following.  
  
"Draco." She mumbled.  
  
"Hi Kiara." He said, standing up.  
  
"What did you need?" She asked.  
  
"..........Why havent we gotten a blast of energy?" He asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"When we first got hurt, Prof. Dumbledore told us that it might not be the curse, because my father, and your mum had a blast of energy, which signified the curse was in effect. We have not experienced any sort of blast. So....the curse may not have started yet." Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh. I remember now. I think the curse might not have officially started....maybe...but we still know it pretty much is here, because we are both already effected." Kiara said. They continued talking for a few more minutes, and Kiara realized her and Harry had to leave soon.  
  
"Well,...it is late. I have another engagement in a few minutes. Bye." He said, as they hugged. Then, again, like earlier, he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Bye Draco." She said, blushing faintly. They turned, and walked their separate ways. Once she was around the corner, she waited for Harry. He threw off the cloak.  
  
"He kissed you!" Harry exclaimed, wide-eyed.  
  
"Just my cheek! Anyway, we have to get to the common room quick!" Kiara exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, trust me. You wont be anywhere quick." Said a voice behind them. They gulped, and turned to see Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris.  
  
**  
  
"What might the school's hero and a younger student be doing out in the middle of the night? Its 5 minutes till 1 AM. You both know curfew is 11." Filch said.  
  
"We-"  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Do not interupt me! Mrs. Norris found me this one wandering, as well. You all three may serve detention. Immediatly." Filch said. To his side, was Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Filch....I MUST get to my common room immediatly! Its very important I get there NOW!" Malfoy said, more pale than usual.  
  
"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, it will be a while till you leave." Filch said, chuckling. He lead the three pouting students to Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"I found these three wandering the halls." Was all he said to her. She was up late, grading papers.  
  
"Well. Thank you Filch, I can handle them now." She said to him. He left.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I thought you knew not to leave after hours. You as well, Mr. Malfoy. Im afraid I must take away 20 points each, from the different houses." She said. They nodded silently. But Draco couldnt take it.  
  
"Professor, I NEED to get to my common room right now!" He said. His face was deathly-white, and his eyes wide, as if from fright.   
  
"Nothing is more important right now that your detention." She said.  
  
"Yes, I think it is! And me and Harry have to go to!" Kiara said, frowning. She checked the clock. 1:02 AM.  
  
"Do not talk rash with me, Miss Draten. You all three sit at this desk unit in front of me. You will stay here for...40 minutes." McGonagall said, glaring.   
  
They sat like this: Harry Kiara Malfoy  
  
Kiara and Harry frowned, and slumped in the chairs. On the other hand, Malfoy looked like he was in a scared daze. Kiara glanced at him, but he seemed too....well...frightenend to snap back into attention.  
  
"I will be back. If you are not here when I return, I will take away twice as many points. And I will make sure you do not participate in the Quidditch game after the holidays." She said, leaving.  
  
"What do you think he will do?" Harry asked immediatly.  
  
"He might wait. Hermione knows I left. I asked her for the fast spell." Kiara said.  
  
"Who is 'he'?" Draco asked, turning to her. He still looked scared about something, but he seemed to want to not think of it.  
  
"Um...nobody." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Sure." He retorted. He didnt sound like he believed her.  
  
"Besides, whats wrong with you? You have never looked so scared." Kiara said.  
  
"I have another engagement I HAVE to attend." He said.  
  
"Im sure its not that serious." Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, it is, Potter. Trust me. I cant miss this type of meeting." Draco said, gulping. Kiara looked at Harry, and shrugged her shoulders. It was then that they saw a massive dog run in the room. At once Kiara and Harry knew who it was.  
  
"Er....theres a dog...." Was all Malfoy could say.  
  
"Draco...erm...Im sorry." Kiara said. She pointed her wand at him, and muttered, "Stupefy!" He passed out onto the floor. Sirius took his normal shape.  
  
"How did you know where to find us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lucky guess. Are you sure you wanted to do that to him Kiara?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah. I will just tell him he passed out, and it was a dream or something." Kiara said.  
  
"Oh. We waited awhile, and Hermione told me Kiara went to see Malfoy,...so I assumed Harry, you went with." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius? Why didnt you tell me my Mum loved Lucius Malfoy and that she was best friends with you, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Wow. You are intelligent. You figured everything out. Sorry I never told you, I thought it the best, for you to find out yourself. I can see you did." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Actually, Snape showed me some vision from a day when Lucius and her were in love, and Snape promised to watch over me, if he ever was good." Kiara said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, James of course, cant, Remus did when he taught here, I glanced every once in a while when I was here, and Arthur never can make it here." Sirius said.  
  
"Fred and George said that Mr. Weasley asked them to watch over me, and when they were graduated, they were going to have Ron do it." Kiara said.  
  
"Ah, now I understand more. So. I am assuming you and Mr. Malfoy are liking each other?" Sirius asked. Kiara nodded.  
  
"Sirius, why cant they take the antidote now?" Harry asked.  
  
"They have to wait for a blast of energy, which signifies the beginning of the curse. Right now they just like each other. They know about the curse, but it hasnt started yet. Dumbledore COULD make the antidote now, but it would explode every time. It doesnt work unless the curse has begun." Sirius said.  
  
"Okay.....was Lucius bad to my Mum after they took the antidote?" Kiara asked.  
  
"He treated her with more disrespect, because he remembered liking her." Sirius said, glaring at the ground.  
  
"Okay...." Harry mumbled.   
  
"She, James, and Remus were my best friends." Sirius said, looking really sad.  
  
".......Did you like my Mum?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Erm...maybe..." Sirius mumbled. A slight redness came to his pale cheeks.  
  
"Okay..." Kiara mumbled. Then she proceeded by telling Sirius everything of the vision, and what Snape said afterwards.  
  
"Severus is right. Those who swore to protect you are like family. Dumbledore, Snape himself, pretty much the whole Weasley family has a connection to you, and me." Sirius mumbled. They heard footsteps coming down the hall, so Sirius gave a quick wave, and turned back into the dog. He ran like mad out of the room, and McGonagall came from the other entrance.  
  
"What happened to Mr. Malfoy?!" She asked.  
  
"He passed out....maybe he fell asleep. We dont know. He looked tired..." Kiara said. McGonagall pointed her wand at Malfoy, muttering, "Ennervate!" Malfoy awoke, sitting up.  
  
"Kiara...I remember you putting stupefy on me!" Malfoy said in shock.  
  
"It must have been a dream, because we watched you fall over, asleep..." Harry said. Malfoy shrugged. He still looked scared. A few moments later, McGonagall let them go, Malfoy went running full speed down the hall, and towards the Slytherin tower. Harry and Kiara shrugged, and jogged to their dormitories.  
  
**  
  
The next morning was Sunday, December 19th. The next day was the Yule Ball. Many students were much more hyper and louder than usual. (Lavender in particular was the loudest) When Harry and Kiara got out of detention the night before, they found the Invisibility cloak, and when they ran to the common room, Sirius wasnt there, and they explained what happened to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Lets go walk around outside. Its nice out for being Winter." Ron said. So they did exactly that. They were currently sitting in the Great Hall. Something, maybe out of habit, made Kiara glance at Malfoy. He had no expression. He just was staring blankly at the Slytherin house table. Crabbe and Goyle were talking with other rude Slytherins, but no one seemed to be paying attention to Draco. He got up, and started walking out of the Great Hall. He was a few feet from Kiara and the others when Kiara noticed something. His right cheek...well...it was puffier. And a purple-ish red color. It stood out on his pale face, as well.  
  
"Draco!" Kiara said. He looked at her.   
  
"Hello Kiara. And the others." He said, glancing at them. They all four seemed to be staring at the bruise.  
  
"What happened?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Nothing at all." Draco said, walking past. Well, that was harsh!  
  
'...She musnt worry about my life away from here....' Draco thought to himself. He thought back to the night before.  
  
*flashback to ...the night before....*  
  
Draco went running up the tower stairs. He was dead meat. He had an engagement with his father, but he got detention. So he missed it. And his father WOULD NOT be happy. (Like he ever is?!) He ran in the common room. His father was sitting on one of the couches.  
  
"And WHERE have you been?" He asked, glaring at the boy. He never had respect for him.  
  
"...I got a detention for wandering the halls." Draco said, glaring at the man in front of him. He despised him more than anything. True, he had much respect for him not long ago. But when Voldemort got back into power, his father got worse than normal, and began taking it out on Draco himself. Lucius stood up, and walked over to Draco. Then he smacked him on the right side of his face. HARD. So hard, it knocked Draco to the ground. He didnt bother getting back up.  
  
"Detentions are not a good thing to the Malfoy name. I expect better of you Draco. Now for business. I came here to tell you I will be busy with my Lord over this Christmas holiday. I assume you realize this, of course. You may stay here over Christmas. That is all I wanted to say." Lucius said, glaring at Draco. He started walking out of the common room, then turned to speak again. "Draco." He said. Draco glanced over.  
  
"How about at your next Quidditch match you try to bring SOME pride to the Malfoy name, hmm?" Lucius said, then left. Draco sighed angrily, and said something he knew he shouldnt have.  
  
"I know about Makenzie Draten!" Draco said, glaring at Lucius. Lucius spun around, eyes wide, face paler, and looking quite ...well, embarassed.  
  
"Everything?!" He asked quickly. Draco nodded.  
  
"About how you loved her." Draco said, smirking. He loved it when he made his father uncomfortable...and well, this was one of those few times.  
  
"LOVE? I did not LOVE!" Lucius said, nearly choking on the word, "I knew it was fake from the start, so I just went along with it. I have never forgiven myself for being with her! I brought great shame to the name of Malfoy, shame that I was punished for! But loving her wasnt the worst of it. It was the fact that I loved her and she was a HALF-BLOOD!" Draco gasped.  
  
"No! Are all Dratens half-bloods?!" Draco asked, gulping.  
  
"Yes. They all are. By the way, how do you know about the curse?" Lucius asked. Draco wasnt paying full attention. He was feeling sick to his stomach. He was....well,...liking a half-blood. Anything less than a pure-blood was dirty, so his father claimed.  
  
"I found out from Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape.." Draco trailed. He couldnt say he found out from Kiara......well...then again, his father didnt know the newest Draten girl's name.  
  
"Ugh...Severus...the traitor....anyone else?" Lucius asked, disgust on his face.  
  
"My....friend...Kiara." Draco said.  
  
"How would a student know of the curse? Is this Kiara a close friend? Is she in line to be a deatheater, as well?" Lucius asked quickly.  
  
"Erm....Kiara is a third year...and she found out from a few ghosts, who let it slip...Kiara is a ...good...friend....erm..I dont think she will be a deatheater...." Draco trailed.  
  
"Few ghosts? Most likely Peeves, the nark. Why wont she be a deatheater? Nearly all Slytherins become one!" Lucius said, glaring yet once again. Draco gulped. No way. He couldnt say what she was. He would be dead for it. Lucius had a good sense when someone was hiding something, unfortuneatly.  
  
"What are you not telling me Draco?" Lucius asked, walking over to him. Draco finally stood up, and backed away a few steps.  
  
"Nothing father." Draco said, eyes wide.  
  
"Do not lie to me." Lucius said through clenched teeth.  
  
"She wont be a death eater because she is a Gryffindor!" Draco said quickly.  
  
"Your friends with a gryffindor? The only time I ever spoke kind to a Gryffindor was when the Draten girl....wait a minute. What is this Kiara's last name?" Lucius asked, glaring.  
  
".....Draten...." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Lucius asked, looking madder and madder each question.  
  
"No." Draco said.  
  
"Good. I will see you soon." Lucius said, glaring, and slamming the door behind him.   
  
"I shouldnt have mentioned Makenzie.." Draco mumbled to himself. Its true. If he didnt, his father wouldnt expect anything. Now he does. Draco sighed, and stormed to his room.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Draco!" Kiara exclaimed, following.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Did I do something wrong or something? Because you dont need to have an attitude with me for nothing." She said, glaring, and turned to walk off. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"You didnt do anything. I just screwed up. Thats all. ...sorry.." He mumbled.  
  
"Well...okay....I guess I will see you tomarrow in class...and at the ball..." Kiara mumbled. She walked back to the others. Draco sighed, and left the Great Hall.  
  
'If I go to the ball...knowing what she is...' Draco thought. True. He liked Kiara. But he never knew she wasnt a pure-blood. And he was forced to hate anything less than him. Everytime he would talk to a Mudblood when he was younger, his father would hit him. His father impounded the hatred towards them.   
  
The others continued outside. Harry was holding Hermione's hand as they walked.  
  
A/n- Yeah. I dont know if Lucius would truely be this way, but oh well, my fic, he is like this! BWAH! I wantz the reviewz! BAHH! Must have! Hehe. Poor Malfoy. And his bruise. Yeah. Review for next chapter! ( I am pretty sure it will be the Yule Ball one!) 


	12. The Visit and the News

A/n- Yeah. I dont own anyone but the Dratens.  
  
Chapter 12: The Visit and the News  
  
The four of them decided to visit Hagrid, since they only saw him usually during class. They banged on the door, and he swung it open.  
  
"How nice ter see yer four! Come in!" Hagrid said, smiling. They entered, and took seats wherever there was room.  
  
"How are you doing Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Im fine. I was abou' ter ask yer the same question...and how yer handlin' tha' curse." Hagrid said.  
  
"The curse? Oh its okay. It hasnt started yet, but Draco and me both know its effecting us." Kiara said.  
  
"Draco? Malfoy? Am I missin' somethin'?" Hagrid asked. Kiara then realized they hadnt told Hagrid anything since the first day of school, really. So Kiara told the whole, long story, including everything they had found out.  
  
"Well. Im jus' surprised tha' you and Malfoy are the victims." Hagrid said, looking quite shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but it was meant to be. All Dratens fall in love with Malfoys, and vice versa." Hermione said.  
  
"And yer sure the feelings are real? Its no' like Malfoy is jus' likin' yer cause he knows yer gunna end up likin' each other anyway?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Im wondering that. I know I like him, and I have liked him before I knew he was the victim. I just hope he has liked me before he knew. He might not even like me, true. I mean, he could have asked because he knew I liked him, or something." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Ron asked, giggling.  
  
"Wha' happened to his face?" Hagrid asked, smiling.  
  
"He has a huge bruise on his cheek, and its puffy, and he has a blackish eye." Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Well, its only bruisey below his eye. But its really close to it, so thats why it looks black." Hermione said. Kiara uncomfortably shifted around in her seat. She didnt like them being mean about Draco, then again, they loved it so. Hermione knew this. She gave a quick smile, and went back to being quiet. Harry glanced at Kiara, and stopped laughing, and nudged Ron in the ribs to make him stop.  
  
"I asked him what happened to him, and all he said was that he screwed up." Kiara said.  
  
"I wonder what he screwed up? Does he mean he did something that messed up, and hurt him? Or like, someone else hurt him for him screwing up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, in detention last night, he kept spazzing out, saying he had to get to his common room, because he had some meeting that he couldnt miss. He looked REALLY scared too." Harry said.  
  
"Meeting? Odd." Hermione said.  
  
"Well...maybe he was worried because whoever he had a meeting with would be angry for him missing it." Ron said.  
  
"And...maybe it would make it worse, that he missed the meeting because of a detention." Harry said.  
  
"Well...do we know anyone who would be angry at Draco for missing a meeting because of a detention? He was obviously scared, thinking of what would happen if he missed it. Theres someone he is afraid of..." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"Well....I remember in my second year.....when I used the Floo Powder and went to Knockturn Alley......I was hiding in a closet..and Malfoy and his dad were selling things." Harry said.  
  
"So?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, his dad got all mad at him for not having the highest grade of his year." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, his father expects him to be perfect, and not screw up." Ron said.  
  
"Screw up? Thats what he did....." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"You dont think his father would hit him....do you? And why would his father be here? He is a deatheater." Hermione said.  
  
"Well....the curse is supposed ter kill yer and Malfoy on Christmas, Righ'? Well....you-know-who and Lucius are pretty close, I bet......" Hagrid mumbled.  
  
"Do you think Malfoy is setting it up?" Kiara asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Thats a possibility, sorry to say. Another one is that the feelings are real for both of you, and his father is maybe....excited for both of you to die." Hermione said.  
  
"I need to find out what happened last night." Kiara said, looking determined. She stood up.  
  
"Yeah, we should go, its lunch right now, so we have time to find him. Nice seeing you again, Hagrid!" Harry said, grinning. Ron and Hermione waved, as did Kiara.  
  
"Be careful, yer four. No' tryin' ter be mean, but yer three," He said, pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Seem to discover all the secrets here....which ain' tha' good....."  
  
They left after that.  
  
"I need to ask him." Kiara said immediatly, once they made it to a bench. They all sat.  
  
"But he said he was going to his common room. You wont see him until Double Potions tomarrow morning. Or at the Great Hall for dinner tonight." Hermione said.  
  
"He wont answer your question anyway, remember? Earlier he didnt. Only if we could overhear him telling his dumb friends. But we cant get close enough to hear, without them spotting us, and being jerks." Ron said.  
  
"I have the best idea. The cloak has enough room for the four of us." Harry said, smirking.  
  
"....but he is in the common room!" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Exactly. In our second year....me and Harry took the Polyjuice and became Crabbe and Goyle, remember?" Ron asked.   
  
"So...you remember the password? Dont you think they wouldve changed it?" Hermione asked, looking at them like they were brainless.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Nevermind!" Harry exclaimed, mentally smacking himself.   
  
**  
  
The rest of the day, they just wandered around the school grounds, bored out of their minds.  
  
Well, they werent annoyed or anything. At first.   
  
"All right, Harry?" They heard a voice yell. Colin Creevy and Dennis Creevy came running over to the bench they were at.  
  
"Hello Colin. Hello Dennis." They all said.  
  
"Harry, and Kiara, can we have your autographs? We are making a collection of all the Gryffindor's players pictures and signatures. Then were sending it to our parents." Colin said, grinning.  
  
"And after we get Gryffiindor, we are doing Slytherin. We dont like them or anything at all, but we want a collage of the two rival teams, and we want pictures of you guys beating them!" Dennis said, showing a teethy smile. So Harry signed a picture of him that Colin had taken during a game last year, and Colin took a quick picture of Kiara, and had her sign it.  
  
"Are you excited for the game tomarrow?" Colin asked, his face red.  
  
"Game tomarrow?" Harry and Kiara asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes....professor Dumbledore made the announcement at the beginning of lunch today. Werent you two there?" Colin asked. If as if on a cue, Angelina walked over.  
  
"Potter, Draten, did you hear about the game tomarrow?" She asked. They nodded. "Well, Dumbledore said it would be a good way to end before break. We get out of classes at two, and quidditch teams practice until the game, at 3. Then we get done hopefully by 4 or 5, giving us an hour to get ready." She said.  
  
"Thats great! I thought it was cancelled!" Harry exclaimed, grinning widely.  
  
"My first game! Im so nervous!" Kiara said, freaking out. Angelina smiled, and walked away.  
  
"Wow. We will definantly be cheering for sure!" Colin said, smiling. Dennis nodded his head quickly. Dennis and Colin walked off.   
  
"I cant wait!" Harry said, laughing.  
  
A/n- mainly explaining chapter. but oh well. I promise it will get better! 


	13. The Truth is Out and the Prediction

A/n- I own the Dratens.  
  
Chapter 13: The Truth is Out and the Prediction  
  
Dinner time came for the students of Hogwarts. Kiara was still determined to ask Draco what had happened. But he wasnt at dinner.  
  
The four of them ate dinner quickly, and relaxed. After, they went to sleep. The night passed away quickly for everyone but Kiara. She had another dream.  
  
"I cant live without you." Malfoy said to her.  
  
"Ditto." Kiara said, smiling.  
  
"We must end it here." He said. But then he dissappeared. Kiara screamed for him repeatedly, but he never came back. Then her Mum appeared.  
  
"Mum!" Kiara exclaimed.   
  
"My darling daughter." Makenzie said, smiling. It was the first time Makenzie acknowledged her presence.  
  
"....where did Draco go?" Kiara asked.  
  
".....he is ignoring you. Its the way he will be after Christmas, after you both take the antidote. Lucius was the same to me, but worse, for he got all of his evil ways back." Makenzie said, sighing.  
  
".....didnt you turn evil?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Yes." Makenzie answered.  
  
"Why havent I turned evil?" Kiara asked.  
  
"I dont know." Makenzie said.  
  
"It feels awful, with him not around. I feel a great emptiness. Like Ive lost something treasured." Kiara said.  
  
"Yes. I know.......a treasure." Makenzie repeated.  
  
"Will Draco and I die?" Kiara asked frantically.  
  
"It is what you wish." Makenzie said.  
  
"I dont wish to die, nor does he." Kiara said, near tears.  
  
"Oh. I see. Search deep down within you. You know in your heart what you want to do. You said yourselves....you cant live without each other." Makenzie said.  
  
"This is fake. This is a dream. Its not like I really think that. I just like him, I mean, we dont even love each other!" Kiara said, glaring. She didnt want to continue dreaming this. Luckily enough, she was awoken by another girl in her year.  
  
"Today is Monday, remember?" The girl said, smiling. Kiara nodded, and slowly got up. She rubbed her eyes, then remembered her dream. It was awful. It made her think about the pain she would feel after Christmas. Or the way it may be. Kiara pushed the dream away. It was only a dream. She most likely dreamt that because she was worrying about those things.  
  
**  
  
She met the others in the common room. Harry came down the stairs, his untamed hair sticking up all over, Ron came down behind him, bags under his eyes. And Hermione came down, her hair just as frizzy as normal.  
  
"Its a good thing we have shortenend classes today, or we might not have enough time getting ready for the ball." Ron said. The others nodded in agreement. They walked down to the Great Hall for Breakfast.  
  
Within ten minutes, the rest of the school joined the Great Hall, seated, waiting for the food to appear.  
  
"I have an announcement. As you all know, tonight is the Yule Ball. And, today is the last day before break. And, the Quidditch game is this afternoon against Slytherin. I expect there to be no brawls this game, usually I let a few pass, but we cant have any of our students injured for the ball! The ball begins at 7 PM. All classes will end by 2 PM. You will come down, eat lunch, then attend the game, and then get ready. Wear your dress clothes. The ball will end at 11 PM. Then, tomarrow morning, those of you staying may eat Breakfast, and those of you leaving will be gone by 10 AM. Well, Happy Christmas, and enjoy your Breakfast!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
**  
  
Everyone ate, and the crew headed towards Potions. They took their normal seats. Kiara glanced across from her table, and saw Malfoy. He seemed to be busying himself on a piece of parchment. Crabbe was seated next to him, and Goyle in front of him.  
  
'Thats odd....normally he at least talks, or maybe even glances over here. We have 5 minutes until class begins, and Snape isnt even in here, so he would be twice as loud....' Kiara thought. Obviously the others thought the same thing, for Ron and Harry had confused expressions as they looked over at Malfoy, and Hermione leaned in, and whispered, "What his problem?" Kiara shrugged.   
  
"I will find out." She whispered back. She stood up, and walked across the class. The other few students glanced at her.  
  
"Hi Draco." She said.   
  
"Hello." He mumbled. He glanced at her.  
  
"Whats wrong? Where were you at dinner? And why are you avoiding me?" Kiara asked, glaring a bit.  
  
"Nothings wrong. I wasnt hungry last night. And what impression have I given you to lead you to thinking Im avoiding you?" Malfoy said, answering the questions.  
  
"Well....you arent yourself." Kiara said.  
  
"I .....found something out that frightens me a bit." He said.  
  
"Like what?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Like something that my father would not approove of. Something he would.....be very angry about." Malfoy said.  
  
'Like you being a Half-blood.....even if he knows you are....but he does not know I....like..you as much as I do....' Draco thought.  
  
"Screw what your father thinks!" Kiara said angrily. Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I dont care what he thinks of things, but he makes me care!" Draco said, now it was his turn to glare. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the rest of the class was staring. The final bell rang, and Snape was running late. Now the whole class were in the classroom, staring at the two of them arguing.  
  
"He shouldnt though! But what does your father not approove of?" Kiara asked, impatient.  
  
"He doesnt approove of you!" Draco said, standing up.  
  
".....he knows Im Makenzie's daughter." Kiara said, understanding.  
  
"He doesnt care much about that. He knows I know you....he is expecting it." Draco said, frowning.  
  
"Well, let him expect it!" Kiara said, glaring again.  
  
"Thats not the worst of it! He suspects I like you!" Draco said, again, glaring. A majority of the class gasped. But Kiara and Draco didnt notice they were fighting in front of everyone.  
  
"SO?" Kiara said.  
  
"He knows your a...a...." Draco said, trailing off.  
  
"....A WHAT?" Kiara asked, glaring.  
  
"A HALF-BLOOD!" Draco said angrily. He stormed out of the classroom. Kiara gasped. Sure, she knew she was a half-blood. No one else did. But now the whole Potions room did....   
  
Thats about when Snape came in. Right when Malfoy pushed past him out the door.  
  
"I see Im a bit late." Snape said.  
  
And thats right about when Kiara realized the class knew about her and Draco.  
  
"Miss Draten." Snape said, walking up to her. Her lip trembled. She didnt want Draco to find out she was a half-blood, because....well...then he wouldnt like her. Kiara burst into tears (for about the millionth time in this story!) and ran out of the classroom. The class all looked at the doorway.  
  
"Ahem. The lesson is on the board. I will go fetch them. Do not talk. Just do the assignment." Snape said, glaring, and walking out.  
  
**  
  
Draco sighed angrily as he stormed through the tunnels. He finally stopped and took a seat in one of the tunnels that lead to the main hall.   
  
"...What have I done?" He asked himself. He knew he upset her, but he had always been forced to hate anything that wasnt pure-blood. His father already hits him for messing up, and now his father suspects him liking Kiara....and he knows her being a half-blood....well....if his father found out how MUCH Draco liked Kiara...then it would be awful.  
  
A few tunnels away, Kiara cried out heartfelt sobs. She slumped to the ground, much like she did the last time she was crying.  
  
"I never wanted him to know..." Kiara mumbled to herself. She had hidden it the best she could. Before she cared less. But then she started to like Draco.....A LOT.....so then she knew he couldnt know. And if it was true his father was the one who hit him, it was most likely her fault.  
  
"Mister Malfoy." Snape said, walking over to Draco. Draco looked up at him.  
  
"Hello Professor." He said.  
  
"So. Your father knows." Snape said.  
  
"Yes...he knows I know her..and he knows she is a half-blood, and he suspects I like her. If he finds out I DO like her alot, he will be angrier than I have ever seen him." Draco said.  
  
"Well, just dont worry. Your father is a bit thick-headed, and its not like he is spying on you, to find out if you like her." Snape said. Draco got up.  
  
"Where did she go?" Draco asked, meaning Kiara.  
  
"I think I heard her crying a few tunnels over." Snape said.  
  
"I really hurt her feelings.....but I am kind of scared...I never liked anyone like this.....and I have never really took the time to even think of liking a half-blood." Draco said. Snape let Draco go find Kiara, while Snape waited by the classroom.  
  
Kiara heard footsteps drawing nearer, and she looked up to see Draco.  
  
".....Im sorry I didnt tell you!" She said, crying harder. He knelt down and hugged her.  
  
"It freaks me out a bit, yes, and it scares me senseless, thinking about what my father will do when he finds out, but....he went through the same thing. But I.....like you a lot...." Draco said, as he rubbed her back. She sniffled a bit, and calmed down, wiping her face.  
  
"So...we are still going to the ball?" She asked.  
  
"I wouldnt want to go with anyone else." Draco said, smiling. They walked back to class, holding hands. By the time they returned, much like last time, it was at the bell. Kiara waved bye to Draco, and ran to catch up with her friends. (a/n- remember, it was a much shorter class period. Most the class got the notes off the board, so they still were taught their lesson, even without Snape in there.)  
  
**  
  
The four of them ran to get their books for their next class. Hermione was heading to Arithmacy, while Harry, Ron, and Kiara went to Divination.  
  
Once they got in class, they took seats at the desks they normally took.  
  
"Today...I will read your palms, and you will learn how to read each others palms. You may pair up with your desks groups." Prof. Trelawny said. So that meant, Harry, Ron, and Kiara were partners. The Professor started with Lavender, Parvati and Susan's desk unit. She felt their hands for about 5 minutes each, and told them all their destineys. They giggled, and tried it on each other. While waiting for their turn, the rest of the class acted like they knew what they were doing. She walked over to Harry's unit.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Potter." She said, smiling. She felt his hand for a bit, traced the lines, and said, "Oh dear Mr. Potter. I am so sorry that you will suffer. You shall not die. But you will suffer tragic loss." She said. Ron snorted, trying not to laugh, while Kiara giggled silently. Of course Harry was predicted to suffer. Usually, he is predicted to die. She walked over to Ron. Usually, Ron's predictions were he wouldnt become a prefect, or Head Boy, but would still make his family happy. Kiara's were usually dealing with her finding love.   
  
"Ah....hmmm..." Prof. Trelawny sighed to herself as she traced Ron's palm. "Well...this is a first, I believe, Mr. Weasley. I see death. Sad death. Its probably the best way to die. I see you are to die defending others you love." She said, looking sad.  
  
"Others I love? Like family?" Ron asked.  
  
"Perhaps. All I see is it is your death by defending loved ones." She said, then moved onto Kiara. Well, usually Ron never takes the predictions seriously. But....well....he never got a death prediction before.   
  
"Oh dear!" Prof. Trelawny said, crying out, after reading Kiara's palm. The class stopped talking and looked over.  
  
"Whats wrong? What have you seen?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Kiara Draten will die very soon! An awful way to die! Her most treasured valueable will also see her fate. And to think Christmas time is near!" Prof. Trelawny said, looking sad. She moved to the next group, and people stared talking again.  
  
"......Christmas." Harry mumbled.  
  
".....6 days." Ron mumbled.  
  
"....but....the antidote!" Kiara exclaimed.  
  
".....dont worry....." Harry mumbled. They were all shocked. They never recieved any predictions like it.  
  
"She is just an old bat....she doesnt know anything. Lets not worry about it." Ron said, snapping back into it. Lavender and Parvati casually walked over.  
  
"So....Kiara....when you screamed in Potion that you would die on Christmas.....well....how did you know?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Professor Trelawny doesnt know anything. Kiara was just worried about something, and well, she will be fine." Ron snapped.  
  
"Well, Ron, we overheard your death predicted as well. Usually you dont get predictions like that. I would be worried if I were you." Lavender retorted.  
  
"Bugger off." Harry said, glaring.   
  
".......lets forget about it." Kiara said.  
  
**  
  
But of course, the thought of death still tugged at the back of their minds. Once class ended, they ran up to meet Hermione. They told her.  
  
"Well, you guys all know she doesnt ever make a real prediction. Dont worry. I know about everything with the curse and Christmas might frighten you, but dont worry. Its all a hoax." Hermione said. With that, they forgot of it all.  
  
A/n- I hate this chapter. I also hate chapter 12. I feel I have lost my touch with them, since they are mainly explaining ones. But the real plot is coming the next chapter, I swear! The next chapter will definantly be the Quidditch game, and maybe the Yule Ball! Its still Monday in the story...its going to be about 3 chapters for one long day! But I truely do hate this chapter. But I cant make it any better, without destroying it. I need to show the readers how much Lucius does frighten Draco, and how much it scares him to like Kiara, and how much she likes him. I also put the prediction part in to show possible outcomes of the story. Who knows what I will do? MUAHAHAHHA! 


	14. The Game

A/n- Quidditch Game. Forgive me if its not too detailed, but this chapter is long enough with extra snippets in it. I promise the next chapter will DEFINANTLY be the Yule Ball! I dont own anyone but the Dratens, other than them, J.K. Rowling does!  
  
Chapter 14: The Game  
  
Kiara yawned lazily. She was currently sitting in History of Magic. Mrs. Quinland was just as boring as old Mr. Binns, who had retired the year before, saying he didnt feel as alive with the subject as he used to. But the one good thing was Mrs. Quinland taught them of ...well, curses, rather than goblin wars. Kiara had her head propped up on her hands, and her head was slowly drooping. The sound of Neville's snoring didnt make her feel any more awake, either. She heard a tapping at the window next to her.  
  
'Dumb birds..." Kiara thought, keeping her eyes shut. Hermione's sleepy mumblings could be heard quietly next to her. The tapping continued. Kiara opened her eyes and looked out the window. Then she rubbed it with her sleeve so she could see out it, for the air had fogged it up.  
  
There was no bird. It was a yellow light, puffy and tall. Kiara blinked, then looked again out the window. It must have been her imagination.  
  
"Miss Drappen!" Mrs. Quinland yelled. Kiara looked at her. Mrs. Quinland was much like Professor Binns. Didnt remember anyone's names.  
  
"Yes Professor Quinland?" Kiara asked.  
  
"I have been calling you! It seems Headmaster Dumbledore has granted the Quidditch players the field to practice. You and Mr.....Porter may leave to go practice." She said, signifying Harry. Her and Harry grabbed their books, and walked into the hall. Angelina was waiting for them.  
  
"You can come? Great. Professor Dumbledore came and told me to round up the team. Slytherin get to practice at one, though." Angelina said quickly, with Harry and Kiara practically running to keep up with her.  
  
"We will go put our books in our dormitories, and we will see you in the locker room." Harry said. He checked the time. It was just turning noon, so they had an hour of practice.  
  
**  
  
Harry and Kiara ran to the locker room, dressed in their Quidditch robes.  
  
"These are neat!" Kiara said, squirmy from excitement. Harry laughed. They sat on a bench, soon joined by Fred and George Weasley.   
  
"Dont worry, we will make sure no bludgers get near you." Fred whispered in Kiara's ear. It seemed it was obvious she was nervous.  
  
"Okay, listen up. Wood used to go crazy, wanting the cup more than anything. Well, we got it last year, we can do it again!" Angelina said, prepping the team up. She continued another 10 minutes, about how important winning is to her, when she realized they better practice. Everyone ran out to the field, and plopped on their brooms. They gave a hard kick, and soared up in the air.  
  
Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were the other chasers, along with Kiara. Marcus Flint was still in school; true, the year before he had been in his 7th year, but he still needed a bit more magical training, his father ordered, so Flint ended up staying an extra half of a year. Once Christmas came, he would be done with school.  
  
"Even though Dumbledore said there will be no brawls, we are almost positive Flint will still do something, anything, to get the win." Alicia mumbled to Katie and Kiara.  
  
"Eck, Flint's ways of getting more points is by pushing us into the walls." Katie said.  
  
"Does he only come for the Chasers?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Well, we are the only ones who make points right away. Sure, Harry gets the Snitch, but right at the beginning, the chasers are the only ones who score. Fred and George usually hit the bludgers at Flint when he pulls something." Alicia said.  
  
"And Angelina used to be a chaser, but she took over as Keeper, what Wood was, and now she is team Captain." Katie added. After talking for a few more minutes, the balls were in the air, and Katie, Alicia, and Kiara practiced a plan where they swerve in and out, passing it to each other. Within only ten minutes, Harry caught the Snitch.  
  
"Just do that during the game Potter!" Angelina yelled, wiping her brow.  
  
"HEY GRYFFINDORS! ITS OUR FIELD NOW!" Yelled a deep voice. The voice of Marcus Flint. The Gryffindors looked down and saw the whole Slytherin team, looking quite impatient. Malfoy even seemed to have an attitude. They all floated down, hopped off their brooms, and walked to the side lines. The Slytherin team glared.  
  
"Fine, fine, we will be out here in an hour." Angelina said, walking off, with the rest of the team.  
  
"Hey, Kiara!" Malfoy called. Kiara walked over to him.  
  
"Hi Draco." She said, smiling.  
  
"After the game, were getting ready, but erm, do you want to meet each other somewhere? Like at a certain time? Or just us go down and find each other at the ball?" Draco asked, taking his hand and running it through his hair.  
  
"Uh.....we could meet each other...like, outside the Transfiguration room..." Kiara suggested.  
  
"Okay. What time?" He asked.  
  
".....Depending on when the game ends, lets give ourselves at least an hour to get ready." Kiara said.  
  
"Okay. I will see you then." Draco said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Malfoy! Get over here! Its time to practice!" Flint barked. Kiara ran off to catch up with the rest of the team.  
  
**  
  
Hermione had a free period during the time the teams were practicing. Ron had Muggle Studies. (His Dad thought it would be good to learn about Muggle's things and their uses.) So, Hermione decided to go give Myrtle a visit.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, hearing the normal sobs.  
  
"Myrtle? Its me, Hermione!" Hermione called out. The sobbing stopped, and Myrtle floated over.  
  
"Hello." Myrtle said monotonously.  
  
"Why were you crying, this time?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on the sink counter.  
  
"Just because Im bored." Myrtle said, sniffling.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said.  
  
"How is the Draten girl?" Myrtle asked, sighing.  
  
"She is fine. She likes Malfoy, and he likes her, but some 'explosion' hasnt happened yet, so the curse hasnt begun." Hermione said.  
  
"The Exchange of Love marks the beginning of the curse." Myrtle said.  
  
"What? Whats the exhange of love?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, Im assuming you all know about Lucius, correct?" Myrtle asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, they call the explosion the exchange of love. It means the beginning of the curse. It really isnt an explosion, not like a firey one or anything, but its like energy bursting from somewhere, and it makes the two people shoot across the room. It happened to Makenzie and Lucius, and thats when they found out about the curse. So I bet Kiara thinks the curse pretty much has already started, since she has known about it for quite some time." Myrtle said.  
  
"Why does the explosion occur?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Its when both people, the Malfoy and the Draten, truely love each other. Right now, the young Malfoy and Kiara may only like each other. But the explosion will not happen until they both are in love with each other." Myrtle said.  
  
"And thats why Dumbledore cant make the antidote early, either. But what if the explosion doesnt occur until christmas?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, then that means they never loved each other, so the curse didnt occur. So Kiara would grow and die five to ten years later." Myrtle said.  
  
"What if, I mean, I highly doubt its possible, but what if they both love each other, dont take the antidote, and survive?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It impossible. They can not overcome it. They could skip the antidote, but they would both die." Myrtle said.  
  
"I know, but I mean, even if it wont happen, what would happen afterwards?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose, you-know-who would still try to kill her 5-10 years later, or maybe every chance he can. I mean, he already has a bad reputation because Harry Potter has defeated him dozens of times, he cant have another person. If he has another person escaped death, his followers will most likely find him powerless, and overrun him. But I would think if a Malfoy and Draten survived, then they would fall in love, and have children together, and if that was so, then the curse would be broken. But they will die. So dont go telling them to not have it." Myrtle said, sighing. With that, Hermione left, for the owl hooted. It was time for the Quidditch match!  
  
**  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Screamed Ron from across the hall. She waited up for him, and Seamus, Dean, and Neville joined them. They all found good seats, and even Hagrid sat with them. The other teachers were in their box, of course. Ginny found her way to them as well.  
  
"I cant see them!" Ron yelped, jumping up and down.  
  
They arent even on the field yet, you dope!" Said Ginny, rolling her eyes. The stadium all around them was louder than normal. Every single student was talking, because of the excitement of Christmas, the game, and the ball.  
  
Kiara gulped. Her first game. Harry looked somewhat nervous, along with the others.  
  
"Harry...I wont like, die, will I?" Kiara asked, obviously thinking of the bludgers.  
  
"No, its okay, dont worry, and just relax." Harry said. They heard over the loudspeaker Lee Jordan introducing Slytherin, with lots of boo's from the other houses, but cheering from its own.  
  
"And the Gryffindor team! Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Kiara Draten, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley!" Lee Jordan screamed, as the stadium screamed cheers, excpet the Slytherin. They flew out on the their brooms.  
  
"Okay. CLEANER THAN NORMAL! We dont want broken bones for the Ball!" Madam Hooch yelled. She let the bludgers shoot up, followed by the Golden Snitch, and then she threw up the Quaffle. Alicia caught it, and went shooting to the goal posts. She dodged a bludger easily, and passed it to Katie Bell, who scored it.  
  
"A great score for Gryffindor!" Shrieked Lee Jordan. Kiara zoomed out to the goal post area, to be ready. But then she realized the Quaffle was in the hands of Katie Bell, who was cornered. Kiara leaned foward and felt her speed increase. Katie threw the Quaffle to Kiara, who grasped it with both arms, nearly falling off her broom. She turned her broom sharply, and went flying to the goal posts. She glanced around, saw she couldnt pass it, and she scored. She felt so relieved, and actually calmed down. Flint was giving her killer looks.  
  
"Nice one." Malfoy said, flying past her. Kiara smiled, and continued helping.  
  
**  
  
20 minutes later, the score was 50 to 0, in favor of Gryffindor.  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks as though this will be another embarassing defeat for Slytherin...." Lee Jordan began to say, but stopped when he saw the glare on McGonagall's face.  
  
Harry squinted his eyes. The Snitch was nowhere in sight. But then,...he saw a quick zoom of gold over near Flint, but then it was gone.  
  
Alicia scored another point, and Kiara, herself, scored two in a row.   
  
"80 leading 20!" Lee Jordan stated ten minutes later. Moments later, Harry and Malfoy spotted the snitch, zooming after it. Kiara scored another shot, and Flint glared darkly at her. There was no way a third year little shrimp could get past him like that. He grabbed a bat for the bludger from someone, and whacked the bludger as hard as he could at Kiara. She saw it as it hit her. It smacked hard into her left shoulder blade, instantly bruising it. She screamed out in pain, as she clutched for dear life on her broom, which went shooting straight down from her not controlling it. She tried to shift it upwards, but it began spinning. Everyone was spinning around her, the different colours of the different houses all blended together in a swirl, and she heard the whistle of Madam Hooch. She could feel that feeling again. The feeling of the wind in her hair, as she fell helplessly. But she wasnt helpless. She had to gain control.   
  
"Sus" muttered a voice. It was female, she thought, but it was hushed. It was right in her ear. The second the word was spoken, her broom went shooting up, and was level with the horizon. The spinning stopped. The falling stopped. She let out a sigh of relief. She turned to thank whoever casted the spell that made her gain control, but the girls on her team were on their way over, to see if she was okay. So, whoever said the spell...well...wasnt visible.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alicia asked. Kiara nodded.  
  
"What happened? Why is the crowd cheering?" Kiara asked.  
  
"As soon as Flint had hit you, Harry also got the snitch. So we won. But Madam Hooch got Flint in big trouble for hitting you on purpose. And I dont think that Malfoy kid will be on the Quidditch team anymore. He got suspended from the next game." Katie said.  
  
"Why?" Kiara asked. They all floated to the ground.  
  
"Because he was about to catch the snitch, and he kinda saw Flint hit you, and well, he erm, shot over and punched Flint in the face, and broke his nose...." Alicia said.  
  
"Then Flint punched him in the eye. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, said Harry caught the Snitch, and ended the game, then suspended Malfoy. She would suspend Flint too, since he fought back, but he is done with school today." Katie said. Kiara sighed. Then she winced. Her shoulder hurt. She moved it a bit, and decided it wasnt too injured.  
  
"Make your way, move please. Ah. Are you okay? Need me to send you to Pomfrey?" Madam Hooch said, walking over.  
  
"Im fine." Kiara said. Harry ran over, along with Angelina and the Weasleys.  
  
"Harry caught it!" George screamed happily.  
  
"And then Flint got punched! Best game ever!" Fred said joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, I flew over fast too, when Lee Jordan announced you were hit, but by then, you were slowly pulling your broom up. How did you do it? There was a yellow glow around your broom when it became still." Harry said.  
  
"I will tell you later." Kiara said in a hushed voice. She stood up, broom in hand. She could see off to the sidelines, the furious Flint, with his nose bleeding, and a tissue held up to it. Then she saw Draco, glaring, with a black eye beginning to form. Kiara ran over.  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy, you will be suspended, as I said, but you will still be on the team. Just not the next game." Madam Hooch was saying. She walked off.  
  
"Malfoy. I dont see what is so great about that dirty little girl. You lost the game because you had to make sure I payed for hurting her. Your no better than a Gryffindor Mudblood!" Flint said, glaring.  
  
Malfoy looked as though he was about to lunge at Flint, but instead, Kiara "accidentally" kicked him in the shins as she passed to see Draco.  
  
"Hi." She said, smiling.  
  
"Lets get away from the fields." He said, giving her a quick smirk, then a death glare to Flint.  
  
"Dumb Gryffindor." Flint muttered. Kiara ignored him as they kept walking. "Dont walk away from me!" Yelled Flint. Yet they still did. "You will suffer before he kills you! He wont make it quick and easy!" Roared Flint. Kiara and Draco turned around quickly, and looked at him with confusion.  
  
"What? Who is 'he'?" Draco asked.  
  
"You know who he is. The one who will kill you." Flint muttered. He gave an evil smirk.   
  
"How do you know about that?" Kiara asked, glaring.  
  
"He tells all who follow him." Flint said, before turning, and walking off with the rest of the Slytherin team. Draco turned to Kiara.  
  
"Is Flint a deatheater?" Kiara asked him.  
  
"I dont know. I know his father is powerful and evil, much like mine....and Flint is 18. Wizards can not become deatheaters until they are 18. I only know this from my Father." Draco mumbled. There was a silence, then Draco turned, and walked off to the direction of the Slytherin end of the school. Kiara ran over to the rest of her team, and they were all cheering and celebrating.  
  
"You may all go to your dormitories. It is currently 4 PM, so you have two hours to get ready. If the Gryffindors would like to celebrate, I suggest they leave enough time to get ready for the ball. I will see all who are attending tonight. And for all those who are not going, Hogsmeade is open for them to visit. Have a great Holiday break, and I will see you tonight!" Dumbledore said into the microphone. Everyone made a mad dash inside.  
  
A/n- YULE BALL IS NEXT! REVIEW FOR IT TO BE POSTED! 


	15. Yule Ball Accident

A/n- I only own the Dratens, and Zeb Latta. This is FINALLY the Yule Ball chapter! It may be long...forgive me. But those of you who actually like this story will be pleased by its length. I am nearly done. I am aiming for about 19 chapters. This is chapter 15. So. Its almost done. I will be sad when its over, I like it alot. I am still debating how it will end. I have fallen in love with the way the characters are, and I dont have the heart to....well...nevermind. But enjoy this chapter! And please review! Oh yeah, and tell others about it!  
  
Chapter 15: Yule Ball Accident  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team carried Harry on their shoulders, and ran like mad to the tower. They let him down, and started setting off fireworks. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all shoved their ways to Harry and Kiara.  
  
"Great catch Harry!" Ron cried out.  
  
"How did you make your broom go straight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, it went all yellow." Seamus said.  
  
"And it sparked at the back." Dean said.  
  
"And there is like NO WAY someone could get a broom going that fast completely straight within seconds!" Ginny added.  
  
"Calm down you guys! How about you all go mingle with the rest the team, me and Kiara need to talk with Ron and Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Neville all wandered off to the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, whom were cracking jokes by the fire.  
  
The four of them huddled in the corner, on one of the couches.  
  
"So, what really happened? You never told me." Harry said to Kiara in a hushed voice.  
  
Ron and Hermione leaned in to hear the story.  
  
"Flint hit me with the bludger. I lost control of my broom, and I was spinning all around, and shooting fast to the ground. I couldnt make it go straight. I tried and tried. And then I heard someone cast a spell....it was...'sus' or something like that. It sounded like a girl. It made me stop, and go straight, and go completely still. I looked to see if it was another chaser, or maybe Angelina, but they were nowhere near me." Kiara said.  
  
"And, you didnt cast it?" Ron asked.  
  
"No." Kiara said.  
  
"And plus, we arent allowed to have our wands on the field." Harry said.  
  
"Who do you think it was?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dont know. But whoever it was, saved me." Kiara pointed out.  
  
"I heard Lee Jordan announce something like you were falling down, and I got the snitch right after that, and flew over to see you fine." Harry said.  
  
"And when you were falling down, we saw Malfoy about to get the snitch, but he flew over, looking really angry, and thats when he punched Flint." Ron said.  
  
"I suspect the whole school was suprised." Hermione said.  
  
**  
  
The partying continued an hour, and it quieted down when everyone was getting ready. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin, Fred, George, and many other Gryffindor boys were all sitting in the common room. Thats where they all were getting ready. Harry kept rubbing a chunk of hair down, but it kept sticking back out.  
  
"Ugh. Dumb hair.." He muttered to himself. Ron was grinning happily. George had bought him a different dress robe, and it was dark blue. Not that ugly maroon anymore.  
  
"Do you think Angelina will find me pathetic?" Fred asked.  
  
"She didnt last year! What about ME? Do you think Alicia will find ME pathetic?" George asked.  
  
"Not at all!" Fred said, laughing.  
  
"I swear. If Malfoy is even a teensy bit mean to Kiara, he will be dead before the night is over." Ron muttered. He still was upset about Kiara going with Malfoy instead of him.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, in the girl's side of the dorm rooms, sat Hermione, Kiara, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and the rest of the Gryffindor girls.  
  
"Ugh! My hair!" Cried Hermione, as she desperatly tried enchanting it to stay thin.  
  
"I hope Fred likes me still.." Mumbled Angelina to Alicia.  
  
"I hope George likes me!" Alicia said.  
  
"Im so excited to be with Seamus!" Cried out Ginny. Her, Hermione, Kiara, Lavender, and Parvati were all sitting around each other, fixing their hair, and putting on makeup.  
  
"Seamus? Oh! Im going with Dean! And Lavender got stuck with Colin Creevy!" Parvati said, laughing.  
  
"What about Neville? Anyone going with him?" Kiara asked, feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Oh. He asked Susan Bones, and she said yes." Lavender said.   
  
"What about you Kiara? Your going with someone, so who is it?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Draco." Kiara said, combing her hair.  
  
"You mean Malfoy?" Lavender screeched. The girls in the room stopped talking, and looked at the shocked Lavender. Then they went back to their things.  
  
"Be quiet! And yes! Im going with Draco Malfoy!" Kiara hissed.  
  
"I didnt think many students dated out of their houses." Parvati said.  
  
"Well, just drop it. A lot of students like people of other houses. Yes, it is a great shock that the evil Malfoy is being kind, and going with a Gryffindor, but just leave it be." Hermione snapped. Kiara gave her a greatful look of thanks. They finished their hair in silence, and got up. Kiara said farewells to Ginny and Hermione, and told them she would see them at the Ball. Kiara had her hair up (which she never, EVER did) in a backwards bun-type-thing. It was smooth and shiny, not knotty and dull like normal. Hermione had taught her the enchanting spell that she had used the previous year. Her dress robe was yellow. Kiara ran down the the common room, where every single boy in there gasped. They obviously didnt expect any girls down there that early.  
  
"Ahem. I have to leave to meet my date." Kiara said, blushing, and running to the door.  
  
"Kiara. You....wow. I mean...wow." Ron breathed.  
  
"Yeah, you look....well...exactly what Ron said." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Hermione looks better. Wait till you see her." Kiara said, walking past them, and out the door.  
  
**  
  
Kiara walked down the halls, feeling her heartbeat quicken. She was nervous, oddly. She saw Draco leaning casually against the wall by the door to Transfiguration. His robe was black. He looked...well....very nice.   
  
He looked up at her. Kiara felt a tingly feeling in her stomach. He had a look in his eyes. She couldnt quite place it. But all she knew, is the second she saw that look, well, she didnt fear him...at all. His jaw hung down too.  
  
He looked at her. He had never seen her so beautiful. In fact, he never had seen anyone so beautiful. He knew....he.....He knew he felt more tingly than he had ever been in his life. His stomach tickled with the feeling of it. He closed his mouth, tried to get the awed look off his face, and gulped.  
  
Kiara looked at him, from his eyes to his hair, to his face. At that moment, she loved everything about him. He looked so much.....cleaner in a sense than normal days. He looked like he truely was 15 years of age.  
  
"We better get down there, its starting in a few minutes." Kiara said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. You look really good." Draco said.  
  
"You do too." She said, hugging him. He grabbed her hand, and entwined his fingers with hers. They walked down to the ball.  
  
**  
  
When they arrived, a lot of people were getting with their dates, and it was loud. There was a singing group of witches on 2 of the house tables, which were pushed off the the side of the room. Professor Flitwick had enchanted the Great Hall to have different coloured lights flash around the room. (a/n- I know this has nothing to deal with this chapter, but I have completely forgotten to mention there is no Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year, because they couldnt find a teacher for it!) They left the other two house tables on each side of the Great hall, so there was a spot for dancing. Since the ball was only 4th years and up, (and if you were a younger year but asked by a fourth year up) there wasnt as many students, so everyone who was there could easily fit at two tables. Kiara pulled Draco to follow her to one of the tables, where they took a seat next to Katie Bell and some Ravenclaw guy.  
  
"Oh, hey Kiara! How are you? This is Zeb Latta. He is a Ravenclaw 7th year!" Katie said, giggling.  
  
Zeb gave a quick smile. He looked nervous.  
  
"Oh hi. Im fine, I hope your good, nice to meet you Zeb, erm, I believe you know Draco." Kiara said, gesturing to Malfoy. He glanced at the shocked Katie, gave a smirk, and stared down at the table.  
  
"Him?" Katie whispered frantically.  
  
"Yeah. I like him." Kiara whispered back. "We are gunna mingle. See ya later." Kiara added. Her and Draco got up.  
  
"Mingle? Why mingle?" Draco asked.  
  
"Your uncomfortable about sitting with other Gryffindors. I can tell." Kiara pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldnt want to sit with the Slytherin half of the table." Draco said.  
  
"Well, I made you sit with me for a few minutes, so now you can make me sit with you." Kiara said, smiling. Draco smiled, and pulled her to the Slytherin half. They took a seat near Crabbe and Goyle, and their dates, Pansy and Blaise.  
  
"Hey guys." Draco said, plopping himself next to Goyle. Crabbe was across from him. Kiara sat next to Draco.  
  
"Hi Draco." Crabbe and Goyle mumbled.  
  
"Erm...you guys know Kiara..." Draco said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." They muttered.  
  
"I dont think Gryffindors should be allowed to sit here." Pansy said, glaring with her pug-face.  
  
"I do." Draco said, giving her a murderous glare. The year before he had come with her.  
  
"All you care about lately is Gryffindors. I wouldnt be suprised if you became one." Goyle said, glaring at him.  
  
"A Gryffindor? I only hang out with Kiara of Gryffindors. I dont want to be one, I just like Kiara. And if you have a problem with that, well....just drop it!" Draco said, glaring angrily at them.  
  
"What will you do, Draco? Call your father on us? Our fathers are just as powerful as yours." Goyle said.  
  
"Oh wait. He wouldnt talk to his father. He hates his father." Crabbe added.  
  
"I dont want to talk about him right now! I dont need my stupid father to defend me! Im strong enough on my own!" Draco said, getting angrier looking each second. Kiara glanced at him. She wouldnt dare butting into the fight.  
  
"You cant even bring pride to your family name!" Pansy said, glaring. It was obvious she was jealous of Kiara, for she added, "And bringing a dirty little Gryffindor to the Yule Ball isnt exactly boastful!"  
  
"You know what Pansy? Having your face resemble a fricken pug isnt exactly prideful either!" Kiara said, glaring at her. She grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him up. They walked again, out the the middle of the floor.  
  
It was a few moments before either of them spoke.  
  
"Im sorry." Draco said, his face still full of anger.  
  
"Its okay. You didnt do anything wrong. They did." Kiara said.  
  
"But Im dumb for it! I knew they would be hateful. They arent even friends. Just people I resort to for backing me up. They never really spoke out much, but now they are taking advantage because Im going soft." Draco said angrily.  
  
"You still have your ways. I like the way you are now, but if you dont, then its fine. You can go back being jerky, and have less people like you." Kiara said, pointing out.  
  
"I understand. But them bringing up my STUPID father..." Draco said, getting angry again.  
  
"Calm down. Lets sit." Kiara said. They sat at a few nearby chairs. "Why is your father so stupid?"  
  
"He....he forces me to be like him. I dont want to be. I dont want to become a deatheater, I dont want to follow Voldemort, I dont want to hate things less than me!" Draco said, "But I do have people I just dont like. The way I am here is how I normally am."  
  
"Draco....did your....did your father hit you?" Kiara asked. She had just remember the conversation her and the others had at Hagrid's. The bruise on his cheek was nearly gone, it was light yellow. He still had a purple eye, though.  
  
"Yes. He beats me to be like him. He inforces things." He mumbled.  
  
"Why dont you stand up?" Kiara asked.  
  
"I DO! I stand up the best I can, but he is stronger than me. So much stronger." Draco muttered.  
  
"Listen to me. Who cares what your so-called friends and your stupid father think about you. You bring great pride. You have accomplished things here that your father couldnt have done himself. Im proud of you. You should be too." Kiara said.  
  
"....lets stop talking about this." Draco said. So they did. They eventually spotted Ron and Padma, and shortly after, Harry and Hermione joined them. Draco was being good too. He talked with Hermione about Astronomy problems, to Ron about his new dress robe being cool, and to Harry about Quidditch. The band stopped playing their loud and fast music, and started up slow, quiet, and nice music. Hermione gave Harry a mischievious smile, and dragged him to the dance floor. Ron looked at Kiara, then to Padma, and yanked Padma to the dance floor.  
  
"Erm....wanna dance?" Draco asked. Kiara nodded. They walked out to the middle, and Ron and Padma were on their left, and Harry and Hermione were on their right. Draco put his hands on Kiara's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He must have looked like he had no idea what he was doing, for Harry mouthed the words, 'put your arms around her more'. Draco wrapped his arms all the way around Kiara, and they were pretty much hugging, they were so close. It was then Hermione remembered the Exchange of Love that Myrtle had told her. She decided to tell Kiara and Malfoy about it after the song.  
  
"Kiara...do you only like me because you know about the curse?" Draco asked, putting on a stern expression.  
  
"No. I have liked you a long time, before I knew it was you who I would end up loving. I started liking you once I got to know you. Once you volunteered to help me. But I have thought you were cute...for....well, probably since I saw you." Kiara said, "I was worrying about that too......do you only like me for the same reason?"  
  
"No. I have liked you a long time as well. Probably since you were joking around, saying you liked me. When you did it, I noticed how pretty you were. At first I wouldnt allow myself to like you. But then I did...and then I got to know you more and more...my feelings for you grew. And here we are now." Draco said.  
  
Kiara looked at him. She felt like crying tears of joy. He truely did like her. She truely did like him. She looked into his eyes. That look was there again. Then she finally realized what it was.   
  
A look of love. And thats why she felt all tingly. She loved him. He moved his face is a little more, a longing inside of him. He didnt want anything more, than to kiss her. The music blurred as they only thought of one another. She leaned in too.   
  
They kissed. It felt so powerful, and her stomach felt like it was doing flips. She put her arms around him tighter, and he brought her closer. The room felt like it was spinning. She knew they were in love.   
  
And then it happened.  
  
A loud BANG echoed throughout the Great Hall, as a large explosion of dark green blasted them apart, stopped their kissing, threw them at least 5 feet from each other. They each landed on the ground with a THUMP, and people around them gasped or screamed. Each of them were instantly knocked out from the blast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran full speed to Kiara.  
  
"Its the Exchange of Love!" Hermione exclaimed to them.  
  
"The what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Its the explosion that marks the beginning of the curse. It means they both are truely in love with each other." Hermione said.  
  
People all over the room stared at them, too scared for words.  
  
"Attention! Its alright, they are alive. I will take them to the medical wing, the rest of you, continue your dancing." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Slowly the room became loud again, and everyone began dancing again.  
  
"Professor....can we come to the medical wing as well?" Ron asked.  
  
"Stay here. Have fun. They arent hurt in any way. It just was a powerful blast. They might be a bit bruised, but they will awake and be fine in the morning." Dumbledore said, casting a levitate spell on them. He took them to the mecial wing, leaving behind Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
A/n- Okay, honestly. Was this chapter bad? I thought it was pretty good. But did you suspect the blast happening at the ball, because of all my previous hints? Review for the next chapter. 


	16. Starting the Antidote, and the Protector...

A/n- I only own the Dratens'. So. The last chapter was happy, loving, and explosions. Forgive me if this chapter isnt as good as the others, I had exactly what I wanted planned until the last chapter, so Im at a loss right now. Plus its very early in the morning.  
  
Chapter 16: Starting the Antidote, and the Protectors of the Prophecy  
  
Kiara opened her eyes. She was walking in the Forbidden Forest, so it seemed. A glow of yellow light taunted her, leading her further in.  
  
"I cant. Im not strong enough to go that far. To get that close to evil." Kiara said to it.  
  
"....I promise I will help you....I will reward your bravery..." Said the yellow glow. It had the same voice as the girl who casted 'sus' on Kiara's broom. Kiara woke with a stir. Of course. Another dream. She immediatly knew where she was. She spent alot of time there. The hospital wing. She sat up, and glanced around. In three chairs next to her bed sat Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They all were sleeping, leaning thier heads in on each other. On the floor was the Weasley twins, and in a chair a few feet away was Ginny. She looked next to her. Malfoy was resting still. His bed was pulled right up next to hers. Odd. She glanced on the floor and the chairs next to his bed. They were all empty. There was a bit of stirring, and one of the twins yawned, and sat up, rubbing his poofy red hair.  
  
"Kiara? Your awake?" Fred whispered.  
  
"Yes. What happened? Why are we all still in our dress robes?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Perhaps Professor Dumbledore should tell you. Or one of your closer friends. We have to get downstairs to eat." Fred mumbled. He shook George. He woke up, and they woke up everyone else. Fred, George, and Ginny all left, heading for the dorm rooms to change.  
  
"Im glad your up." Ron said. The others agreed.  
  
"Yes. But what happened?" Kiara asked. She felt Malfoy stirring awake next to her. He bolted up, strands of his normally slicked back hair sticking down in his face.  
  
"...What happened last night?" He asked immediatly. He took his hand and ran it through his hair, getting it flat again.   
  
"I can answer that. You three may stay, to hear it." Dumbledore said, walking in, and gesturing to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. He took a seat in Ginny's empty chair, after he pulled it over.  
  
"You had the Exchange of Love. It marks the official beginning of the curse. Thats what I meant by an explosion happening. It only happens when the Malfoy and Draten are truely in love. Now I can begin making the antidote, expect it in a few days. You must take it. If you do not, you will both die." Dumbledore began. He was about to continue when a dog ran in, and turned into Sirius Black.  
  
"Albus. I recieved Harry's note, and knew it happened. I came as quick as I could." Sirius said.  
  
"Very well Sirius." Dumbledore said.  
  
".....Sirius Black...?" Draco asked, looking afraid beyond reason.  
  
"Do not worry, young Malfoy. He is safe, and innocent. Anyway, the antidote will make you not love anymore, and will keep you alive. I put your beds together, for I knew you would want to see each other, and right now you are much too weak to move around. In about an hour you may eat Breakfast, and bid farewell to your friends. Is there any questions?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor...why havent I turned evil? I was supposed to suck the soul from the Malfoy, and get evil like him." Kiara said.  
  
"I believe Mr. Malfoy can answer this." Dumbledore said, glancing at Malfoy.  
  
"Because Im not evil. I might be arrogant sometimes, but Im not evil." Draco said.  
  
"He is right. You might have picked up more of his pompous attitudes lately, but you are not evil. Mr. Malfoy, I know Lucius is your father, and he is a deatheater. I have Snape worrying about that currently, but if he wants to contact you inside or outside of the school before or on Christmas, notify me or Snape first. Is that clear?" Dumbledore asked, while Draco nodded. "Well then. Sirius, I believe now I need to ask you a favor. Gather their protector's. Most of which are here, but we need as many as possible. Gather old friends. Just do anything you can. They need questions answered, and I do not have all the answers." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I will be back within 2 days." Sirius said, turning back into a dog, and leaving.  
  
"Erm....another question." said Draco.  
  
"Hm?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"If..........like, lets say, Kiara and I...erm....we....uh...we wanted...to....k..k...kiss....would we..." Draco mumbled, blushing feriously.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy. If you and Kiara still wanted to kiss, the explosion wouldnt occur anymore." Dumbledore said, chuckling.  
  
**  
  
An hour had passed, and Kiara and Draco told each other endless times how much they loved each other. Kiara wanted to say bye to the ones leaving for break. Draco didnt want to really talk with anyone at the Slytherin table, but he might as well sit there. They got in their uniforms, and walked to the Hall. Of course, they were holding hands again. They pushed open the double doors, and walked in. Alot of the people talking, laughing, saying goodbye, stopped. They glanced at Kiara and Draco. It was quiet in there now, for everyone stopped talking. Kiara and Draco gulped uncomfortably, and kept walking. Then they seperated, and went to the different tables. Everyone started talking again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shrieked Lavender when Kiara sat down. She was next to Hermione.  
  
"Im fine. I hope you have fun at your home this Christmas." Kiara said to Lavender.  
  
"You have a good, SAFE, one here, okay?" Parvati asked, smiling. She was seated next to Lavender.  
  
"I will. You too." Kiara responded. It went that way for about an hour. Anyone who was staying just said bye to their friends, and left for their common rooms. Those who were leaving kept asking Kiara if she was okay, and saying goodbye. Even the Slytherins were talking to Draco. They kept telling him he escaped death, and other overly-dramatic things.   
  
Amongst those who were left were: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kiara herself, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin, Dennis, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.   
  
Of the Slytherin: Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
Of Ravenclaw: Zeb, Cho, and a few other non-important people.  
  
Of Hufflepuff: About 7 non-important people.  
  
(A/n- Sorry to say, but not many people care about the other houses, other than Gryffindor and Slytherin!)  
  
**  
  
Kiara raced to the common room. When she got there, she plopped on one of the couches next to Dean Thomas, who was drawing a picture.  
  
"Normally I go home for Christmas. But my parents are swamped with work, so I stayed here. I will send them Christmas from here." Dean muttered to her. He was sketching the common room, and he added a large tree in it.  
  
Kiara just liked sitting there, not worrying. She liked feeling the warm heat of the fire on her cold hands and fingers. A little bit later Ginny sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi." Kiara said to Ginny.  
  
"Hello. You know what? I think I might send Mum a letter about the Ball." Ginny said, grabbing parchment, a quill, and ink. She burried herelf in her letter, most likely giving every single detail of what happened. Kiara sighed, got up, and walked around the common room. Pacing around wouldnt solve anything. So she yawned, and walked up to her bed. She fell on to it. She hadnt had good sleep in a few weeks. She kept having the dreams,...they were beginning to turn into nightmares. They came closer, and faster, which could only mean that her death was near as well. She fell asleep with her robes on.  
  
**  
  
Within the next 3 days, nothing really happened. Dumbledore informed them the antidote would be done on Christmas Eve, and Sirius still had not returned. It was now December 24.  
  
Kiara and Hermione were walking through the halls. It was nearly breakfast, so they were heading towards the Great Hall. They saw Ron and Harry, who joined them.  
  
"Fred and George wont wake up....they said that this is the only time they can sleep in. Well, tomarrow they will be too excited to sleep in..." Ron mumbled as they all walked down the hall together. Eventually Draco came from a hall, then standing next to Kiara, with them holding hands. They heard voices from the teachers lounge.  
  
"....Honey.....I have to stay here..the Draten and the Malfoy..." Mumbled a deep, sinister voice. The 5 of them ran over to the door, pressing their ears up against it.  
  
"I know....I just will miss you over Christmas." Said a feminine voice, one that they had never heard. Footsteps came to the door, and the 5 of them had just enough time to run to the middle of the hall, as if they had been walking by, when the door opened. There stood snape, his arm entwined with a woman's. She had long blonde hair, was was quite pale.  
  
"Ugh. I see you five are off to breakfast." Snape said, gulping.  
  
"Who is that, Professor?" Draco asked, the only one brave enough to question.  
  
"My...erm...my girlfriend. Mysty.( one ff.net's GREATEST authors! )" Snape said, walking off quickly, with Mysty giggling. They just stared at the floor.   
  
"Is she off her rocker?!" Ron exploded when Snape was out of ear-shot range.  
  
"EW!" Hermione bellowed, nearly gagging.  
  
"That....was waaaay too much information." Harry muttered. It was sickening, thinking of someone with Snape. Eck. (Sorry Mysty, had too!) Kiara just giggled, nervously. Draco shuddered a bit, and they continued to breakfast.  
  
**  
  
At about 10, they all sat at the house table. Malfoy joined them, for everyone used one house table, because of the shortage of students. Dumbledore had walked over to them.  
  
"Sirius has returned. He brought the protectors of the prophecy. Those who were appointed to watch over you both. Actually, some of them have watched over Harry a bit, as well." Dumbledore said. He led the five of them to his office. He opened his door, and it swung open, revealing eight people.  
  
"We are the Protectors of the Prophecy. We have been for a long time. There were protectors of you mother as well, and her mother, and her mother, and so on. Every single Draten has always been looked out for. And, we have watched over a few Malfoys." Dumbledore said.  
  
Sirius and Snape were included in the line of chairs. At once Kiara knew the four students beside her knew the other six people. 


	17. Old Friends, Information Known

A/n- Yup...I own the Dratens. Thaz about it. The story is VERY close to being over. This is chapter seventeen......there will be, I believe, two more. The next few chapters will all take place on Christmas Eve.  
  
Chapter 17: Old Friends, Information Known.  
  
"What?!" Ron cried out. Fred and George were two of the people sitting in the line of chairs.  
  
"Honey, we have all watched out and cared for the Draten. So we are Protectors of the Prophecy." A round woman with red hair said.  
  
"But why?!" Ron asked.  
  
"LUPIN!" Harry yelled with delight. Lupin was also seated with them. He gave a weak smile.  
  
"Attention. I will introduce the group. I know you may know them already, but Im afraid Kiara and Draco may not." Dumbledore said, sighing, "Theres myself, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, and Fred Weasley. If Im not mistaken, if there hadnt been any interferences with the others...we would also have James and Lilly Potter here."   
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I knew Dad and the twins knew...why Percy and my Mum?" Ron asked. He felt very left out in the situation.  
  
"Well, Percy did watch over her as well. And I informed your mother when we were still students ourselves." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"So...your Mr. Lupin?" Kiara asked. He nodded. He in fact did look like Harry's description of him.  
  
"Yes. And I knew your Mother well. She was very...mischevious indeed. Much like the rest of us." Lupin said, grinning. By saying 'us', he was refering to the Maruders, Kiara assumed.  
  
"We will discuss the outcome of all of this, and Lupin and Sirius will stay till tomarrow. George and Fred will of course be here, but Arthur, Molly, and Percy are going off to visit Charlie. Snape and I of course will also be here. And later, there is a board meeting about it." Dumbledore said. Kiara and the others nodded. They left the room.  
  
**  
  
Many hours of the day passed, and it dragged onward. Kiara couldnt stand waiting around. So her, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked to the Quidditch field. Harry and Kiara would fly around, Hermione and Ron would watch.   
  
Meanwhile,...in the teacher's lounge...  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Teachers. The curse is in effect. But it will all go well, just as the rest of them." He said.  
  
"Is the antidote done?" Proffesor McGongall asked.  
  
"It will be before this evening." Dumbledore retorted. Snape was about to say something, when that same blonde haired woman burst into the teacher's lounge. She was carrying a blue duck. (A/n- for Ducky!!!)  
  
"Severus, darling! I came to tell you, I will stay here for Christmas, so we can be together!" She said, smiling.  
  
"And you are..?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. Snape was starting to flush.   
  
"I am Mystina Valeth, Severus's woman. And this, this is our pet duck, named Ducky." Mystina said. Everyone looked at the blue duck. Instead of quacking, it said, "Tom." (A/n- LOL Ducky!) Snape burried his head in his hands, his face turning a dark pink. The other teachers held in their laughing; some teachers held it in so much, their faces began to turn a dark red.  
  
"Mysty..." Snape muttered, giving her a look.  
  
"Oh, no you dont, Mr. Snape! You dont be giving me that look! And also, you forgot to feed Ducky! She needs food to survive, like me and you! So you BETTER remember next time!" Mystina said, giving him a look back. With that, she left, skipping along. Once they had left, all the teachers burst into a loud laugh. Dumbledore even chuckled himself. Snape gulped.   
  
"Sorry Headmaster, and everyone else...for that scene..." He said, face darkening with redness.  
  
**  
  
Later in the day, Kiara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all asked Lupin questions about the curse, and how had been since Harry and the others had last seen him. It was just turning 2 in the afternoon. They had spent lunch together, talking, as well. Eventually, Lupin said he needed to go take his potion, for a few days after Christmas, he would be transforming. With that, the four of them all walked around, bored out of their minds.  
  
"Harry, lets go to the common room." Hermione said, grinning.  
  
"Common room? I dont think anyone is there.." Harry muttered.  
  
"Ew! Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, a look of horror on his face.  
  
"No! I didnt meant that! I SWEAR I didnt mean that! I thought we could just hang out!" Hermione said, blushing feriously. So, Harry and Hermione walked off, leaving Ron and Kiara. They decided to walk outside, it being nice and a bit chilly out.  
  
"Kiara...no matter what happens...please remember Im here for you..okay?" Ron asked Kiara.  
  
"Of course I know your here for me..." Kiara said. They continued walking, getting nearer and nearer to the lake. It was around 3 in the afternoon, yet the day seemed to be leaving quickly, and leading a restless night upon them. Kiara felt a small pain in her chest. She started getting herself worried, in case it got worse. But it went away in a second's time. But thoughts lingered in her mind. Thoughts she had been avoiding since she first found out about the antidote.  
  
'....I dont want to stop loving Draco..." She thought, or, 'I can already feeling myself slip away...my heart doesnt know what to do....it feels as if its being clouded over, hidden, from those afar..'  
  
"Odd." Ron muttered, looking towards the sky. Kiara jumped a little. She had forgotten she was walking with Ron. She glanced at the sky, which he seemed so focused on. The sun, which had been shining so brightly only moments before, had now been hidden, by hundreds of grey clouds. The clouds themselves even seemed to have come out of nowhere. "What do ya reckon is happening?" Ron asked, glancing back up at the sky.  
  
She had a thought of why it was happening. It was only a guess. But once she thought of it, she knew her guess was right. "Darkness is covering, diminishing, all the hope thats left, hiding it from those afar." Kiara said. 'Thats what I feel....hidden....' Kiara thought.  
  
"Why, though? When somebody says, 'darkness', most people would think of you-know-who. Well....he isnt going to come...right?" Ron asked, getting panicky.  
  
"Of course not." Kiara said, gulping. She already was debating questions similar to that one in her mind.  
  
"Kiara! Hey!" Hermione yelled. Ron and Kiara glanced towards the school, and saw Harry and Hermione running down to meet them. Behind them walked Dumbledore, carrying two bottles of steaming stuff.  
  
"The antidote." Kiara muttered. She and Ron glanced at the sky again. It definantly wasnt bright out anymore. It wasnt necessarily dark, but it was just....gloomy in a sense. 'Its hopeless.....just as my fate....' Kiara thought.  
  
Ron seemed to know what she was thinking by the expression on her face, for he said, "Kiara? Can you make me a promise?" Ron asked, following her gaze to the bottles filled with antidote.  
  
"What kind of promise?" Kiara asked, glancing at her friends and Dumbledore, who were drawing nearer.  
  
"Just...promise me.....that...no one will die tonight." Ron said, looking at her.  
  
Kiara gulped. "I cant see the future, Ron.....how am I to know if people wont die?" Kiara asked him.  
  
"You know what I mean. Promise me......that you will do the same thing as the other Draten women have done." Ron said.   
  
".....I...." Kiara said slowly. She knew what he meant. He was making sure she was going to take the antidote.  
  
"Kiara...promise me." Ron said sternly.  
  
"...I.....I..." Kiara mumbled. She couldnt say it. She wasnt entirely sure.....if she would accidentally break the promise...  
  
Before she could answer, Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione had reached them.  
  
"Hi! Professor Dumbledore came to the common room looking for you, we told him you were out here. But the antidote is ready, and its time for you and Malfoy to take it." Harry said, gasping for breath, after he had ran over.  
  
"Yes. The antidote is finished. You may send an owl to Mr. Malfoy, or you may search for him. But I suggest we all go into the school now, for it looks quite gloomy out. Perhaps it will snow.." Dumbledore mumbled.  
  
They all began walking up to the school.  
  
'How could it possibly snow....on perhaps such a tradgic day?' Kiara thought as they walked up the hill.  
  
A/n- I dont like this chapter. Its too...out of character. Not much Draco, sorry Draco luvers! I had the cameos of Ducky and Mystina, two of my friends, so thats why theres a little bit of humour in this chapter. Most of the story has been drama. So, it needed some humour. Anyway. I do like the ending of this chapter. Its mainly debating what to do. I read it over before I posted it, and I realized that I felt like I was Kiara....because I believe I make her character feel real, so its easy to get into her character. But Im still not quite sure of the ending. Im thinking..hmmm...about two or three more chapters. I got my idea for the last chapter, but I need more explanitory things backing it up...thats the only way it will work. Review for the next chapter! 


	18. To Drink or Not To Drink

A/n- I own the Dratens'. I stole the title somewhat from Shakespeare's "Hamlet" So. Yeah. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Well..not the curse and all that, but yeah.  
  
Chapter 18: To Drink or Not To Drink  
  
Kiara ran through the halls. She needed him. Draco.  
  
Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were going to wait in the Great Hall. They told Kiara to find Malfoy. So she was. She raced throught the halls. She didnt mean to run so fast. But she was scared beyond reason.   
  
She didnt know if she wanted to take the antidote.  
  
She could feel him, nearer now, as she turned a corner. There he was. Leaning against the wall, staring at the floor.  
  
"Draco." She said, gasping for air. He jumped. He had no idea she had been there. He took a hand and ran it through his hair nervously.  
  
"Kiara...whats wrong?" He asked. He knew something was happening. Not by the expression on her face, maybe because the darkness outside when it only was nearing 4 PM, but mainly because he could feel something was wrong.  
  
"The antidote is done. They are waiting in the Great Hall." Kiara said to him. He walked over to her and they embraced.  
  
"I dont want to leave you." He said, rubbing her back.  
  
"And I dont want to stop loving you. But our other option is death." Kiara said, gulping. They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall.  
  
**  
  
They approached the other four slowly, then Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"In these two small bottles, is the Antidote of Menos Amor, otherwise known as the Antidote of the Loveless. It will stop you two from loving one another, yes, but you both will live, Christmas will be the good holiday it is, and there will be no death. I will give you these bottles, and I want you to drink it all at once. You dont have to drink it now, Makenzie claimed it tasted quite bad, so you may wait until dinner. But make sure you drink it before midnight. It is very important you remember that." Dumbledore said sternly. He handed the medium sized blue bottles to Malfoy and Kiara. Draco hesitated before he took it. He grabbed it, and shoved it in his robe pocket. Kiara grasped it. She instantly felt empty. She didnt like that feeling, so she shoved it in her pocket, trying to forget about it. With that, the students all left; Harry, Ron, and Hermione going to the common room, while Kiara and Draco walked around and talked.  
  
**  
  
Time: 5PM. Dinner began at 6.  
  
"I am not taking it at dinner. I wont beable to in front of everyone." Kiara said to Draco. They were sitting outside the Transfiguration room, talking.  
  
"Same here. Right after....we will." Draco said, not sounding sure. It was then that Kiara had told him every single dream she had, and the predictions Professor Trelawny made.  
  
"So....what do you think?" Kiara asked him.  
  
"The dreams repeatedly have things where we dont take the antidote. The prediction is of you dying, because of not taking the antidote. I have a slight feeling its pointing in a certain direction." Draco said, followed with a sigh.  
  
"I dont know what to do. I cant be without you..." Kiara mumbled. He felt the exact same way about her. They had to do something. Whatever it was would change their fates.  
  
"Lets say...we do take it. What would happen? We would see each other everyday, and we wouldnt beable to love each other. It would be pointless. But if we dont take it...we would die." Draco said, sighing.  
  
"But thats the thing. How are we so sure we would die?" Kiara asked him.  
  
"Come on Kiara, I mean, its Voldemort were talking about here. No one has EVER survived an attack by him, except Harry...." Draco trailed off.  
  
"And he wants to kill Harry while he is here...destroying us. But if Harry has survived Voldemort four times..." Kiara began.  
  
"Then he could again!" Draco finished, "But, how does that ensure OUR safety? Only Harry would survive."   
  
"Yes, but Harry is my friend, and he would defend us. He has confidence in himself that he can survive Voldemort every time now, that he has survived him so many times already." Kiara said.  
  
"I dont get it. No other Draten has escaped the curse." Draco said.  
  
"True. But no other Draten, befriended the boy who lived." Kiara said, grinning.  
  
"So......that means.." Draco mumbled.  
  
"There IS a hope. Its small yes, but there is one. All the other Dratens died because of the curse. But they never had a Harry Potter along side them." Kiara said. They sat for a moment.  
  
"So.....are we going to take the antidote or not?" Draco asked.  
  
**  
  
Time: 7 PM. Place: Great Hall. Reason: Finishing dinner.  
  
Kiara sat and squirmed nervously. She had no idea what to do. She could feel the medium bottle's weight in her pocket.   
  
"Why arent you taking it?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
"I will later." Kiara mumbled.  
  
Harry glanced at her. If she didnt take it, she would be sacrificing his life as well as her own and Malfoy's. But he...knew. He knew if she didnt take it, he would be ready. He seemed to have thought of it a lot more than Kiara herself, for he knew that the reason the other Draten's never could end or beat the curse was because they didnt have him. He didnt think of himself as some great protector, but he was the only one so far who survived Voldemort. So he just knew, if she didnt, there was a hope.  
  
And it was a tall, scrawny, messy-haired, 15 year old.  
  
**  
(A/n- sorry if it seems like Im rushing the hours, faster and faster, but time does go by pretty quicky.)  
  
Time: 8 PM. Place: Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Ahh. I hope my present reached my Mum and Father. I sent them a book called, "The Relations of Muggles and Magic Folk". Its an older book, but they might be interested." Hermione rambled on. Harry sat by himself on the couch. Kiara sat not far from him.   
  
"Hermione...honestly...a book?" Ron asked, looking at her skeptically. He plopped next to Kiara. She didnt even blink. She was thinking hard, looking into the fire that burned brightly from the fireplace. The four of them took up one of the couches. There were the rest of the Gryffindors that stayed, all over the room, talking excitedly about Christmas.  
  
"Kiara?" Ron said. She didnt look up. She stayed still, in her unblinking stare.  
  
"Kiara? Did you hear Ron?" Hermione said Kiara blinked, and jumped a little. She didnt hear him at all. She glanced at him and Hermione, who gave her confused looks. Harry glanced at them, and back at the fire. It was almost like he could hear something telling him what was going to happen. He knew.  
  
"Sorry Ron, just stressed a bit, I guess." Kiara said.  
  
"Kiara...why?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wait a minute---that buldge, Kiara! You havent taken the antidote yet?!" Said Hermione loudly. People glanced at them, and then continued their talk.  
  
"No. I am seeing Draco in ten minutes though." Kiara said. That was half the story.  
  
"..Fine. Just take it, okay?" Hermione asked, sighing.  
  
"Kiara...remember what I said to you earlier, too." Ron said, sighing as well. Kiara glanced at them, and gave a short nod. She decided to leave then, and meet Malfoy.   
  
Before she got up, Harry whispered, "Im not afraid of him. Im confident." Kiara gasped, then Harry gave a nod, and a grin. She nodded back, and left the room.  
  
**  
  
"Kiara...ready?" Draco asked. He was waiting by the spiral staircase.  
  
"Yes...Harry knows....he just guessed it....I think....but he isnt afraid...he is ready." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"And so are we." Draco said. They walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Well." Kiara whispered.  
  
"To....to what?" Draco asked, raising the bottle. Kiara did the same.  
  
"To...life." Kiara said. There was a quick clinking noise. Then it was over. They walked hand in hand out of the bathroom, sighing.  
  
(a/n- like? its kinda short, gotta explain. next chapter probably the last. If it is only one more chapter, it will be pretty long.) 


	19. The Worse Is Yet To Come

A/n- I own the Dratens'.  
  
Chapter 19: The Worse Is Yet To Come  
  
Myrtle peeked her head out of her stall. Kiara and Draco had just left the bathroom. They must have completely forgotten it was Myrtle's bathroom. She floated over to the two broken bottles in the sink. The antidote was a dark blue, and it drained down the sink. Myrtle sighed.  
  
"Stupid gits! They are trying to end the curse! Dont they know....even if you kill all relatives of a curse...it still lives somehow, someway?" Myrtle asked herself, then sighed, and went back to her stall.  
  
**  
  
They split their ways, and Kiara made her way through the portrait. There sat Ron, Harry, and Hermione, waiting for her. She dreaded they would be.  
  
"Did you take it?" Hermione asked immediatly. Kiara hesitated. She never lied in her life. She wasnt going to start now.  
  
"No one is dying, calm down." Kiara said. She had chosen good words. To her friends, it meant, 'I took it, Im not dying tonight.' But to her, it meant, 'I didnt take it, but I refuse to die.'  
  
"Good, sorry if we sound all demanding, were just really worried for you." Ron said, with a longing in his eyes. She felt a flinch in her stomach. She loved Draco so much, she knew it was real feelings, and she knew it was the curse as well. But she still couldnt deny she felt something for Ron. She wished so much, that the curse was fake. She was another normal girl, who was stuck in an ordinary love triangle consisiting of herself, Draco, and Ron. But that was only a small part of her wishing that. She sighed, and plopped next to Hermione on the couch.  
  
It didnt matter what she felt now. She was stopping the unstopable only in a few hours.  
  
"All right, you four?" Asked Colin Creevy, wandering over, with Dennis grinning behind him.  
  
"Were doing fine Colin, and yourself?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great. I almost have all the signatures for my collage. Were sending it out tonight, so we need only one more person's signature. We still need that Malfoy's signature." Colin said.  
  
"If we dont get it, it wouldnt be complete." Squeaked Dennis.  
  
"Well, its nearing ten, I dont think you will be getting it until tomarrow." Hermione said, glancing at the clock. As if on cue, Harry yawned, and stretched a bit.  
  
"Im a bit tired." He mumbled. Colin and Dennis imatated him, and they left soon after to sleep.  
  
"Its Christmas Eve, we should stay up a few more hours." Ron pleaded Harry and Hermione's tired faces.  
  
"No! I mean....Im really tired too. I think we just should all get some sleep." Kiara said quickly.   
  
"Party poopers!" Squealed George, who ran past them.  
  
"Were just tired, thats all!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah, it is getting late. Anyways, we better get sleep, or else we wont have any gifts in the morning." Fred mumbled. Him and George made their way up the stairs.  
  
Ginny closed her diary, which she had been writing in.  
  
"Sleep sounds great." She said, sighing, walking off. Within the next ten minutes, almost all the Gryffindors left had gone to bed.  
  
"You two better think of sleep. If Angelina were up, she would give a lecture on how lack of sleep could some day screw up a player's accuratcy." Katie Bell said to Harry and Kiara. Her and Alicia went up the stairs, the last Gryffindors left other than the four of them.  
  
"Well then, I guess I will see you all in the morning, Happy early Christmas." Hermione said, leaving the room.  
  
"Yeah, see you all tomarrow. I will have you up bright and early." Ron said, leaving as well. Harry glanced at Kiara.  
  
"My wand, cloak, and the Maruders Map are all ready next to my bed. So if anything happens tonight....I will be ready." Harry said to her, then he walked up the stairs. She sighed, and followed.  
  
**  
  
Kiara sat up in her bed. She got out of it, already in her robes. She tucked her wand inside of it. She glanced at the clock, which was starting to turn 11:30. She tip-toed out of her room, even though there wasnt that many third years in there. She continued moving silently through the common room, then left.  
  
"Where are you going?" The fat lady asked tiredly.  
  
"This isnt real. Its a dream. Close your eyes." Kiara commanded silently. The fat lady did as told, and went back to snoring. Kiara ran and quietly as she could. He was waiting for her. They had planned it like this.  
  
Bye the time they found each other, it was 11:45.  
  
"Ready...?" Draco asked, hugging her tightly against him.  
  
"Yes." Kiara said confidently.  
  
So they walked off down the halls.  
  
**  
  
They walked silently down the halls, and were nearing closer to the doors. They had decided to walk to Hogsmeade...before midnight, since it would officially be Christmas then. If they were in Hogsmeade, no one else would be harmed.   
  
"What are you two doing out so late?" Asked a young voice. Kiara and Malfoy stopped, and spun around abruptly to see Colin Creevy.  
  
"Er...hello Colin." Kiara mumbled.  
  
"What are you doing out so late?" Draco asked angrily, trying to frighten Colin away. But he stayed.  
  
"I asked you first!" Colin snapped. Which was totally out of character for him.  
  
"We are trying to stop the inevitable!" Kiara snapped back.  
  
"And Ive been searching for you, erm, Malfoy, cause I still need your signature to complete this collage!" Colin exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, we have to go." Draco said, checking the time. 11:50. They had ten minutes to run to Hogsmeade.  
  
"But it will only take a minute..." Colin whined.  
  
"WE DONT HAVE A MINUTE" Draco bellowed. They ran off, leaving a pouting Colin behind.  
  
"But...it needs to be there by tomarrow..." Colin mumbled, shoving the collage in his pocket. He followed silently behind them. (A/n- NOSY PEOPLE! UGH!)  
  
Kiara and Draco were going much too slow, so they cast the fast spell upon themselves. They ran up to the hill of the Shriek Shack. It had just turned midnight as they casted normal speed apon themselves. They werent alone.  
  
**  
  
Harry bolted up in his bed. His scar hurt. He also noticed beside him was Ron and Hermione next to him, and Hermione was near tears.  
  
"Harry! Your scar hurts?!" Shrieked Ron immediatly.  
  
"Quiet down! And yes, it just started hurting!" Harry whispered, putting on his glasses. He saw Hermione and Ron were both in their school clothes.   
  
"But..it only hurt when you-know-who is near!" Shrieked Ron again.  
  
"And she is gone!" Hermione burst out.  
  
"What? Who is gone?" Harry asked, itching his head.  
  
"Kiara is!" Ron said, looking quite upset.  
  
"I had a bad feeling, so I went to check on her, and she was gone! Her school uniform and wand are gone too!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Their yells had woken up Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"A girl is in here? HERMIONE?!" Were the first words that escaped Seamus's mouth.  
  
"Quiet down!" Hermione snapped. Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar again, and his hand shot up to it as well.  
  
"It hurts still?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Its worse, actually..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"NO! HE IS HERE!" Ron said, frightened.  
  
"That means....they didnt take it...and they snuck off,...so we wouldnt interfere!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly understanding it all.  
  
"But we MUST interfere! A jerky Slytherin and a young girl cant take on Voldemort alone!" Harry said, determined.  
  
"What? You-know-who is HERE?" Neville asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes. Kiara and Malfoy went to face him. ALONE." Ron said.  
  
"We are going to find them, so, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, go tell Dumbledore about this. We will send a note on where we are." Harry said.  
  
"Okay." Seamus, Dean, and Neville said in unison. They got up and left.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand, and got in his school robes. They casted 'ayunas' on each other, and Harry grabbed the Maruder's Map.  
  
"Why exactly do you have those things all ready in a pile?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No reason." Harry muttered, then he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped the map with his wand. It revealed the school and the people.  
  
They saw the three dots of Seamus, Dean, and Neville moving down the stairs.  
They also saw the dots of the few people that stayed, sleeping.  
Oddly enough, they saw the dot of Colin Creevy by the main doors.   
Then, far up by Hogsmeade the saw three dots.  
  
Malfoy, Kiara, and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
**  
  
Draco found himself staring right into his father's eyes. The grey, cold, uncaring eyes.  
  
"I thought...Voldemort...was supposed to be here to kill us..." Kiara said.  
  
"My Lord will be here shortly. And Im assuming you must be Makenzie's daughter." Lucius said, glaring at Kiara. When he said Makenzie's name, his face almost seemed to go soft, but it left much quicker than it came.  
  
"Yes, I am her daugher. And you USED to love her!" Kiara exclaimed, returning a glare.  
  
"Malfoys do not love!" Lucius bellowed angrily.  
  
"I DO!" Draco yelled back. Lucius lunged at him.  
  
**  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran down the halls. Harry glanced at the map, which showed Lucius's dot alot closer to Malfoy's, while Kiara's was off to the side. They stopped in their tracks, as they saw Snape wandering ahead, chewing someone out.  
  
"Creevy! I dont want excuses! Get back to your common room!" Snape said, glaring.  
  
"But, Professor, I saw Ki--" Colin said, but Snape interrupted.  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor! GO NOW!" Snape barked. The trio couldnt move. They were frozen in fear. Snape was coming towards them, with a pouting Colin Creevy following him.  
  
"POTTER! WEASLEY! GRANGER!" Snape bellowed.  
  
"Professor, we have to save--" Ron began.  
  
"She is in--" Hermione trailed.  
  
"VOLDEMORT'S COIMING!" Harry yelled, before Snape could interrupt him.  
  
"What? That cant be true, Potter. My mark...." Snape began, but glanced at Colin. Harry knew Snape was going to say, 'my mark isnt burning.'  
  
"Well, it wont if he isnt here. But he is most likely coming NOW!" Hermione stated.  
  
"And why do you three students think that?" Snape asked, giving them looks of disgust.  
  
"Kiara and Malfoy didnt take the antidote." Ron said, glaring.  
  
"Professor, I saw them leaving! Ive been debating wheather or not to follow!" Colin exclaimed.  
  
"Why didnt you tell me?" Snape barked out.  
  
"He tried!" Ron said, defending him.  
  
"You four return to your dorm rooms, Im going to tell Dumbledore." Snape said, running off. Harry whistled for a moment, and Hedwig flew over. He had left the door open a few hours ago for Hedwig to come out.  
  
"Why do you need Hedwig?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To tell Professor Dumbledore where we are." Harry mumbled. He grabbed a piece of parchment that was in his pocket, and wrote to Dumbledore, saying, 'We are in Hogsmeade', and he sent it off. "Lets go." Harry said. Colin began to follow.  
  
"Colin! Stay!" Ron hissed at him.  
  
"Please let me come! I promise I will be careful!" Colin begged.  
  
"Fine, but we have to hurry!" Harry snapped. Colin cast the fast spell on him, and they sped out.  
  
**  
  
"Neville! Hurry up!" Seamus said. They were running to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Im sorry, but my tummy hurts!" Neville whined.  
  
"Well, MAYBE if you didnt have five bowls of pudding, it wouldnt hurt!" Dean said. (A/n- Oh yeah. I know Neville isnt like all...hungry. I just wanted to add a bit of humour.)  
  
Seamus giggled.  
  
**  
  
Lucius pushed his son down, with much force.  
  
"Leave him alone!!!" Kiara cried out, point her wand at him.  
  
"You are too weak to do anything to me. Just like your mother." Lucius said, smirking. He pointed his wand at himself, and muttered, "Escudo."  
  
"Epelliarmus!" Kiara cried out. It reflected off of him, and hit her, causing her to fall over. Her wand lay a few feet from her. She reached to grab for it. There was aching all over her body, which was bad, because he hadnt even cast anything on her, he just reflected it. So she knew he would be at least a hundred times stronger than that one hit. Lucius stepped on her wand, so she couldnt reach it. He pointed his wand at her, and smirked.  
  
"You are beaten. And only by a simple spell. But now you will face the worst killing spell known to Wizards. That is, when my Lord gets here. And I do think he should be here shortly." Lucius muttered.  
  
"So...you cant kill me till he gets here?" Kiara asked. A small spark of hope started up again. She wouldnt be dying for at least this moment.  
  
"I choose to ignore your question. Look at you. A complete repilica of your Mother." Lucius said.  
  
"Dont you still love her?" Kiara asked, in a soothing voice. She was praying he would go soft.  
  
"I never did love her!" Lucius barked. He grabbed his wand tighter, and pointed it right at her. "You will wish you WERE dead after this!" He yelled, full of rage. Draco ran over, and pushed his father to the side, before he could hurt Kiara. For only a second Kiara forgot Draco had been there too.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, starting to help her up.  
  
"Im fine..."She mumbled. Behind him, Lucius got up, looking so mad, he looked evil. He pointed his wand straight at Draco. "LOOK OUT!" She screamed to Draco. But it was too late. Lucius had casted the spell, "Crutacius!" And Draco rolled over, cringing in pain. Kiara crawled over to him, trying to do anything to help. But Lucius was holding her wand. And she knew she wasnt strong enough to do anything. Lucius laughed evily as Draco screamed out in pain, and rolled helplessly on the ground.   
  
At that moment, when all hope felt lost, and darkness had blocked them from escape, Kiara heard a voice. The voice of the girl, who casted "sus", and also the voice of the yellow puff.  
  
It said, "Never doubt yourself. A Wizard's strength doesnt just come from his wand. But also himself, his body." Kiara sighed. Even if she didnt think she was physically strong, and even if she was helpless without her wand, she knew she had to stop Draco's pain. He looked near crying, from the pain, as he clentched his eyes shut. She stood, and sighed once more. Lucius glanced at her.  
  
"Dont even think of doing anything, your helpless without your wand." He said, glaring. Kiara ran full speed at him, and ran into him. His body was rigid, and hard, like stone. She flew onto the ground with force. She barely made him budge. But she succeeded at one thing. She had hit his arm when she ran into him, and he dropped her wand, which ended the spell he was casting.(A/n- He was using her wand to cast crutacius...just thought I would say that...) Draco sighed with relief, but kept his eyes closed from the pain still inside him. Kiara rolled onto her stomach, and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at him. He looked in awe, still standing there. He was suprised she even could do that.  
  
This was her chance. She highly doubted a wizard of her age could damage Lucius.  
  
"Stupefy!" She cried out, the first spell she thought of. This time it didnt reflect. The shield must have worn off. But it didnt knock him unconscious either. Instead, he looked madder.  
  
"You actually think I could be damaged by YOU?" He asked, laughing sinisterly. He pointed his wand at her.  
  
A/n- Sorry, cliffhanger! If you want do know what happens, REVIEW! lol. I know I said I only wanted one more chapter, then it would be over, but this one is huge, and it wasnt even halfway through the end 'scenes'. So. I will start working on the next one soon!!! It might be like, a three part ending scene thingie! 


	20. Temptations, Lies, and Courage

A/n- I own the Draten's.   
  
Chapter 20: Temptations, Lies, and Courage  
  
"Crutacius!" Lucius roared. Kiara fell to the ground, rolling in the pain.  
  
Now she knew how Draco had felt only moments before.  
  
"Ugh. I do hope my Lord arrives soon. I grow quite annoyed by you two." Lucius said, rolling his eyes.   
  
**  
  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville ran up to the Gargoyle statue. They knew it was the way to Dumbledore's office, but they didnt know the password.  
  
"Hogwarts!" Cried out Dean. The gargoyle remained still.  
  
"Albus!" Seamus said. Yet the gargoyle didnt budge.  
  
"Headmaster!" Dean tried again.  
  
"Muggle?" Seamus guessed.  
  
"Food!" Neville blurted out. They turned to look at him.  
  
"Food? FOOD? Golly, Neville! You expect someone as powerful as Dumbledore to have a password with a food name in it?" Dean asked.  
  
"...Well,...you never know." Neville said, his round face turning pink.  
  
"Golly! Sure, I bet it has been like a candy name all along! Perhaps Lemon Drop! Honestly, Neville!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, what about Cochroach Cluster?" Dean asked, laughing.  
  
"Or chocolate frog?!" Seamus said, doubling over. They heard movement, and the gargoyle had moved, revealing spiral stairs.  
  
"It was chocolate frog?" Dean asked in awe. Neville grinned. For once food was the answer.  
  
The three of them ran up the stairs, and knocked on Dumbledore's door.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Dumbledore asked, opening the door slightly.  
  
"Harry--"  
"Ron--"  
"and Hermione--"  
"They are helping--"  
"Malfoy--"  
"and Kiara!--"  
  
The three of them said, all interrupting each other.  
  
"Ah. I know." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. They were about to ask how he knew, but then he opened the door the rest of the way.  
  
Snape was sitting in the office.  
  
"Join us." Dumbledore said, letting them in, and then closed the door.  
  
**  
  
"According to the map, its just Kiara, Lucius, and Malfoy out there." Ron said, glancing at it.  
  
"It seems Voldemort hasnt arrived." Harry said. They were currently outside, on their way to Hogsmeade. Specifically, they were a little past the Whomping Willow.  
  
They heard a rustling drawing nearer to them. All four of them grabbed their wands, and pointed them in the direction of the rustling. Hagrid emerged from a group of trees of to their left, and he was dragging a tree.  
  
"Wha' are yer four doin' ou' this late?" Hagrid asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"Er...Kiara and Malfoy are gone...because the curse..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh no! Does Dumbledore know?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"We send Seamus, Dean, and Neville to tell him, and Snape went, too." Hermione said.  
  
"Well then, wha' are yer doin' ou' here?" He asked, glancing at their guilty expressions.  
  
"We..." Ron started.  
  
"Don' tell em yer goin' to save them?" Hagrid said, watching them nod, "Yer need ter stop bein' the school heroes!"  
  
"Hagrid, we dont have much time! For all we know they could be dead! If you want them to live, LET US GO!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Hagrid hesitated. "I don' like sayin' this, but go. Be careful. I don' wan' any of yer to go near you-know-who. Jus' ge' Kiara and Malfoy, and ge' ou' of there. And Hermione and Colin, stay away from you-know-who more than the others do....he hates muggle-borns almos' as much as he hates Harry." Hagrid said, as they ran off. He started making his way up to the school.  
  
**  
  
The pain continued throughout Kiara's body. She heard Draco yelling, and his father cursing. Within moment, the pain subsided. Kiara sat up, blinking. She saw Lucius crawling on the ground, reaching for his wand. Draco grabbed it before Lucius could.  
  
"How will this look, to your master? A fully grown powerful man, beaten by his teenage son." Draco said, smirking. Kiara shuddered a bit. Lucius and Draco shared the same smirk.  
  
"I would say it would give me a higher liking towards you, and a much lower one towards your father." Said a high pitched, screechy, airey voice. Kiara froze. She felt a chill shoot up her spine. The voice had come from directly behind her. Draco and Lucius looked at the voice's owner. Draco had a very large look of fear on his face, and he stumbled backwards in fear. Lucius arose, grabbed his wand, and wiped at his robes.  
  
"How nice to see you, my Lord." Lucius said, smirking. Draco glanced at Kiara and their eyes met. Draco's expression seemed to be telling her, 'move! run! hide!'. But her expression replied, 'Im too scared to move.'  
  
"Dont warm up to me. I saw you beaten temporarily by that boy." Voldemort said.  
  
"Well, my Lord, if you had arrived a few moments later, you would have seen me overpowering the boy, and...winning." Lucius said quickly. He began to sweat.  
  
"Whatever you say Lucius. And I expect this to be...ahh.....the newest Draten...and the last." Voldemort said. Kiara stood, and backed up, then she turned to face him. She nearly screamed. He looked like a snake in the form of man.  
  
"Yess...I amm.." Kiara mumbled, her voice shaking from fear. Draco moved closer towards her slowly, so Voldemort wouldnt notice.  
  
"Come here child.." Hissed Voldemort.   
  
"No." Kiara said quickly, gulping.  
  
"Bring her to me..." Voldemort hissed to a short, plump, man, standing near him.  
  
"Yes sir." Squeaked the man. He strutted over to her, and grabbed her arm. Draco lunged at the man.  
  
"Leave her be." Draco said, glaring, and gritting his teeth. The fat man glanced at Voldemort, as if he needed instructions on what to do.  
  
"Wormtail! You heard my orders!" Voldemort said, glaring with his red eyes. Wormtail seized Kiara around the arm, and began to yank. Draco, again, pushed at him.  
  
"And you heard mine!" Draco bellowed. He stood in front of Kiara, defending her from Wormtail. Wormtail whimpered a bit, and pathetically looked at Voldemort.  
  
"Why cant you follow a simple order?!" Voldemort asked, rolling his eyes, "Lucius, do something, dont just stand there."  
  
Lucius pointed his wand at Kiara's back. Afterall, he had been standing behind them. "Imperio!" He called out. It struck Kiara, and she felt....light. She felt as if she was walking in air.  
  
-walk to Voldemort- A voice said inside her head. Kiara nodded, and began to walk. Draco grabbed her arm.  
  
"Fight it!" He yelled desperatly.  
  
-push him away and continue your walk- The voice retorted. Kiara shoved Draco off of her, and continued. Kiara snapped out of it when Voldemort seized her around the neck, with his scaly hand. He lifted her off the ground. Kiara swung desperatly, hoping to fall.  
  
"You could join me." Voldemort hissed to Draco.  
  
"Why would I join you?" Draco spit out.  
  
"You could be more powerful than your father...you could make him pay for never being there for you..." Voldemort hissed. Lucius gulped.   
  
Draco hesitated. It would be nice hurting his father...  
  
"You think of being powerful....Now,dont think of it..,become it.." Voldemort said.  
  
"NEVER! I will NEVER join you, even if Im forced to, I wont!" Draco said, glaring.  
  
"Very well. But look at what Im holding. You supposedly love her. Your willing to give up being powerful....over her?" Voldemort said.  
  
"Im willing to die over her." Draco said sternly.  
  
"Then so it shall be." Voldemort retorted.  
  
**  
  
Snape, Dumbledore, Seamus, Dean, and Neville ran down the hall. Dumbledore and Snape could simply apparate to where Voldemort was, but they didnt quite know where. They went on for about ten minutes, when Mystina (A/n- remember? Snape's woman!) walked in front of them.  
  
"Mysty! Why are you out so late?" Snape asked quickly.  
  
"I saw you not there Severus. I came to find you." She said, smirking deeply.  
  
"Severus.." Dumbledore mumbled.  
  
"Sorry Mystina, but we are in a very large hurry." Snape said to her.  
  
"I know." Mystina replied, not moving.  
  
"So....can you move please?" Snape asked.  
  
"Severus,...we have known each other for a long time." Mystina said, ignoring his question. She started pacing back and forth through the narrow tunnel. Seamus glanced behind him. There was no other path to the main hall. And this Mystina girl was blocking the only way.  
  
"Miss Valeth, if you would mind, moving?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Mystina continued pacing. To the right two steps, then to the left two steps.  
  
"And Dumbledore. You were Headmaster here when me and Severus were students." Mystina continued.  
  
"Yes, thats true. Now, if you mind..?" Dumbledore asked again.  
  
"I despised your perfect, good ways." Mystina said, glaring at Dumbledore.  
  
"Thats no way to talk to him!" Neville exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up pudge-boy." Mystina said, glaring at him. Neville looked near tears. She put her arm out, so it completely blocked the way out. Her sleeve fell down a bit, and revealed the Dark Mark.  
  
"You have a Dark Mark!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"Its good to see you have a brain, unlike this Pillsberry Doughboy Junior." Mystina said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Mystina." Snape said sharply, glaring at her. Neville looked up at Snape. In a form, it was Snape defending Neville.  
  
"You know, its people like Dumbledore that deserve to die first. The muggle-lovers, or the keepers of what is good." Mystina said, continuing to ignore them.  
  
"Might I ask why you think of me in that way?" Dumbledore asked, remaining calm.  
  
"All TRUE Slytherin think of you that way. Severus, that brings me to my point. Why did you change?" Mystina asked, getting emotional.  
  
"...I found a great man that as worth serving for, rather than a serpent who never really cares about his followers." Snape said.  
  
"But we made a pact. You, me and Lucius. Your the only one who backed out." Mystina said. Snape took a step foward and hugged Mystina.  
  
"You should back out too." Snape whispered to her. They kissed, and Seamus, Dean, and Neville almost gagged.   
  
"Ahem. Erm. Would you mind...refraining from that at this moment?" Dumbledore said, interrupting them. Snape turned red in the face, Mystina's kept pale. They backed away.  
  
"You were wrong. He cares. And I will always stay true to him, and serve him, My Lord, My King, Voldemort." Mystina replied to him.  
  
"So, your still a deatheater?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of course I would be. Severus over here, he quit." Mystina replied, glaring.  
  
"You used to be a deatheater?" Seamus asked.  
  
"That was a long time ago. Why exactly are you saying all of this at this particular moment, Mysty?" Snape asked.  
  
"Because I want to...." Mystina mumbled.  
  
"Or another reason. A quite obvious one, that we all seemed to ignore." Dumbledore said.  
  
"And what reason is that?" Mystina asked.  
  
"Your stalling us. So your master can injure the children further than he has." Dumbledore said. Mystina grinned.  
  
"Well. It took you long enough. I must be off!" Mystina exclaimed, apparating.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, apparate after her!" Neville exclaimed immediatly.  
  
"Im afraid I cant. I dont know where Draco and Kiara are." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Maybe Potter and his wonder team know." Snape suggested.  
  
"Actually....they told us to tell Dumbledore they left to save Kiara and Malfoy. So we dont know where they are either." Dean said.  
  
"They went too?" Snape asked furiously.  
  
"Then we must find our own way there. May God be with them now." Dumbledore whispered, looking worried.  
  
**  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Colin kept a fast walking pace. There was silence for quite some time, until they heard a scream. The three of them broke out into a fast run, but Colin stumbled behind them.  
  
"Colin, keep up!" Ron exclaimed, as he ran faster from adrenaline. They could see the roof of the Shriek Shack coming into view as they ran up the hill. Harry fell over, clutching his head tightly.  
  
"It burns!" Harry muttered. Hermione grabbed the map, and saw five dots now, by the Shriek Shack. There was Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Kiara Draten, Peter Pettigrew, and Tom Riddle's dots.  
  
"Harry! Theres a dot that says Tom Riddle!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Then thats Voldemort!" Harry mumbled, standing back up. Mystina apparated behind them. But she pointed her wand at herself, and whispered, "Camoflaugia", and she turned 100% camoflauge. Camoflaugia is a very complex spell, and its a rarity for any wizard or witch to successfully cast it.  
  
"Wait, but this doesnt make sense." Hermione said, continuing to stare at the map.  
  
"Whats wrong with it?" Colin asked.  
  
"Well, its only us four here, but it says someone else is behind us..." Hermione mumbled. All four of them turned their head quickly, but there was no one.  
  
"What name does it say?" Harry asked, walking over.  
  
"...Mystina Valeth....does that sound familiar to you?" Hermione read.  
  
"....Thats that girl that was hanging all over Snape. But why would she be out here? Plus, why cant we see her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe she has an invisibility cloak....or maybe the map is going wierd or something." Harry said.  
  
"But...theres a list of wizards and witches who own an invisibility cloak in "The Unseen Eye"! And she is NOT listed as one!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Am I listed?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione! All you do IS read!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Lets just concentrate on helping them..." Colin muttered, shivering from the cold.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed. They began to continue, but there was a noise behind them. They all turned around again, yet, no one was there.  
  
"Huh? But...oh...what?" Hermione said, looking at the map. Ron walked over and glanced at it.  
  
"Lets see...the dot of Mystina Valeth is coming towards us, much faster..." Ron muttered, glancing around.  
  
"But there is nobody!" Colin exclaimed. Then, it was so odd, it seemed like the scenary around them, grabbed Hermione. She screamed, and the camoflauge came off.  
  
"Yes, I am that lady that was hanging all over Snape." Mystina said, smirking.  
  
"Let go! Why did you scare me like that? You were camoflauge?" Hermione said quickly, trying to get out of Mystina's grasp.  
  
"Yes. I was camoflauge. I will let go in a minute, Im gunna take you somewhere. You three...follow." Mystina said with a smirk. They nodded, and followed her. Hermione still had the map clutched in her hands, and she noticed that Mystina was leading them right to Voldemort. She glanced at Harry, who glanced back. She tried mouthing it, without Mystina noticing.  
  
"Please stop, Miss Granger." Mystina said, yanking Hermione along. They got to the top of the hill, and slowly, five people came into view. They could see Lucius and Wormtail standing off to the side, watching Draco getting ready to duke it out with someone. That someone was holding Kiara by the neck.  
  
"Voldemort..." Harry whispered. He glanced at them.  
  
"Thank you Myssstina." Voldemort hissed. She walked over by him.  
  
" I did my orders, my Lord." Mystina replied.  
  
"Ssssso. If it isssnt the great Harry Potter, and his muggle-loving friend, and his two mudblood freindss." Voldemort said, snickering. They gulped.  
  
A/n- CLIFFY! Sorry again for it. But ummmmm, yeah. This one was beginning to get quite long. Theres still a few more chapters, amazingly. I dont think Im writing so well with huge actions scenes, IM A FAILURE! lol. But, if ya wanna know what happens, plz review! Yeah, I promise I am making a Prequel to this. It will have Makenzie and Lucius in luv, and it will have more of a backstory of Mystina. So plz be faithful, and read that as well. This story is so much fun, its almost done, only a bit more. Once its done, I will have the first chapter of the prequel up. Once the prequel is done, I promise I will make a sequel to this. The only reason why Im making the prequel first, is so it makes more sense. Okay, I will shut up now!! 


	21. To End A Curse

A/n- Thank you for the reviews! Ive never gotten this many reviews! I mean, its pretty crappy that theres half as many chapters as there are reviews, if ya know what I mean! I own the Draten's.  
  
Chapter 21: To End A Curse (either that...or um...To Stop The Sacred Legend) (a/n- tell me which is better, and I will keep it that, right now, its the first one for default)  
  
"It seems like you have befriended this demon. I am just disposing of her. And I assume you came to save the day." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"She might have the demon trait in her, but she is not demon!" Hermione snapped, then got the look of fear back on her face.  
  
"Anger...I like it." Voldemort said, his snake-like tongue slythering out. Hermione got a look of disgust on her face. Harry yanked out his wand, and Colin, Ron, and Hermione all did the same as well. They pointed them at Voldemort. "Dont even try...stopping me..." He hissed. He pulled out his wand, and threw Kiara over to Draco. They collided and fell over, then yanked out their wands as they stood. "Mystina, Wormtail, Lucius...do as I do!" He yelled. They yanked out their wands, nodding at their Master.  
  
"This will be enjoyable. Who kills who, Master?" Mystina asked.  
  
"Whoever you want. But I get Potter and Draten." Voldemort said, glaring at Harry. He gulped.  
  
**  
  
"We must pick up the pace!" Snape muttered as they walked quickly towards the main doors. They heard a screech, and a snowy owl landed on Seamus's arm.  
  
"Its Hedwig! She has a letter!" Seamus exclaimed. Dean grabbed it, and tore it open.  
  
"It says, 'We are in Hogsmeade'!" Dean read.  
  
"That helps us, then. We do not know where, but we will find them, either way. Now me and Severus may apparate there. Im afraid theres a very slim chance of them surviving this. So, you three may go up to your dorms and wake up the Weasleys. They deserve to know where Ron is. And wake up Dennis Creevy, he will be worried about Colin. Now, on you go." Dumbledore said. Seamus, Dean, and Neville ran back the way they came, and Dumbledore and Snape apparated away with a pop.  
  
**  
  
Lucius glared at the boy he called his son.  
  
"I will kill you in a minute. I want to dispose of the poor first." Lucius said, glancing at Ron. Ron gasped, and stuck out his wand, as it shook from his fear.  
~ (a/n- these just separate each little fight thing from each other, but they will join as one soon.)  
  
"Mudbloods are just as bad as Dumbledore himself!" Mystina yelled to Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me? Dumbledore is great! And dont call me that!" Hermione yelled, full of anger. She knew this was not the way she should be. But this Mystina chick had been roaming the school for weeks, she could have hurt Harry any of those times.  
  
"Inflamar!" Mystina called out, and a bright red light shot out of her wand, hitting Hermione. Hermione fell to her knees. She knew this spell. It was Inflame; it caused Inflammation throughout your entire body. She fought back tears as she cried out in pain. The warmth shot up and down. She could feel it down her fingers, in her lungs. Everywhere.  
~  
  
Wormtail casted 'stupefy' on Colin. It knocked him out, and Wormtail sighed with relief. He wasnt a very good Wizard, and he was afraid it wouldnt work.  
~  
  
"Hermione!" Harry screamed. He had seen her fall over from some spell, and she was currently screaming from the pain. Harry began to walk over to her, but he stopped.  
  
"Potter..., are you afraid to face me?" Voldemort spit out. Harry glared.  
  
"Ive never been more ready for anything else in my life." Harry said.  
  
"Good. Shall I try my specialty curse? The one that killed your parents? Or should I let my followers destroy your friends while you watch?" Voldemort asked, smirking at the look of confusion on Harry's face. His scar burnt with each breath, each blink, each heart beat. He gulped.  
  
**  
  
Snape and Dumbledore apparated at the foot of the hill to the Sriek Shack.  
  
"Im guessing they are up there." Snape said, glancing at the top of the massive hill. Flashes of different colours were seen, from numorus curses.  
  
"Then we shall go." Dumbledore said, sighing. They began to walk on foot up the hill.  
  
"Headmaster..why on foot? Why can not we just apparate there?" Snape asked.  
  
"They will suspect that. And we could cause the children more injuries if we pop up all of a sudden." Dumbledore said, sighing.  
  
**  
  
"What do YOU want?!" The fat lady yelled to Seamus, Dean, and Neville when they got to the portrait.  
  
"We just want in." Seamus said. Dean told her the password, and they walked in. The common room was completely empty. Of course it would be, since it was one in the morning. Seamus and Dean ran to the Weasley's dorm, and Neville ran to Dennis Creevy's.  
  
"Fred, wake up!" Seamus yelled. Well, that woke up everyone in the room. Except Fred.  
  
"Oy! Fred, wake up!" George yelled, smacking Fred's forehead.  
  
"Mum!" Fred yelled, sitting up. George began to laugh at him, and Fred blushed deep red.  
  
"Why did you wake us up?" George asked crankily.  
  
"You guys know about the...curse..right?" Dean asked them. They nodded.  
  
"Kiara and Malfoy didnt take the antidote." Seamus said.  
  
"But...they will die!" George muttered.  
  
"....And Harry, Hermione, and Colin Creevy followed...." Dean mumbled, not wanting to say Ron.  
  
"But.....wherever Harry and Hermione go, Ron follows." Fred pointed out.  
  
"Exactly. Ron went too. And...you-know-who is HERE right now...." Seamus said.  
  
"Ron....." George said, getting sad.  
  
"Im going to wake up Ginny." Fred mumbled, and left the room.  
  
"Were sorry, George." Dean mumbled.  
  
"Yeah." George muttered.  
  
**  
  
Lucius kept his wand in Ron's direction.  
  
"Imperio!" He yelled, and Ron became controlable. But Lucius kept him still. "Wormtail...if you would ming...casting the crutacius curse on my son?" Lucius asked. Wormtail nodded quickly, and nearly tripped on his way over. Draco didnt even hear what was going on. He was shielding Kiara from all the spells that whipped past them or over them. Wormtail pointed his wand at Draco.  
  
"Crutacio!" Wormtail mumbled, and Draco rolled over, in immediate pain.  
  
"Thats enough." Lucius said after a few minutes. The spell ended, and Draco sighed with relief.  
  
"Now...." Voldemort muttered. He stood in front of Draco, and the scared Kiara. He turned to look at Harry. "Potter." He hissed.  
  
"What." Harry said.  
  
"..The muggle-lover your best friend, the Mudblood your girlfriend, the Demon your friend, and my Son, your foe..." Lucius said.  
  
"Lucius, I can take care of this." Voldemort snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Master." Lucius said quickly.  
  
"Harry. Here is a test of bravery." Voldemort said, snapping his fingers. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Choose who to save!" Mystina exclaimed. With a flick of her wand, some type of dome made of what it seemed like, fire, surrounded Hermione, and slowly began to close in around her.  
  
"Walk onto the thin-iced lake!" Lucius commanded to Ron, who was under the Imperius Curse. Ron did as told. Voldemort yanked out his wand and pointed it at Kiara and Draco.  
  
"Time to die!" Voldemort roared, and Kiara screamed in fear.  
  
'I cant choose between my friends and my girlfriend!' Harry thought.  
  
"Do something Harry!" Hermione yelled from inside the closing dome. Her wand was just outside of it. Harry felt like he was tearing two, because he didnt know what to do. Not to mention, his scar burning, but he was too preoccupied at the moment with other things. Hermione screamed as flames whipped slowly towards her.  
  
"Too slow, Potter, at least for these two!" Voldemort yelled, cackling. He pointed his wand at Kiara and Draco.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He roared out, as the green shot out towards them.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed. He couldnt run to them. He would never make it in time. But then Harry realized the light had stopped, and Kiara and Draco were still alive.  
  
There was a default. It had hit something, it seemed. Kiar glanced at what blocked it from killing them.  
  
It was that yellow puff of smoke. The one that she saw in her dreams, who had the voice that saved her from crashing her broom, days earlier.  
  
"...What is that..?" Draco whispered to her.  
  
"..My saviour, it seems." Kiara mumbled back. Voldemort glared. No one survives him! How dare they! Well, of course Harry had survived him, but he didnt need two others. He pointed his wand at them again. It was about then when Snape came running up the hill.  
  
"Severus!" Mystina said, gasping.  
  
"Severus." Lucius muttered, his lip curling.  
  
"Lucius....Pettigrew?" Snape muttered.  
  
"...Its Wormtail...actually...sir..." Wormtail squeaked.  
  
"Severus. I dont allow traitors to rejoin me." Voldemort said angrily to Snape.  
  
"I dont want to join you. I want to stop you." Snape mumbled. Voldemort raised his wand to Snape.  
  
"Severus.....GO!" Mystina yelled. All of her feeling rushed back that she once had for him. She blocked Voldemort.  
  
"How DARE you disobey me!" Voldemort yelled, full of rage. He shot numorus spells at her, as she avoided them, running to Snape.  
  
"Lets go!" She yelled.  
  
"But the children!" Snape yelled back. Right then, Dumbledore came up over the hill, and Mystina yanked Snape off.  
  
"Hello Tom." Dumbledore said calmly to Voldemort. He pointed his wand at him.  
  
"My name is Voldemort!" He said, actually looking afraid.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Harry snapped back into it. He was so busy glancing at the other things, he forgot about Hermione and Ron. The flames were only minutes away from Hermione....And...where was Ron? Harry glanced to the lake, and saw just in time, a figure fall through the ice.  
  
"RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed, breaking off into a run towards the lake.  
  
Meanwhile...., Kiara and Draco had stood up, and began to walk to the yellow mist.  
  
"...You saved me..again." Kiara whispered to it.  
  
"It was my duty." 'She' (afterall, its a female voice) said. Lucius walked up behind Draco. He grabbed him around the neck from behind, choking him. Draco struggled to rip off his Father's arms, but they wouldnt budge.  
  
"Get off him!" Kiara shrieked, clawing at his arms.  
  
"NO! Someone is dying tonight, wheather you like it or not!" Lucius screamed angrily.  
  
"...Lucius." The yellow puff said. Lucius stopped, in awe at the puff. He let go of Draco, who fell to the ground coughing and gasping. Kiara helped him up.  
  
"....It cant be..." Lucius said to the puff. Yellow swirls erupted into the sky, and a light so blinding came that made them shut their eyes. When they opened them, a ghostly figure stood there.  
  
"Yes. Its me, Lucius. Makenzie." She said, smiling.   
  
"Your ghost roams here?" Lucius asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Only when my daugter ends a curse." Makenzie said, smiling. "Why did you do this?" She asked.  
  
"Voldemort is my Master now. You know that. Im...sorry I tried to kill them..." Lucius said, beginning to look a bit crazy.  
  
"I loved you." Makenzie said. This caused Lucius to wince, and glance at Draco, then back at Makenzie.  
  
"I loved you too." Lucius mumbled.  
  
"Lucius, were leaving!" Voldemort screeched. He was running away from Dumbledore, who was glaring, and casting spells upon Voldemort. Wormtail was running in circles aimlessly, then apparated away with a pop. Voldemort ran past Lucius. "DONT GO SOFT!" He hissed, then he apparated away.  
  
"Oh boy. He is gunna punish me when I return." Lucius said, gulping.  
  
"Then dont." Makenzie said. Lucius sighed. Then he apparated away.  
  
"Mum?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Thank you for ending it. Now the Dratens and the Malfoys can stay together for once. I love you. " Makenzie said.  
  
"Bye Mum. I love you too." Kiara said, and her Mother's ghost faded away. Kiara looked at Draco.  
  
"We lived." He mumbled. They cheered and hugged. But they didnt rejoice for long. It seemed when Voldemort left, the dome of fire dissappeared from around Hermione, and her, Harry, and Dumbledore were crouched around something. Kiara strained her eyes to see just what they were so worried about. Then she noticed Ron wasnt around.  
  
"Ron..no..." Kiara said, running over to them, with Draco at her heels. He was laying on the snow, shivering, his face nearly blue, along with his lips. Hermione was crying, Harry looked close to it.  
  
"Kkkkiara....yourrr allive...."Ron said, shivering.  
  
"So are you. And your staying alive." Kiara demanded to him.  
  
"Professor, will he live?" Draco asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Most likely, we just need to take him to Madam Pomphrey. Well. Come along." Dumbledore said. He summoned stretchers for Ron and the still unconscious Colin.  
  
**  
  
Hermione stretched, yawned, and sat up. It was morning, and by the looks of it, it was about 9. The Sun was shining, unlike the darkness from the day before. The events of the night came flooding back to her. After they had gotten into the building, the Weasleys, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Dennis, and Hagrid were all waiting in the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey was very angry for all the commotion. They immediatly had put Ron and Colin in beds, giving them medicine. They kept bugging the other four to lay down, but they refused. Eventually they realized they too, were quite injured, so they did as they suggested. Hermione sighed and looked down at herself. Her robes were singed, as were the ends of her hair. Her hands, were covered with scrapes and burn marks. Harry was next to her, in the next bed. He had many scratches of his own, all over his face and arms. To her right, lay Ron, still somewhat pale, but other than that, relatively okay, except for the normal scratches. Colin seemed fine, a bit of dirt marks. Kiara, had scratches all over her, just like Harry did. She had bruises around her neck, from Lucius holding her by it. Draco looked just as bad, maybe worse. His normally pale face had bruises on it, his neck turning a dark brown from them. His robes were wet and dirty, his hands scratched and worn. On his cheeks he had new bruises, to mix in with his black eye from Flint. He had cuts on his face, most likely from his father. Eventually everyone stirred awake, including Ron and Colin.   
  
They got into a long conversation, over the night, to explain what happened in some areas where they couldnt explain things.  
  
"So, your Mum is the one who saved you when you were on your broom." Ron said. Kiara nodded. The door opened soon after that. It was Dumbledore, and Snape.  
  
"Professor, what happened to you last night?" Draco asked Snape, the only one brave enough to.  
  
"Mystina has turned to our side, and she will help be a spy for Dumbledore. But she will be on the run, as Voldemort will be after her." Snape said.  
  
"You six, are probably the bravest people I know." Dumbledore said to them.  
  
"Oh, you dont have to flatter us!" Hermione said, giggling.  
  
"Im being honest, Miss Granger. You six faced Voldemort, all for keeping others alive. And you risked your lives for one another. I know you wont be as....secure feeling, knowing for sure now, that Voldemort is back into power. But do not worry about it. Try to forget seeing him, I know it will be tough. I suggest you all go back into your dorms, I expect your friends are waiting, and its Christmas. You should open your gifts." Dumbledore said. They nodded and left.  
  
**  
  
Draco walked into the Slytherin common room, to see Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy opening things. Draco had a few things under the tree.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy said, gasping.  
  
"We thought you died!" Goyle muttered.  
  
"We were worried." Crabbe added.  
  
"I thought you all hated me." Draco said, his throat scratchy from yelling the night before.  
  
"Your our friend. Were sorry. But honestly....are you excited to be a Deatheater and join Voldemort?" Goyle said excitedly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco spit out. They handed him an envelope. He opened it, and read,   
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
We know you are easy to forgive, so you will forgive us for the small incident last night. We invite you to join the Deatheaters on your 18th birthday. Tell us your answer a week before then.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Wormtail  
  
Draco glared.  
  
"Well? Excited?" Pansy asked, clutching onto her own letter.  
  
"Hows this for an answer?" Draco asked as he ripped the evelope up, throwing it into the fire. He glanced back at them. "I will NEVER work for Voldemort."  
  
"You survived him. You know he will look for you." Goyle said.  
  
"And I will be ready for him. Let him come." Draco said, looking through the rest of his gifts. There were things there from Kiara, and Snape. Then his Eagle Owl flew in, with a letter. "It better not be another invitation.." He muttered. He opened the letter, and re-read it a few more times.  
  
Draco,  
I dont know who I am, or what to do. Makenzie's ghost changed me, the same way she did. Its that antidote that we took that made me stop loving her, and turn back to my normal ways. But seeing her again, it gave me a new inspiration. I cant say where I am, for Im on the run from Voldemort. Until I know what to do with the rest of my life, I will be in hiding. Im ....Im sorry for being the Father I have been.  
  
Lucius  
  
Draco stared at the letter in awe, happy about his Father's changes. He took the letter and the rest of the presents, and left the room.  
  
**  
  
"RON!" Screamed the Weasleys, as soon as they entered the common room. Dennis and Colin sat together, with Dennis very worried about his brother. The Weasleys hugged and Ginny kissed Ron on the cheek; they were quite worried themselves. And as for Harry, Hermione, and Kiara, well, their friends hugged them. They opened all their presents, and soon after, headed down to eat.  
  
The days passed by, the rest of the school returned, and everyone still looked at the six of them as heroes.  
  
**  
  
It was currently the last day of school. Once Christmas had come and gone, the rest of the year seemed to pass by quickly with it. Everyone talked to their friends, some crying, for they would miss them so much. Draco was allowed to sit with the Gryffindors, as it was the last day. Gold and Red flags hung all over the walls. Gryffindor won the House Cup once yet again. They had also won the Quidditch Cup that year. Dumbledore arose, and the talking stopped.  
  
"We have already calculated all of the points, but I would like to recognize a few people right now. Please stand when I say your name." Dumbledore said. He looked around the Great Hall, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Seamus Finnegan, please stand, for being brave, and listening more to your friends, rather than ignoring them." He said, and Seamus stood, blushing. "Dean Thomas, please stand, for always making sure you three wouldnt give up on breaking into my office." Dean stood, smiling wide. "Neville Longbottom, please stand, for being so intelligent to have thought my password to my office could be anything, even a food item." Neville stood, blushing even brighter than Ron's hair.  
  
"Colin Creevy, for being so brave as to offer to three students older than you, your help." Colin stood and sat quickly. He wasnt the type for fame. "Ronald Weasley, for always being always ready and courageous, to face anything, and for surviving very cold ice water." Ron blushed as he stood, and Padma grinned at him as he grinned back.  
  
"Hermione Granger, for bravery to stand up to someone much older, and much more powerful than herself." Hermione stood up straight, her fluffy hair bouncing as she stood. "Harry Potter, for keeping his cool in a very large decision, and for bravery beyond reason, to face an old foe, for another time, not afraid at all." Harry rose, and of course the student applauded loudly. Kiara gulped. The school had their rumours about what had happened. No one truely knew the whole story.   
  
"Kiara Draten, for being different, and for striving to find the answers. She kept her friends in mind, and her love. She faced the most highly feared person known today, all over keeping her love and friendship. She had bravery of the highest degree imagineable." Kiara stood, and she noticed the Weasleys and Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet cheering for her, and of course, her friends and Draco. "Draco Malfoy, for facing his own family, over his love for others, and for truely showing a change in nature, defending everything thats good. He risked his life over his love. And thats also bravery of the highest extent." Draco stood. The Slytherins all seemed to just glare at him, but the other tables applauded and cheered loudly.  
  
"You may all sit. I just wanted to thank you all for coming, and I will miss all the Seventh Years. I hope you had a great year here, and I hope to see the majority of you next year." Dumbledore said, as they sat.   
  
"WHY?" George yelled.  
  
"We cant leave Hogwarts!" Fred whined.  
  
"Calm down, me and Ginny will make sure everyone remembers you two." Ron said, grinning at them.  
  
"Okay...and as long as you tell the first years great heroic stories about us!" Fred exclaimed as Ginny giggled.  
  
"Were very lucky the O.W.L's were cancelled from the events this year." Ron said as he shoved food in his mouth.  
  
"How could you say that? I was ready for them, too." Hermione said. Harry grinned at her, and she laughed.  
  
"You do know...that I wont be here once you get in your 5th year." Draco mumbled to Kiara.  
  
"I know, it will really stink, but I know we will be together still." Kiara said, smiling.  
  
**  
  
The train rumbled as it came to a screech.   
  
"Harry! I just realized, almost all of the Quidditch team is seventh years!" Kiara exclaimed.  
  
"I thought about that too. I think we will need some try-outs next year." Harry said.  
  
"I should try out!" Ron mumbled, wandering off to find Fred and George.  
  
"Honestly. I dont see the point in it at all." Hermione said, spotting her parents.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I know we wouldnt have lived without you." Kiara said.  
  
"Actually, I didnt stop him. Yes, me and him fought, but,...your Mum is the real one who had helped you live. If she wasnt there....I dont even want to think of it." Harry said. Kiara hugged him, and ran off.  
  
"See you next year!" The 4 of them said to each other. (including Draco, Ginny, and the Weasley twins) Hermione hugged everyone...and kissed Harry. Her parents looked shocked as she hopped over to them. Ron hugged them, and Ginny and the twins told Kiara and Harry 'goodbyes'.   
  
"Bye Ki..." Ron mumbled as he hugged her.   
  
"See you in the Summer, Ron?" Kiara asked. He nodded. The Weasleys left, with their mother and father, who looked upset at Ron for his actions on Christmas. Kiara looked at Draco.  
  
"I will see you next year." He said, pulling her into a hug. They kissed.  
  
"I love you. Bye." She said.  
  
"I love you too." He said, smiling. She left to the cab, which would take her to the Leaky Cauldron, where she would be staying at the Inn there all Summer. Draco left to the car with his Mother in. Harry sighed.  
  
"Boy! Honestly! Kissing up on THEM!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can deal with this another summer..." Harry said, leaving the Platform.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/n-....I didnt like this! Not how the fight ended, at least. There will be the Prequel, as this is the last chapter. Its about Makenzie and Lucius. Yeah, I know Ive said that alotta times too lol. But once the prequel is done (about half as long as this story was) then I will have the sequel. Im almost positive the sequel will have them all as adults, and their children attending Hogwarts. Yeah, because, ...I cant think of an idea if I just have it a normal year again with them a year older. Any suggestions? Ummm,,...u can tell me if you hated this chapter, I wont mind. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I beg of u to stay faithful and loyal and to me, and read the prequel when it comes. I think it will be a bit funnier, as it has the Maruders in it. Thanks for reading! I love you all! (in the happy author/reader relationship!!!) 


End file.
